


After Jedi Seige

by AlishaXDawn1993



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Love, Marriage Proposal, Redeemed Vaylin (Star Wars), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 58,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlishaXDawn1993/pseuds/AlishaXDawn1993





	1. Chapter 1

Rhemmuthbkilo woke up with the sun light hitting her face. She stretched her arms, body, yawned a couple times. They had a nice looking aan big kitchen with a cooling device to keep food cold so they food would not spoil. Also had a heating device so they could cook food all the way through so they would not get sick, or get a disease form eating not cooked food. She decided to make something for her to eat. Saw some fruit, some meat decided to munch down on them for now, since today was going to be a very busy day for them.

  
Today Rhemmuthbkilo had to go train for a bit since the last two days she has not been able too. She was walking through the Odessen Alliance Base like she always does but today seemed different some how she could not figure out why. She was on guard with her lightsaber that was strapped on the left side of her waist. Turned the corner there was a group of suspicious looking men talking among themselves. Off in the distance she could see a couple of Jedi Knights standing around. Rhemmuthbkilo tried to get there attention without sparking any movement from those men she was wanting to avoid. She tried to be real quiet to sneak around very carefully so she would not make a sound to make them aware of her presence. Walking slowly passing the men, her right foot stepped on a twig SNAP. Those men stopped talking, turned around saw her standing there. They grabbed there lightsabers off of there waist that was strapped to there left side. They were running towards her. She grabbed her lightsaber she activated it. Turned around fought them off one by one until they were all dead. The group of Jedi Knights was up ahead finally came to her rescue but when they arrived all of those men she was fighting were all spread out on the ground dead. Rhemmuthbkilo said " It took you guys long enough to get here." The Jedi Knights look at each other then said "Sorry we did not realize what was going on until we heard the lightsabers ignited." She said "Thanks any way guys but I had a handle of it." "Maybe next time I need your help you will be around to come to my rescue, fight." "Have to get my training done for the day or I am in deep shit with the training instructors."

  
She finally got to the training center 30 minutes late. Walked in all of the training instructors gave her this dissapproving look. Rhemmuthbkilo felt a inch high. She tried to explain why she was late but they did not want to hear it. They asked her "if she fought them all, killed them all." She told them "Yes." One of the instructors named Nano asked her "If she ready for today's training." She replied"Yes I am, sir ready to work on my skills to better my abilities." The instructor said "So why are you just standing there then with that blank look on your face, Jedi Knight." She was training hard learning new techniques, moves, strategies, new ways how to use her lightsaber. Rhemmuthbkilo felt sweating rolling down her face, down her body from all of the hard training she was doing. She thought they were being hard on her with more exercises to do because she was late to training. She really thought that was unfair but excepted the punishment that was given to her cause of not being on time." Her instructor said "Why don't you take a shower you went through a hard training workout." She said" Yes sir and madam, I think I will." She showered, put clean clothes on that was in her backpack she brought with her.

  
Rhemmuthbkilo walked back home she took a different route than she took this morning. She did not want the same situation to happen to her like it happened earlier. Was moving fast like a cat sneaking around ready to pounce on her next victim. She finally was coming up to her house. Just then Lana opened the front door, ran out with her arms open wide. She jumped into Rhemmuthbkilo arms kissing her all over her face. Rhemmuthbkilo was enjoying this very much., the kissing, the missing Lana part. Lana told her "Today we go to starting the process of adopting two children, I can not wait." "Neither can I," replied Rhemmuthbiko. So they went back into the house to get themselves ready for the adoption paperwork they had to prepare at the adoption agency.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhemmuthbkilo, Lana are sleeping in bed. Rhemmuthbkilo slowly woke up, she started taking a hot shower for 30 mins. She got her clothes on. Then she went into the kitchen get some breakfast. She ate her breakfast, enjoying her hot drink she was slowly sipping at.

Rhemmuthbkilo decided to take a walk to clear her head. Adopting kids was a huge step in both of there lives. She knew she was ready for kids to be able raise them right along with Lana. Rhemmuthbkilo saw a little shop that had kids stuff in the window. She decided she needed to visit this shop maybe buy something for her kids they are going to adopt. Walked into the shop saw beautiful things. Her eyes lite up when focusing on a certain thing it was a beautifully carved music box. The tune was a lullaby her grandma sang to her when she was little, So she bought it, had to for her future kids, also to remind her of her grandma in which she missed very much. Left the shop decided to go back home to show this music box to Lana. So she hurried home. Got home finally, she opened the front door yelled for Lana to come out.. Rhemmuthbkilo yelled again for Lana. Once Lana came into the room, she showed her what she bought. Told the reason why she bought it cause of her grandma of course, also a gift for the kids they are planning to adopt. Lana said "it is so beautiful."

  
They both knew they had to talk about when they want to adopt, what sex, there names. They both decided for a boy's name Rardak, for girl name Aylin. They decided tomorrow they would go in to starting the processing to adopt a boy, a girl. Both were so excited to adopt children.  
They both decided to go out for lunch at a romantic place so they could be alone in the far back.. Once seated they were all over each other kissing, there hands all over each other. The waiter came said "Excuse me girls." Both of them looked up started to laugh, blushed a little bit. He said to them" What can I get for you ladies to eat." The both said at the same time "Just bring us some food please." The waiter left them to get them food. They sat there just staring at each other, smiling. Within 5 minuted the waiter came with there food. He brought them all kinds of stuff. They both thought to themselves the food looked good. They ate. Keeping eye contact between them.

  
They lefted the place walking side by side not saying a word to each other. Seeing so many people walking everywhere. It was getting so intense elbow to elbow. So they took a shortcut to get to there home. Lana knew a way quicker way. She said to Rhemmuthbkilo "This way there is less people traveling so we will get there in no time." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "Good I want to get home, I am tired." Within minuted they saw there home in the distance they both looked relieved cause they were both exhausted from walking, the good food they ate. Lana unlocked the front door. They walked into there home hand in hand laughing out loud. Soon it will be dark so they wanted to get home before then. Cause after dark bad things happened like killings, robbing people, just bad stuff.

  
They were getting comfortable ready to call it a night. Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo were both tired, exhausted just wanted to get some sleep so they could be well rested for the big day tomorrow to start the process in adoption two kids.


	3. Chapter 3

They were both ready to go to the adopting center hand and hand with there heads held high. Decided to walk instead of taking the sky cars. The place was not far from there house. There arrived at there destination the adoption agency. Both opened the front doors together, walk down the hall to the office they are suppose to be at to start adoption proceedings. Lana knocked as she was opening the door of the office in which they were suppose to be at. The women greeted them with her arm extended out to shake both of there hands. "Hi, Welcome my name is Reneeic," Reneeic replied."Hi I am Rhemmuthbkilo, this is Lana," said Rhemmuthbkilo to Reneeic.

  
Reneeic spoke up saying "Lets get started on the paperwork." "First did you guys bring your birth certificates, your ID, the papers I asked you two to bring." They both replied back at the same time "Yes we did." Each one handed there documents to Reneeic. She took the paperwork from them she started to look them over to see if they were the right documents they brought. Reneeic started typing all of the information she needed to start the procedure of adopting onto the computer. It seemed like hours sitting in the office waiting for Reneeic to finish putting all of the information into the computer they both were thinking. Reneeic finally said "I am done entering all of the information I need to process your adoption." Rhemmuthbkilo, Lana both thanked Reneeic for taking the time to see them, to process the adoption. Reneeic told them it will take up to 2 months depending upon how fast everyone enters the information, how long the other process will take. They all shook each others hands, went on there. While Reneeic finished up the final steps to process there adoption. Reneeic was done so she checked the box that had SEND in it.

  
Rhemmuthbkilo, Lana decided to eat somewhere before they went home. Lana said " I'm in the mood for a Nuff Burger, Chuba Fries, some ice cold Zakuul Energy Flare drink." Rhemmuthbkilo said "That sounds so good right now, I am starving. So they both walked to the place so they can eat. Thank goodness it was not to busy so the wait time would not be so long. The guy (Nico) at the bar said hi to them" Hi Rhemmutbkilo, Lana How is it going?" Lana said "We are doing awesome." "We just got done with the first step of trying to adopt two children." Nico replied "That is wonderful news girls." "Good luck to the both of you." Nico said "You two can seat any where you like." The girls decided to seat in the window. Nico said " You two want the usual." They both at the same time told Nico "Yes the usual." "Thanks," they both replied. They food came, so they both ate like they have not eaten in days." They finished there meals. Paid for it. Left the building.

  
They walked the rest of the way home. They were laughing, tickling each other as they were trying to walk. Lana almost fell. They arrived at home. Lana unlocked the door, then opened the door. They both walked in, Rhemmuthbkilo said "Wow I had a day", "First I was amused by some mens out of the blue but I killed them" "Then I was late for training, the instructors worked me harder than normal probably cause I was late." Lana said "She was sorry." They hugged each other.  
"I am getting tired Rhemmuthbkilo lets go to bed." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "That sounds like a plan." Off to bed they went.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana could not sleep she woke up before the sun came out. She got out of bed, decided to go in the other room, so she would not wake up Rhemmuthbkilo. So she thought maybe read a book or a training manual to make her get tired. so she can go back to sleep. Ended up reading a traning guide about the new lightsaber that was coming out in a few months. She wanted one of them. The color was white/black in the middle, in the outer edges was dark blue. It had more power, longer charge of the battery, it also senses sudden movement. 

Getting bored she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. It was kind of breezey out so she thought to herself "Boy am I glad I am wearing a sweatshirt." Kept on walking in the dark, she was aware of every surrounding sound around her, with her left hand on her lightsaber just in case she needed to use it. There was a lot of people out wandering around the streets for this time of night. It was cold, foggy just depressing looking outside. There was a lot under Lana's plate right now with the adoption of the kids (She wants this but first she would have loved to marry Rhemmuthbkilo first before adopting kids), Rhemmuthbkilo which she loves very much, what to do with her life. 

Lana came to a cantina/bar she decided she needed to go in for something to drink, she was little bit hungry too. She walked in, she looked around saw bunch of people that she knew she nodded at them. They nodded back or waved. The bartender asked "What is your poison?" Lana said "I will have a Sapphire Flog Blaster Drink." (It is like wine). "Also want some naboo sweet bread with a side of butter, that good jam you guys have." The guy said "Anything else Lana?" She said "No, Rux but thanks." She kept thinking did she make the right decision about wanting to adopting kids or was it just to please her love Rhemmuthbkilo. Her drink was brought to her, plus her bread with butter, jam on the side. Lana was so into eating her bread that she did not realize that someone pulled up a chair sat down in the seat on the other side of the table where she was sitting. Until she heard a cough. She looked up saw this stranger with piercing green eyes. The stranger said "Hi Lana." Lana replied "Who are you?" "Do I know you?". The stranger told her of how they met each other. By the look on Lana's face she had no clue who this person was. Lana said "Sorry, but I do not remember you." "I was in a accident a while back forgot huge chunk of my past, I am slowly beginning to remember things from my past." "I am truly sorry," replied the stranger. "My name is India Quest." The stranger told Lana. "Nice to meet you India Quest." replied Lana. "Since I do not remember you, my name is Lana Beniko." Lana told the stranger. They sat talked for a few hours. About life, just about everything. Lana looked at her watch said "Oh crap!" "I have to get going, running late. India said "Would love to get together just talk some time." Lana replied "That would be wonderful but I really have to go." Lana left some credits on the table to pay for the drink, bread, India's drink and food plus tip. Lana was out the door within a flash. 

Lana was jogging home as fast as she could. The sun was just coming up over the horizon with streaks of sun rays penetrating throughout the sky. She was coming into view of her home, just a couple more steps she would be home. Got to the door unlocked it, snuck past the door. Slowly close it. Made her way into the kitchen to make some strong drink so she could wake up. She was getting tired. She knew that today of all days she could not allow herself to get tired, at all cost. Lana was just pouring her drink when Rhemmuthbkilo came in the kitchen. Said "Morning." Lana replied "Morning gorgeous." Gave her a kiss on her lips. Rhemmuthbkilo told Lana "I, woke up saw you were not sleeping next to me." Lana replied "I could not sleep, so I went for a walk to clear my head." Lana kept talking "I went to our favorite bar/cantina had a drink, ate some naboo sweet bread." Lana was telling her some stranger came up to my table sat down., his name was India Quest. "Do you know this person?" asked Lana. Rhemmuthbkilo thought for a moment saying "I do not recall that name." "He knows us." Lana said. You know since my accident my past is sort of blur to me." Lana not looking at Rhemmuthbkilo. 

Lana had a lot of her mind. So she told Rhemmuthbkilo "I need to talk to you about a couple of things that have been on heavily setting on my mind these days." She ask's Lana "Are you okay." "You have not been yourself these days been very worried about you but have not found the time to ask what was going on." Rhemmuthbkilo asked Lana. Lana spoke up "First I do want to adopt kids but I wanted to be married to you before kids came into the picture." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Why didn't you tell me before we signed the adoption paperwork?" Lana explained "I did not want to disappoint you, I love you so much." Rhemmuthbkilo said back " I love you too Lana with all of my heart, soul." "We will get through this I promise." Lana said "What if we can not get through this, then what." Rhemmuthbkilo got up from the chair she was sitting in. Gave Lana a huge hug. Lana laid her head on her shoulder, holding on tight. Rhemmuthbkilo said "If the adoption does not get approved we will wait til 6 months or longer to reapply again no worries." They both decided today was just a day to spent time together. 

Since it was the weekend they had no training, nor classes, or testing it just seemed like they were pushed to the limit every single day by there instructors, people in charge. They both decided that they needed some down time outside of the base to get relaxed also to unwind. They packed clothes, first aid kit, eating supplies plus dishes, pans to cook with, food, tent, camping gear, other stuff they might need for there short trip. They loaded the skycar so they could just leave first thing in the morning. It was getting late they both came to a realization that they did not eat at all. So they went into the kitchen make a small snack. Both ate something. For some reason they were both tired, They wanted to get some early so they could get enough sleep so they could be well rested when they got up tomorrow morning for they big get away. 


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm off on Lana'a com watch. It was time to get up start there getaway retreat to rest up, relax. Rhemmuthbkilo was dead asleep not even moving by the tone of Lana's voice telling her it was time to wake up. So Lana stood up made her way to the kitchen to make herself some good strong coffee since they were out of Zakuul Energy Flare drink. 

Lana walked right back into there room, towards the bathroom so she could start getting ready. She decided to take a shower to get herself clean since she forgot to a shower last night she was so exhausted, she was falling asleep standing up. The water hitting her body felt good from the shower head it had 10 different water settings. Her left shoulder hurt for some reason so she let the hot water hit the part that hurt on her left shoulder. She stood there trying to relax, move her shoulder around while the water pulsating on to her shoulder. Lana must have stood under the shower for 40 mins. which was nice there hot water stayed hot all the time, they never ran out of the hot water that was a plus living where they were at. Lana got out of the shower, grabbed a towel so she could dry off her body. She dried off her body completely. Walked into there room, got some clothes. She decided to put her hiking clothes on, not her daily work clothes she wearing mostly all the time.

Lana kissed Rhemmuthbkilo on the lips to try to wake her up. Nothing so she decided to pinch her nose shut, nothing. Lana then tried tickling her, nothing. Then she tried yelling in her ear, nothing. Just then Lana thought of doing this to wake her up. Lana then reached down between her legs touched her pussy. Rhemmuthbkilo eyes opened wide. Lana said "About time you woke up." "I got up a while ago, made coffee since we are out of the of Zakuul Energy Flare drink." "I showered but took a long time with the hot water hitting my body." "Cause my left shoulder is painful to the touch really hurts bad." "I do not know how it got hurt kept racking my brain but do not actually know. Rhemmuthbkilo looked worried. She told Lana "I am sorry your shoulder is hurting, I could massage it for you some time, keep putting hot water on it, maybe try ice on it." I have some pain pills if you want it like at night when you are sleeping since it impairs your motion, mind become sort of like being drunk your mind." "At least you will feel no pain." Rhemmuthbkilo Said. " Thanks I might take you up on it but only at night or if I am home all day." Lana replied. 

In the mean time Rhemmuthbkilo decided she to take a shower after sitting there she smelled a sweaty smell. She took her clothes off, turned on the water then stepped into the shower. The water hitting her body felt wonderful, also she was waking up. She wanted to stay in the shower forever cause of the water touching her body it was just a wonderful feeling. Got out of the shower, dried her self off as much. Grabbed her weekend clothes they were comfortable loose, but pant were tight but not to tight. Rhemmuthbkilo was getting her good boots on which has good tread on the bottom so when they walk, hike you do not fall, slip, helps you walk better on rough terrain. She noticed Lana has the same shoes as her but just different kind, color. "Lana!" Rhemmuthbkilo yelled. Lana came running asking "What is wrong?" " You yelled my name?" "I could not find you" replied Rhemmuthbkilo. "Sorry" "I was loaded the sky truck up so we could leave without taking so much time in making sure that the sky truck was completely loaded." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Oh wow so all we need to load up is stuff like hats, water." "Right!" Lana said "Yes I got food, ice, enough water for a week." "Then what are we waiting for my love," " Lets get out of dodge." Said Rhemmuthbkilo.

So Lana wanted to drive so she used her finger to punch a code into the keypad that was on the side of the sky truck drivers door. All of the doors unlocked. They both got into the truck. Lana started the truck taking her finger to push the start button. Off they drove through the base. Lana was watching the people, droids closely since they have a habit of not caring where they walk. With the crowds of people, droids, sky vehicle's everywhere it was likes everyone needed to be out driving, so they were bumper to bumper almost out of the base but not quite yet. Lana looked over at Rhemmuthbkilo, she was sound asleep. That made Lana smile. Her eyes went back to focus on the traffic that was in front her. The traffic was creeping as slow as a snail on a bad day. Lana could see up a head it was the entrance to freed. Just a little long she thinking. Glanced over at Rhemmuthbkilo she was still asleep she looked so adorable. 

Finally got to the very edge of the base. As the truck drove on the road passing the last of the row of nipa type house. Lana saw up far away mountains s with snow on them. She was excited they were finally on there way for there relaxing getaway. Lana thought to herself that she noticed Rhemmuthbkilo was more not her self, like she was preoccupied with something. It seemed like Lana was driving forever. She was getting tired so she pulled into the next place she could safety pull in at. So the place that she came up was a bad place but she needed to pull over, or she would fall asleep at the wheel. The bad place was called Come and Get it Hot. Lana said hmm wondering what kind of place it was. So Rhemmuthbkilo was still asleep. So she decided to check out this place. The music was so loud. She had strapped to her left waist her lightsaber. She pushed over the door, saw naked women on the stage, poles, hanging cages dancing away. The women who were the waitresses had little to the imagination . The waitress who came up to her had a hot body, firm huge breast that made Lana little bit wet down between her pussy lips. Lana said "No thank you about a drink." The waitress said "okay that is fine." Then the waitress said to Lana "You know if you want to touch my breast you can." Lana was shocked the waitress asked her this. But she could not help staring at her huge firm breasts. She wanted to but she was in love with Rhemmuthbkilo. Lana is true , honest, so love with Rhemmuthbkilo but still memorized by the waitresses huge breast she wanted to touch them, suck them so much. Lana was getting so horny. She had turn around and lefted cause she was so horny now. So she walked back to the sky truck opened the door using the code using the keypad in. She slid in the truck. Rhemmuthbkilo finally woke up just as Lana pulled out of there onto the main road.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhemmuthbkilo said to Lana "Did I miss anything while I was sleeping?" Lana just looked at her smiling, so horny, so wet between her legs, feeling the need to let it out. She wanted Rhemmuthbkilo very badly but first they had to stop for the night before they could do anything like that. Lana drove for a long time watching everything around her thought to herself that is was beautiful in it's own way the landscape of Odessen. She saw that Rhemmuthbkilo was going back to asleep, so she said "I Love you." No answer back. Lana thought that she must be asleep again Rhemmuthbkilo eyes cause she is not moving. The sky truck came upon a huge group of tree's so Lana decided to stop since she was getting tired needed to rest or have Rhemmuthbkilo drive for a bit. Lana pulled off to the side. She tried to wake up Rhemmuthbkilo so she could drove the rest of the way. Lana tried to nudge her to wake up in which she did. Lana told her it was her turn to drive. I need the sleep getting very very tired. She said "Yes I will drive for a while."

  
Rhemmuthbkilo got in to the sky truck with Lana beside her in the passenger seat. They drove away back on there way of there getaway. She looked over to Lana she was already sound asleep. Kept on driving, only had a little longer before they got to there destination. Driving along the so called road she knew they were close to the place they were going to stay at. There were already people there that already set up tents. So she thought to herself that this must be the place. So she found a place to pull off, park the sky truck. Rhemmuthbkilo got out of the sky truck, opened up the back compartment of the sky truck to get the tent and all of the other gear out to set it up before it gets dark. Lana was still asleep in the passenger seat. So Rhemmuthbkilo decided to set everything up while Lana is still sleeping to surprise her when she wakes up. Rhemmuthbkilo unpacked everything, then started to put up the tent herself. She had a slightly problem trying to piece everything together but not doing a good job. So while she was trying to put the tent up a couple of people come up to her asking if they could help her with the tent. She replied "Yes thanks for offering to help, I sure do need it." A bunch of people all came together to offer help in setting up the tent, making a camp fire, getting the sleeping bags undone, getting out the mattress to put inside of tent, camp chairs, etc. Rhemmuthbkilo had the tent plus everything all set up for the love of her life Lana to wake up see it all done.

  
Rhemmuthbkilo was visit everyone there having a good time sitting around the camp fire when she saw Lana standing before her with a grin staring at her. Lana asked "How long have we been here?" "Is the tent and everything set up already?" Rhemmuthbkilo replied "Been here for a while but not really sure how long." Said "Yes the tent, everything is already set up waiting for you and I to enjoy it." Lana said "You did this all." She told her "No they all came to my rescue to help me set up everything." Lana was smiling big time. Lana told her "time to go to our camp my love we needed some us time together now." So she got up grabbed Lana's hand off they went walking to there camp paradise. They walked in silence to there tent until Rhemmuthbkilo finally asked "What do you think, Lana." All she could say was "Beautiful." "I Love you."

  
They came upon the tent in which the flap of the entrance of the tent was open, so they walked inside. It was like walking into a Queen's Palace. From Lights, pillows, Blankets, Flowers, a large sleeping cot, candles, of course romantic music (What would a story be without some romantic music in it.) Lana had that look on her face mouth open, in shock over what it looked inside of the tent. Lana asked Rhemmuthbkilo "Did you put all of this here for me?" She said back "I would do anything for you Lana." Lana told her "How sweet, Thank you." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Why don't we set on a blanket in front of the fire doesn't that sound relaxing plus romantic." Lana nodded her head yes. So Rhemmuthbkilo sat down with Lana between her legs, holding her tight. They were both so much in love with each other forever and ever. Both were staring into the flaming fire holding each other tight. Talking about there lives together, there love for each other, also about there future together a hole. Also talked about some day the both of them getting married having kids, growing old together. Lana said "Look", pointed her finger up in the dark sky at the group of stars. Rhemmuthbkilo looked up saw a shooting star racing across the dark skies. All she did was smile. They were both getting tired so they decided to call it a night. Both got up put out the camp fire, then make there way to the tent so they could go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Both of them stirred in the sleep. Holding onto each other through out the night. It was cold out so Lana was snuggled close to Rhemmuthbkilo to stay warm. The sun light was shining upon them in there eyes so the both of them could not sleep any longer. Lana with one eye opened looking at Rhemmuthbkilo to see if she was woke or not. Of course she was not, just snoring away, dead asleep. Lana tried to get from under Rhemmuthbkilo arms that were holding her. She struggled a bit to get free but with some fancy turning this way, twisting that way, she managed to get herself free. So she got up, stretched her body, went for a walk to get her muscles, body a good workout.

  
Lana came back to camp in a good mood, she was well rested to tackle anything that came her way today. She got the pots, pans out to start breakfast for Rhemmuthbkilo. She had to go through every ice chest, storage box looking for what she needed to make Rhemmuthbkilo her favorite food. She found all of the ingredients she needed. Was chopping, dicing, measuring food then putting everything together so she could starting cooking. Rhemmuthbkilo was slowly waking up but not completely woke up cause she was not out of the tent yet. A couple of people came up to Lana to start a conversation. Lana stopped what she doing to talk to them for a few moments. They were talking away, laughing every once in a while having a good time. Rhemmuthbkilo finally opened the front burlap of the tent. Walked outside into the sun looking for Lana, glancing her way she saw that Lana was talking to a couple of people. So she waved at them, they waved back at her. Lana motioned to her to come over there.

"Rhemmuthbkilo, these nice people came over to welcome us to the area." "I guess most everyone who is staying here they do not have homes so they camp here with no one bugging them." Rhemmuthbkilo replied " Wow that is to bad but it is a way of life." I applaud you folks for doing the very best you can do while living out here." "Some do not care they steal, kill, be not nice honest folks." "You all are like family when someone one new moves in you welcome them with open arms with no questions asked." One of the girls spoke up saying." "Thank you, we try to open our hearts, home to everyone that is how we all were raised." Everyone went about doing there own thing. 

  
Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo decided they wanted to go for a hike to see what was out there. They came up here to relax to get away from all of the hustle and bustle of thing in the city. Went into there tent to get the gear they needed to go hiking. They got everything they needed to go. Lana wanted to do a check list before they left so they would not forget anything like: water. food to give them energy if they get lost, first aide kit in case they get injured, they put on sun screen but it was not like us humans use but different kind of stuff made with plants, fruits to shield the sun rays from there skin but also moisturize it, also the right kind of clothes. the weather seemed not to cold nor not to hot just about normal. Nice for a day of hiking. First they made sure everything was put away, locked up, cleaned up after themselves.

  
They were ready to go hiking. Off they went hand in hand. Both were amazed of the beauty of the rock formations , also the shape of the tree's. They stopped to observe the sand in which they walk upon they both bent down to pick up some of tiny particle of sand. Lana said "They are so beautiful, it is so quiet out here, maybe to quiet for me." Rhemmuthbkilo replied back "Yes to quiet" she turned her head to Lana then winked at her. Lana smiled. They kept on walking for a bit. Lana had her compass in her hand making sure they could find there way back to camp. They knew if they did not show up back at camp they would come looking for them.

  
Lana was so horny the pressure inside of her body was so intense she could not concentrate. She tried to ignore the feeling she had. She saw up ahead a flat area, she said "Lets rest for a bit." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Okay lets." Lana had other ideas tho but to make love with the women she loved in the outdoors. They laid a blanket out they got from one of the back packs put it on the ground so they could sit. They were sited on the blanket. When Lana leaned over kissed Rhemmuthbkilo on the lips, kissed her hard. Rhemmuthbkilo kissed her back with her tongue exploring Lana's mouth, the tip of her tongue trying to push through Lana's lips. Lana's hands wrapped around her baby's body. They were facing each other looking deep within there eyes while kissing each other. Lana started to undress Rhemmuthbkilo unbuttoning one by one the shirt until there was no more buttons, opened the shirt to expose what was underneath the soft, smooth cloth that clung to her skin. Lana could hear her baby moan in excitement. Lana took her shirt off, letting it fall to the blanket, now Lana's fingers were trying to unhook the bra device which was in front with many hooks. She got the hooks undone took the straps moved them over the shoulders it fell off also to the blanket. Now exposed where firm, full breast that made Lana's sexual hungry get more stronger. Her tongue went right to the nipples using in a circling motion every once in a while nipping her nipples not hard but teasing like. Her mouth got to the tip of her nipples took it all into her mouth sucking away hard while her other hand trying to get her baby girl out of those tight pants she was wearing. Loud noises stopped there love making.

  
In the distance they heard what sounded like thunder but not sure it could be a war that just started hearing the aftermath of that. So Lana stopped what she was doing so she could listen to see where the loud noise was coming from to pin point the location. Lana smelled the air it smelled like a storm was coming that way. So they both got there clothes back in tack. Then they hiked back to the camp. Lana with her tracking senses was good at tracking things so finding there way back was not a problem. The only thing she worried about was if they will make it back to camp before the storm hits. She really did not want to be in the storm while being outdoors not in a place that would shield them. The dark clouds were coming quickly towards them. Lana needed to get them either back to camp or some where to ride out the storm real fast.

  
Rhemmuthbkilo heard voices like they were shouting to them. She spoke up saying "I hear voice in the distance maybe they came looking for us to help us make sure we got back to camp safe." Lana replied "Yes, I hear voice too so hopefully they are looking for us." Lana said "Maybe it is an animal or some other people but we will find out soon enough." The voices are getting stronger with each step they take hiking back to camp. Lana looked up saw people waving, running towards them. Lana sighed in relief as she saw them coming into closer view. She knew they were not going to be lost she could get them back to camp but there was that 1% chance of not getting them back to camp that what she was really worried about most of all. There rescuers came running up towards them. Both Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo were happy to see the welcoming committee running up to them hugging each one, making sure they were okay. Everyone looked up in the sky they saw the dark clouds. So they said "Lets get back to camp before it hits." Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo both nodded there head in agreement. They all turned around headed back to camp. They were hiking back pretty quickly they did not want to be in the storm when it hit down. Arrived at camp, everyone went to there tent or covering just in the nic of time. Rain came down so fast that no one could see out in front of them, when Rhemmuthbkilo & Lana were looking out of the burlap of the tent. They snuggled together listening to the rain come down, finally fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhemmuthbkilo woke up to the sun rays in her eyes. She tried to focus on sleeping keeping her eyes shut but the glaring of sun light hitting her eyes she could not deal with this morning. So she got up. Put something on so she could go outside to find the creek so she can bathe in it cause she stunk horribly she wanted to smell nice for Lana. She grabbed her bag with her clothes, soap, other stuff so she could take a bath in the creek that was not too far away. She forgot her shoes so had to go back inside of the tent to get her shoes to put them on. She went back outside of the tent sat down to put her shoes on, got up.

  
Started her way to the creek so she could bathe in it. Enjoy her time in the quiet outdoors. Kept on walking until she saw the creek up head. The creek looked so inviting that she ran upon the edge of the creek about a couple of steps from the edge. Dropped her bag, started taking off her clothes. Walking deeper in the creek so the water level came to her waist. She had her soap, hair stuff strapped to her belt like harness also her lightsaber in case she needed it to defend herself.

  
Rhemmuthbkilo dipped her toes into the water it was cool, felt refreshing to the touch of her skin with the water. She put her both feet in water. She dived into the water came up, putting her hands to her face moving them upwards motion over her hair to get the water out of her eyes, face. Decided to put the hair stuff in her hair take her hands knead into her hair so her hair was lathered up with bubbles then leave in a for a few moments. She dove back into the creek so the hair stuff would wash out. Came back up taking her hands again putting them on her face moving them upwards motion over her hair to get the water out of her eyes, face, ears. Put her hair stuff back onto her harness clipped it on there. Now she was ready for the soap so she grabbed the soap out of the bag that was strapped to her harness. Took the soap put it in the water then brought the soap to her skin so she could glide the soap back and forth on her skin so it would lather up to form bubbles. She soaped her whole body then put the soap back into her bag. Then dove back into the water so the soap would wash off her body. She sprung out onto her feet in the creek. Her skin had goose bumps. She was shivering, her teeth chattered together. Notice her skin was getting kind of punish so she decided she better get out. She was walking towards the creek bank so she could dry off, put her clothes back on then walk back to camp before Lana would wake up noticing her gone. Got out of the water, dried herself off. Then she got dressed. Made sure everything was packed up put away in her bag, lightsaber strapped onto her harness. She was ready to start back to Lana which she missed wanted to be with her. As she was walking her body was still shivering from being in the cool water of the creek. Reached into her bad got a jacket to put on. Had her head phones in listening to her kind of music. Her walking with each step in step with the music she was listening too. She was not even paying attention how close she was to camp until she came right upon it.

  
She lifted the burlap of the tent just as she step in Lana woke up. Rrhemmuthbkilo said "Morning Sunshine." Lana replied "Morning babe." Rhemmuthbkilo asked Lana "Did you sleep well?" Lana said "Yes slept to well." Rhemmuthbkilo told Lana that she went down to the creek took a bath it was so refreshing but afterwards she got out she was cold, her skin was shivering. Lana saw Rhemmuthbkilo eyes they were so beautiful she thought so was the lady she was in love with. Lana had that huge grim as she was staring at her love. Her love said "What!" Lana replied " Nothing just was staring at you thinking how beautiful you are, that I love you. Rhemmuthbkilo said "Awww how sweet." "You are gorgeous to me." "I love you more than anything in the galaxy and more."   
Rhemmuthbkilo said "Why don't we go hiking today thought we could fill out lungs with fresh air get some long needed rest." "Also we need to talk about somethings that needed to be talked out." Lana replied "We do?" Rhemuuthbkilo told Lana "Yeah we need to talk about the adoption of the kids, us, everything."


	9. Chapter 9

First they made sure they ate something before they went hiking. The other campers made breakfast for everyone they asked Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo if they wanted to come over eat with everyone. They were welcomed to join them. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo decided to join everyone for the huge breakfast feast that was being served this beautiful morning. They had all types of breakfast foods there to be eaten. They chowed down so much food but not enough to cause discomfort so when they went hiking it would not hurt them. They collected there dirty dishes, spoon, fork, knife threw it away in the garbage bag that was there. They told everyone "It was good, yummy, thanks that they invited them."

  
They went back into the tent got there hiking gear so they could get as much hiking in before the sun went down. They tied the burlap of the tent then went on there way to explore and seek new lives unknown to anyone. Both were walking hand in hand stopping/looking at every sight, talking about each one as they came up to it. A group of unusual birds flew by. Lana wanted to follow them but Rhemmuthbkilo said "No Lana, we are not fast enough to chase after them." Lana bowed her head in disappoint saying "I understand do not like your answer but I know we are not fast enough to go after them" They must have been walking for hours cause they were both getting kind of hungry. So they stopped to eat there lunch, also to get some liquid in them. After lunch they sat for a while to settle there stomach up before the hike some more. It is always good to rest after you eat so you do not get cramps later when walking without resting your stomach. So it is better to be safe than sorry.

  
So they sat next to each other staring into each others eyes. Rhemuthbkilo said "You know I love you very much." "When I first saw you my heart skipped a beat." "Then when I met you my tongue was tongue tied." "Remember I could not even say a full sentence without mumbling." " All you could say was WHAT I can not hear you, talk louder so I can make out what you said." "You remember that." Lana replied "Yes I do remember that day you kept putting your foot in your mouth Hahahaha." Lana said "That is when I knew I was head over heel with you when you could not even talk right." Rhemmuthbkilo turned red as she bend her head down so Lana could see that she was blushing. Rhemmuthbkilo remembered all the way back when she first saw Lana that day when Lana came out of store wearing that beautiful outfit so full of color that were combined together. Her eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets staring for a long time at Lana. Rhemmuthbkilo said "I fell so hard over you, knew you were the girl for me, I would have waited til the end of time for you." "Then I found out you loved me that was the best day of my life when you told you me you fell in love with me, but every moment with you are the best days of my life, I would never change that." Lana was smiling, crying happy tears.

  
Lana started to talk " Remember Rhemmuthbkilo the dance when you finally asked me out? " Rhemmuthbkilo spoke "Yes you were wearing that colorful dress that was so tight on you that I thought it was going to show your private parts when you sat, bend over." Rhemmuthbkilo replied again "You said about time I asked you out, you were waiting for a while for me to get the nerve up to ask." Lana spoke "Yes I waited forever it seemed like." Lana also said "I fell in love with, I knew you were the women I wanted spent my life with forever and ever." "For the good, bad times we went through and going to go through together." "I just wanted to say thank you, I love you so much." Rhemmuthbkilo was sniffling, with her tears rolling down her face, knowing that the girl she fell in love with, feels the same way about her. They leaned into each other there, both lips touched. Lana held onto Rhemmuthbkilo as the kiss became a long wet one. They let go of each other.

  
Rhemmuthbkilo got on her hand and knees holding onto Lana's left hand. Lana knew what was going to happen deep inside of her but was waiting for the big question from Rhemmuthbkilo lips. Rhemmuthbkilo continuely kept on talking about when they first met, when the first dance, the first kiss, the date, the meting of each of there parents, The asking her to move in, why Lana and herself would be a good match to spent the rest of there lives together. "Lana, you and I are the perfect match to be together forever even when we die go up to heaven." So I am so scared right now my love, afraid I would goof up telling you all of this, how I feel about you, how you make me happy." "Lana, would you want to marry me be my wife forever and ever?" Lana started to cry with tears rolling down her face. Rhemmuthbkilo said "Please Lana do not cry, I never wanted you to drown in tears." Lana spoke "These are happy tears my love." Lana also said "Yes I would love to marry you to be your wife." Rhemmuthbkilo now was the one crying hard. Rhemmuthbkilo produced a ring with a huge gem in the center of two other gems on each of the middle gem. The huge gen was yellow,red color like the color of Lana's eyes. The two gems on each side of the huge gem were red like Rhemmuthbkilo eyes. She put the ring on Lana's ring finger on her left hand. Lana took Rhemmuthbkilo into her arms planted a long wet kiss onto Rhemmuthbkilo lips with the tip of her tongue trying to get through Rhemmuthbkilo mouth.

  
They noticed it was getting late so they packed up everything. Made sure they got everything all packed up before they started to hike back to camp. Both were holding each others hands, smiling while hiking back to camp. They arrived into camp. Everyone was staring at them. They asked Rhemmuthbkilo "Did you ask her?" Rhemmuthbkilo answered them "Yes, she said yes." Everyone cheered, everyone congratulated them with the happy news. Lana was showing off her ring to any one who wanted to look at it. One lady said "You both look so happy,i am so excited about the engagement." Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo both had there eyes locked on each others eyes. They made there way to there tent so they could celebrate in private. They waved to everyone there. Told them "Thank you." Then turned around walked to there tent. Lana opened the burlap of the tent for Rhemmuthbkilo she walked in, then herself (Lana) followed behind. They had hot sex on there minds for tonight...


	10. Chapter 10

Rhemmuthbkilo was going to kiss Lana just as she was going to she noticed Lana was asleep snoring away. She was so disappointed but it was a huge day for the both of them no wonder Lana fell asleep like she did. She noticed she was tired so she got ready for bed. Then made sure the burlap was shit also tied tight so no one could come in. Then she sat on her side of the bed, got under the blankets then snuggled next to Lana. Whispered to her "I love you more than life itself." Then kissed Lana's right cheek. Turned facing outwards but her back up against Lana. Closed her eyes dream all night about there perfect day they had. She was so happy Lana said yes to be her wife forever. Next thing she knew she was closing her eyes.

  
Rhemmuthbkilo felt this cool breeze on her face so she opened one eyes saw Lana blowing in her direction so the breeze hit her face. Lana said "Good morning to my future wife." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "Morning back at you Mrs Wifely." "How did you sleep?" Lana said "I sleep like a baby on a pine tree." "Dreaming of us." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Yes you made me so happy." "I love you Lana Beniko with all of my strength, soul." Lana said "Love you too but more than you love me." They decided they should get up to start there day as being engaged to each other. They both got out of bed put some clothes on. Lana really did not care what she looked like this morning. She knew Rhemmuthbkilo loved her just the way she was without any makeup on. Rhemmuthbkilo made her feel special, loved her even tho she had some faults she was beautiful. They both were dressed had there shoes on.

  
They opened the burlap door of the tent. Walked out saw everyone sitting around. Then all of sudden everyone yelled "Congratulation to both of you!!" They threw little sparkly small stuff at them, also they had balloon's they left go. One of the people who was like a leader of the group told them "Today we celebrate all day about the happy news about you the two of you." "Please you two sit down then you will be served a warm yummy breakfast for this special day." They both replied with saying "Thank you all so much." One person from the group said "You guys are considered family now forever we are here for you guys any time you need us, we will come from the edges of the planets we will make our way to you." They both finished there meal. They got up brought there dirty dishes to the people who were cooking the amazing meal. Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo told them "Thank you so much."

  
Both of them left the eating area of the camp hand and hand walking back to the tent. They both decided they needed alone time so they turned around told them they wanted to hike for a while then come back celebrate the rest of the day with every one. They all put a thumbs up with the ideas that Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo told them. So both of them went back to the tent together there hiking gear, there backpacks, first aide kit, plus strap there lightsabers to there waist. Now they are on there way to do some hiking. They decided to go a different way up North of the camp to see what kind of stuff is up there. Walking hand and hand like they always do exploring things, see the sights, nature, breathing the fresh air. There is not much clean air in the base part at all so everyone wears and face mask or a breathing device of some kind to help them breath better. Then there is some who does not care what they breath in. I really do not think there is nothing wrong with the base air people breathe in.

  
They came up to a canyon which looked so beautiful. They both gasped as the site that stodd before them with the color's yellow, brown, rust color, red, pink blended in the canyon walls. One the other side of the canyon there was green grass in which was a rare sight here on the planet Odessen but there is green grass. Lana saw a group little speckled birds flying around, which in her mind were the cutest things she ever saw with the most beautiful sound coming from the inside of the little speckled bird. They kept on walking seing wildlife every where they turned. Lana stopped to drink some water then gave some to rhemmuthbkilo she drank quite a bit of the water she must have been really thirsty. Thank goddess they had three more containers of water to keep them hydrated. They looked for a place to sit to have a snack, also to rest for a little bit. They saw a down tree log so they walked over to it, sat down. Rhemmuthbkilo opened the back pack up. She took a couple bags that contained snacks that would give them the protein and energy they needed to hike more, get back to camp. Lana put back the bags of snacks, they did not want to eat them all right away. They both got up went around the canyon to the green grass side see what was beyond the grass.

  
As they hiked around to the other side of the canyon they saw down in the canyon which looked some huts with people walking around. Animals like chickens, goats, dogs were happily running next to the people. The people looked happy down there. Lana said they some how go down there to meet these people. Rhemmuthbkilo said "You know Lana these people down there might not be so friendly towards strangers just showing up out of the blue you know." Lana replied "I know that but you know me in wanting to meet people." "Not scared to go about it." So they spotted a trail that looked like it was leading down into the canyon. They slowly hiked down the trail through the brush, bushes to get to the bottom. It was a very winding trail so many curves. Half way down Lana was getting tired so she sat down on a huge rock so did Rhemmuthbkilo right beside her. Lana took one of the water containers so they can drink some water. Sweat was rolling down there from there head to there face. They both wiped the sweat from the front of there faces with there jackets. Rhemmuthbkilo took out some bags of snack stuff so they can nibble on it for protein and get the energy to hike the rest of the way down into the canyon to the bottom without any problems that would occur if they did not drink water or eat something in which there bodies did crave.

  
They got back up to finish hiking the rest of the way down to the canyon bottom to hopefully see the people, animals. Hopefully the people welcome them with open arms, not with weapons. As they got closer to the bottom of the canyon the more nerve both of them got. Just a little bit more to walk then they will be on the canynon floor. They made it to the bottom there feet touched the ground of the canyon but before them was a huge leafy bush that blocked there view. So Lana took her hand brought them up towards the leafy bush to spread the bush branches to one side they saw.........


	11. Chapter 11

Lana spread the leafy branches of the bush to one side they both stood there in shock........They saw the people but they saw two strange black mouses one i was a female n a red and white dress with yellow shoes and the other one dressed in red shorts with white buttons and yellow shoes. (Do you know who these two mice I am talking about?" They were dancing together in front of these people. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo got up came out into view. The dancing two mice stopped dance. The people got scared of Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo presence but the mice talked to the people explaining these were people who were nice wanted to be there friends. The black mice said they had to leave to bring people cheer so they left in a flash.

  
The group of people gathered around Rhemmuthbkilo and Lana pawing at them, touching there face, clothes. The people were smiling. Then one of those people said "Where are you two from?" Lana said "We live in Odessen Base ." The one person who asked said "That is so full of to many people that is why we all moved out here doe peace and quiet." "To nosey there." "Glad I live here the stars, moons at night, then during the day the beautiful land, seeing wildlife." Lana and Rhemmuthbkil got to meet everyone in that camp community. They built houses, barns, even a school so the kids could get a education, hospital, doctor office, they even have a flea market, grocery store which they do go to Odessen Base to get stuff to feed everyone, also to get house hold stuff, person use stuff for them all. Also they had a shrink there so when people need to talk or work out there problems, issues they have someone to talk to. Also have a church there for people to believe, have faith in themselves, also need there bad stuff washed away or cleansed. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo were both impressed of how well they organized this camp community. They showed them they found clear drinking water themselves without asking anyone what to do.

  
They asked them if they wanted to stay for a couple of days. Both Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo said they could not cause they did not bring anything to camp with but the main reason was that they got engaged where they were camping at, the people in that camp community wanted to celebrate the rest of the day so they have to get back. Those people marinated meat all day, also they are getting ready for the big event of celebration way into the night. The people understood. The one guy said "Come back another time we will celebrate your engagement, you guys can stay as long as you like." "You can get to know us, how we run things around here." "Lana said "That works for us, we are glad we met you all." Rhemmuthbkilo and Lana had to get back so they would be back in time for a long celebration for both of them. They hugged them all, said there goodbyes. Started hiking back up the canyon it was a slow process but they did it in record time faster than when they hiked down into the canyon. They got to the top saw the green grassy area so they knew they were at the place. They did not get so lost as they thought they were.

  
They sat to rest a while, also drink some water from there water containers that the people filled for them. They were hungry so Lana reached in there bag to get some snacks out to munch on. The snacks she pulled out of the bad were nuts, dried fruits, some kind of jerky the people from down in the canyon gave them these snacks. Lana said "Wow, they are very good, so full of favor. " Rhemmuthbkilo replied "yes, they did a good job in the nuts, drying there vegetables, fruit, berries perfectly, the meat that they made into jerky was out standing." Lana nodded her head in agreement with what Rhemmuthbkilo was saying. Lana put what was the left of the snacks they ate back into the bag. They got up cleaned themselves up, did what they needed to do before they hiked the rest of the way back to there tent. Lana reached for Rhemmuthbkilo hand to hold pulled Rhemmuthbkilo towards her to give her a long wet kiss. They both have there arms around each other bodies. Rhemmuthbkilo let go of Lana then said "Hmm that was nice." "I think we both needed that right now to get the protein, plus the water to hydrate our bodies." Lana agreed then said "We do not have much further to go then we can start our celebration with all of those people at our camp. Rhemmuthbkilo mentioned to Lana "We have to visit the people who live down in the canyon they were such nice people." "I felt bad we had to leave like we did but we had another engagement we had to get back to." Lana said "I know I felt bad also but that is life my love, nothing we could have done about it."

  
Lana grabbed Rhemmuthbkilo hand again but this time they started hiking back to there tent so they could get back to enjoy the party that is meant for the both of them. In the distance they saw there tent so they picked up speed so they could get there to unwind, rest before they were dragged outside to enjoy in the celebration fun that was meant for them. They came upon the camp no one was around. they thought that was kind of suspicious so they checked all the huts, tents, camper like trucks, even checked there sky car but nothing different just no one was around. So they entered there tent to change there clothes, unpack there bag, other things they needed to do. All of sudden they heard footsteps so they reached for there lightsabers undid the burlap in front of there tent. They peeked out just little bit between a gap of the burlap so they could get a better look at who was walking around in the area. It was just the people that lived in this camp community walking back with fruit, veggies, jugs of kind of liquid, bags of something they both could not tell what it was inside of all of those bags they were carrying. They tied to be quiet so they would not know they were back yet. They were decorating hanging lanterns, paper, balloons, all kinds of stuff for there party. So Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo decided to lay down for a nap since they were both tired. maybe if they took a nap then they could stay up for hours into the party without crashing early. So both of them layered down on there bed snuggling together closing there eyes.....


	12. Chapter 12

Lana woke up Rhemmuthbkilo told her to wake up. It was time for the big party in honor of there engagement. Both got up got dressed in just normal casual clothes. Lana wore shorts, shirt, her sandals. Rhemmuthbkilo wore a short too, tank top also her boots. They were ready for this huge celebration to begin. They opened the burlap of the tent. Everyone said "Congrats to the love birds Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo." All the people there clapped, cheered. The people threw colorful small type stuff at them. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo were smiling, happy, very grateful of these camp people threw this party for them. Both of them helped the people decorate, make certain crafts with the little children there for this party. Both wanted to be part of the celebration so they were put to work. Then after they were done helping the children with the crafts for there party the women came to get them to prepare the huge feast the women were going to make for the both of them for later that night. So Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo worked hard did the veggies, then helped bake the bread and rolls. The women already got the meat seasoned ready to go into the fire to cook. The meat had to cook for a while in the fire ashes. As the men put the meat into the fire pit to cook. 

  
The women grabbed Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo took them into one of the womens tent. One group took Lana, the other group of women took Rhemmuthbkilo. They told them they wanted to do there hair, face, give each one of them a massage. They both said that was fine with them but they did not have to pamper them. The women all said they wanted too. Lana they cleansed her face then put a hot towel on her face. Lana thought to her self this feels so good. It is going to make me fall asleep. In the mean time Rhemmuthbkilo was spoiled with them washing her hair, then a conditioner to make the hair soft. When the hair was dry the put flowers in her hair. Then they laid her back started with her cleaning her face using a homemade scrub made out of the dirt/sand that was outside. She had her eyes closed enjoying the face being massaged with the scrub. Checking back in with how Lana is doing. They took the warm towel off of Lana's face. The women also put a scrub on Lana's face it smelled like peach's but it was gritty like feeling. Then they put cream on her face massaged into her skin. Slow circle like motion strokes for the cheeks, chin, forehead. Around the eyes they had to slowly in a lift ward motion to keep the eye skin at the lift position at all times. After her face was done they did her hair. Decided to wash her hair, then put black stuff that looked like mud in her hair but it smelt good. They lt her hair dry then put her hair with stones that sparkled. She looked like a queen, Lana thought. Then the massage was given to her. That relaxed every muscle in her body. Lana almost fell asleep but she did not. The girls were both done with there beautiful new look.. They looked into the mirror in which they provided so they could take a look at themselves. Both were shocked at the new look but liked it. Now it was time to get dressed back into the clothes they were wearing and shoes. Now that they were dressed again. They made there way out of the tent Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo came out first then all of the women that helped. 

  
Everyone clapped, cheered, some held up there arms shaking there fist of approval as the two love birds stepped out of the tent among with all of the other women who helped in this beautiful transformation of both Lana and Remmuthbkilo. Lana and Rhmmuthbkilo shook everyone's hands,even hugged a few people. Thanking every one of this awesome/wonderful day they were having. The main leader stood in front of everyone said "A toast to the two people we just met that are nice, lovable, caring funny, outgoing, kind to there lifetime together til they die and meet in heaven to be together again" To there engagement to both Lana & Rhemmthbkilo." The leader lifted his glass up so did everyone else so they toast the lucky two who made this special day a time to show love, ask the other if they would marry them. He said "Let's celebrate now of there special day." 

  
Everyone lefted to do there part in celebration The children brought them a flower ring like halo to wear on there heads they made it themselves. The children put the flowered halo's on top of there heads then sang a beautiful song to Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo. The two were so touch of the children made and the song they sung. They both had tears in there eyes. Both Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo gave the all of the children hugs,kisses, thanked them for everything. Then it was feast time to eat. The women brought out the food to all of the tables but the women serve Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo first before everyone else because they were guest, also they got engaged the night before. People who come here to camp or visit get served first, treated like royalty just because or if they have a celebration too of some kind. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo finished eating they were so stuffed with wonderful food, plus the yummy dessert's they had so much to choose from. Everyone as done with there meal so everyone chipped in to clean after themselves, everyone else that was there. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo tried to help but they all said no this was your guys special day/evening so you two get a break only for today. They both nodded to the person who told them that.

  
Finally the singing, dancing, drinking part usually that was held for the evening. Also had a huge bonfire going to keep everyone warm since tonight it seemed a little cooler than normal out. It seemed that everyone was cold. So everyone sat in a circle around the bonfire to get warm. Most of all the adults, children had some kind of drink in there hands. Everyone was having a good times. They sang around the fire, also some danced. This went on for hours. Then Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo were getting tired so they told everyone that this was the most fantastic day they ever had. They will never forget it. They hugged, thanked everyone. They walked hand and hand to there tent. Before they went in they kissed for a long time. Then Lana opened the burlap of the tent, they walked inside. So they got undressed, got there night time clothes on. Both got in bed fell asleep within minutes...


	13. Chapter 13

Lana woke up to the sound of rain hitting the tent. It was a peaceful sound. The smell of fresh rain was a nice fresh smell. She got up opened the burlap door of the tent looked outside it was dark, lite rain. She could see in the distance lightening bolt dancing in the among the cloud that were in the sky. She decided it as time to wake up, get dress, eat a lite breakfast then go for a walk for relaxation. She put her hiking shorts on, her hiking boots in which she loved so much., her warm socks, a tank top like shirt, over the top of the of tank top she put on a long sleeve flannel like shirt. She opened the burlap door flap of the ten. Walked out into the misty, gloomy. out doors. Lana looked west there was some clear sky not much tho, There were people already outside enjoying the morning with something hot to drink sitting down or standing talking among themselves.

So Lana walked over to sit down they brought her a mug asked her what she wanted to drink "Some hot coffee wound work just fine little bit of sweetener in it, if you have any." They said "Yes we do." So the left to go get her coffee. Then someone came by asked her if she was hungry wanted something to eat. Lana replied "Yes I am stravin Marvin." They asked "who is starving Marvin?" Lana said "It is a name of a pig like character from a cartoon show called Felix the cat." "Then it is also when a person is so hungry they say the words Starvin Marvin." The other people said "Makes sense." The one women asked Lana "What do you want to order for the morning to eat?" Lana replied " I want some of those yummy pancake I had yesterday, plus that meat you guys cooked, those potato things you all made too. All of that stuff was so yummy, tasty." They brought out her coffee in a huge mug. Each one of the ladies brought out butter, syrup, jams, other stuff to go on the potato like hot sauces, red like sauce that is seasoned with spices. 

  
Lana was looking at there tent saw that Rhemmuthbkilo just stepped out of the tent. She smiled at her, waved at her. Rhemmuthbkilo saw Lana smiled back at her, also waved. She was walking towards Lana slowly trying to walk through the crowds of people either sitting in the chairs next to the tables or standing around. Both Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo were staring into each other eyes from afar with that deep intense look of love. Lana stare was interrupted by the girls bringing her food to her, setting down in front of her. Food over powered her from keeping on staring at Rhemmuthbkilo. Her stomach was hungry. Before the girls left she said the coffee was delicious, very good, thank you for cooking, bringing the food to me. I could have walked up front to get my own, or even inside of the tent. My legs are not broken. One of the girls said "Remember you two are guest in this camp." "We want to wait on you and Rhmmubhbkilo."Just as the girls left Lana, Rhemmuthbkilo sat beside her telling Lana how beautiful she looked. Lana blushed said "hey baby you are my world, you are the most beautiful women I know." Lana kissed her hard on the lips her tongue went in between Rhmmuthbkilo lips, Rhemmuthbkilo started sucking on Lana's tongue. They both decided they would stop since everyone was watching them. It felt weird everyone watching them kiss that way. 

  
The girls came out asked Rhemmuthbkilo if she wanted coffee and something to warm to eat. Rhemmuthbkilo replied" Yes I am hungry can I have what she is having plus coffee with cream in mine." "Thank you girls, you did not have to do this we could have got our own." The girls said laughing "Lana already told us that too like you just did." Rhemmuthbkilo just laughed. The girls brought her coffee and her food. She ate it so fast that Lana had that look with her jaw dropped in total shock of how fast Rhemmuthbkilo ate her food. Rhemmuthbkilo looked at lana said "What I was so hungry, can't I eat fast." Lana said "Yes sweetheart you can but I never see you eat that fast on any kind of food." Rhemmuthbkilo just shook her head. They both picked up there dishes, also they cleaned up there area they ate on. They brought there dishes to the tent that they cooked in. The girls said they did not have to do that, that they would have done it. Lana said "You are not our slaves or maids so why not bring you the dishes and clean up after ourselves." They left the tent walked back to there tent. Lana lifted the burlap of the tent for Rhemmuthbkilo. They both decided they would pack there back pack go on another hiking adventure. Since it is early enough they agreed that a hiking trip would be good exercise, fun. They left there tent, told everyone that they were going on another hike. Lana says' If we are not back by dark please come looking for us." The leader said " "We will." 


	14. Chapter 14

Rhemmuthbkilo and Lana both tuned around went walking south to a new place they never been before. Off they hiked passing rock formations, some grassy areas, Lana of course was taking pics, samples of the dirt, rocks, sand of everything so when they do go home she can analyze her samples she got. Lana loves to do things like that, like to examine stuff she finds, analyze them. Rhemmuthbkilo asked Lana "Don't you ever get tired of doing this exterminating or taking samples of everything you see." Lana replied " You know I love that stuff." "My father got me into this stuff when I was a little kid." Lana also said "You like to go to the training range to work out, also practice your fighting skills all the time!" Rhemmuthbkilo said "Yes I love to do that all the time." "I am sorry I did not mean for what I said to you about what you love to do." "I love that you like to do that stuff." "I just expressed it the wrong way." "Will you forgive me." Lana replied "Yes I will forgive why wouldn't I." Lana finished what she was doing, collecting samples putting them into plastic sample bags, taking pictures. She grabbed Rhemmuthbkilo hand then turned around so they could finish there walk. 

Both of them walking, talking as they hike of there adventure. They saw black smoke coming from behind the small hill so they decided to check it out. They had there lightsabers out and ready for anything that might or will happen. They ran for a good couple miles both out of breath. They came upon a house like hut that was on fire. They both made sure everyone was out of the hut, even the animals. They were all safe. Lana asked them "Are you all okay?" The man replied "Yes we are okay, just without a home." Rhemmuthbkilo spoke up "A group of people that we are camped at they will take you guys in, also care for the animals." "So you will be okay, be around very nice, caring people." Lana said "They will welcome you with open arms, treat you all like family." The man said "That would be awesome cause we do not have any where to go, we lost everything in the fire." So Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo both help with the horses and hooked them up to the wagon. They loaded everything that those people could save before the fire spread out of control. Also they loaded the rest of the hay they had for the horses plus, food, everything, even the kids rode back there. The women sat closer up front. The one was the mom she held the infant. the mom was trying to breast feed the young one while the wagon was going over the rugged land. The kids were having fun on the wagon singing, playing. So were the dogs laid on a blanket on the wagon trying to sleep but was hard tho with the jerking, bumping from the wagon that was being pulled. Lana was in front of the wagon, Rhemmuthbkilo was at the end of the wagon so they could protect them in case of bandits or wild animals (or even Beeker). It was slow at first but as the horses got up to a faster pace it went smoothly. They were finally over the long hurdle of there journey. Camp came into view. Both Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo stared at each with a smile on there face after they both saw that camp was straight ahead of them. 

  
They came up to the camp, with everyone coming out of there tents to see what was going on, why there were kids cheering. The leader he walked up to Lana asking "What is going on, who are these people?" "Lana said "We were exploring saw black smoke from behind a hill so we both went out to investigate it." "When we came upon the smoke, we saw that the house was so full of flames." "We noticed everyone, even the animals, all of there stuff out of harms way." We told them you guys could help them out. The leader replied "Yes we could help them, that is who we are, you two know that." The leader said "Come on inside of this tent we will make this is your new home for right now." The husband says crying "Thank you so much." Some of the people at the camp unhooked the horses from the wagon put them in the stable with the others. One of the guys at the stable took the bundles of hay from he wagon to the stable put them on top of the other bundles of hay they had stacked. The other animals like the chickens were put in the chicken coop, the cows in the barn with the other cows, the cats with the other cats in the barn that accepted them right away. The dogs they put in there tent with them. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo were relieved that every thing went well. The animals taken care of that easily. The family got taken care of so quickly. The offered the family a tent for there own so the family/dogs would have shelter, food.

  
Later that day the family came out of the tent to socialize with everyone, also thank them for offering them a tent to live in to be part of there community with questions or anything. The husband expressed his feelings to everyone in the camping community of being grateful, honored, touched by everyone who helped them, put up his animals so they also had shelter, food. They were forever in there debt. The leader said "No debt just helping people in need." "You can stay as long as you like, Now you are part of the family." The husband just nodded his head said "Thank you for accepting us." Everyone clapped, cheered just like when they accepted Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo as family, also for being part of the camp community." It was getting late so the women was bringing out dinner for everyone. Some of the people were getting the animals meals together like feed the chickens, feed the cows, feed the horses, also the cats give them fresh cream from the cows-some meat chopped up with veggies for there meal in which they ate. Back to the women bringing the diner out to everyone. First the new addition to the camp community the new family were served first them Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo then everyone else was served dinner. The meal was meat, potatoes, salad with stuff on it a creamy tasty dressing on top. The dessert was some kind of sweet pie with ice cream on top. Everyone was done so the women cleared off the tables, cleaned up,washed the dishes and cook ware. 

  
Everyone went to surround the fire in which was made to get warm. People were coming to sit by the fire men,women, kids. There was laughter, talking, smiles, drinking booze or water, flavored juices for the kids or the adult who did not had booze to drink. The fire died down so everyone as calling it a night. the family said there good nights to all. Lana & Rhemmuthbkilo said there nights to everyone, they called it a night also. They were both tired, wanted to sleep. Off they went to there tent. Rhemmuthbkilo opened the burlap of the tent so they could go inside. Once inside they got there sleep clothes on. Then off to bed..... They kissed each other on the lips said "night my love." "See you in the morning."


	15. Chapter 15

Lana opened her eyes to the hearing of rain fall. She loved the rain the way it smelled before and afterwards. She liked to go outside let the rain splash on her face, also jump in the puddles like the kids love to do. Yes she was a kid at heart. Lana decided to get out of bed get her day started. She grabbed some pants put them on, then grabbed a warm shirt to put on, of course her boots, then her coat which had a fur like lining in the inside of her coat to keep her warm. After she got dressed, she combed her hair, cleaned her face, put moisturizer on cause of the weather, also she did not want her skin to not be protected. Lana opened the burlap of the opening of the tent, stuck her head out. She smelled the rain, plus food, also coffee which she needed to stay awake for today. People were outside either doing there chores or eating, some were just chit chatting among themselves. Lana smiled than said "Good morning to every one." 

  
She walked into the food tent to fetch herself some coffee she really needed something to get herself focused and her brain to wake up since it seemed it was dead at the moment, not working right. One of the women asked her if she was hungry. Lana said "Yes I am really hungry." The one lady asked her "What do you want to eat this morning my sweet." Lana replied "Pancakes, bacon, potatoes, pastries please." The lady laughed at Lana. Lana had that shy look on her face. The lady said find a seat lie always just wait, then we will bring it out to you. Lana left the food tent looking for a seat. She saw the family that Rhemmuthbkilo and her rescued yesterday so she decided to sit at the same table as them since they looked so lost, no one was sitting by them. Lana asked them if she could sit join them. The husband replied saying "Yes please do." The husband, wife, the kids were at the table drinking there hot drinks waiting for there food to get there. Lana sat beside them drinking her coffee with them, also decided to wait with them also with eat them. Lana asked them "Did you all have a good night sleep, are you all doing okay." The wife replied "We slept like a baby thanks for asking, we are doing okay cause we loss our house during a fire so it is a terrible thing." "We looked into on the animals: cows, horse, cats, dogs they were doing great." "They were happy to see us." "I am really happy that were got to have our dogs, cats inside of the tent they are like family." Lana said "These guys are nice, caring sincere folks here, some times it feels like they do not but they have chores to do, but once they are done then they will come and talk everyone." Both the husband who was named Steven, Wife named Cami, kids named Elijah, Bonnie, Mia. 

  
Finally the food started to come. Everyone in the group was hungry. First served were the kids, the three said "Thank you, we are so hungry." Then Cami got served her eyes were wide from how much food that was put down in front of her. She started to eat the food. Steven's food finally arrived, he told the server "Thank you." They said "Your welcome." Another server brought Lana's food. The pancakes, bacon, potatoes, yummy looking pastries in which every one at the table looked at with a smile. Steven asked "You must be very hungry to eat all of that up." Lana replied in a shy voice "Yeah I am kind of starving Marvin in which she laughed after saying it." So Lana ate her food very slowly so she could disgust it before she started her morning, plus a good warm tasting cup of coffee. It is so cold out that you could see the steam from the coffee rise up out the mug. Lana was thinking to herself that she was that happiest girl right now. She is with her love Rhemmuthbkilo who gave a beautiful ring, a fun get away adventure, set up camp in a friendly camp community meeting so many nice people, hiking through out the area, collecting samples of the ground-plant life-animal fur-everything around her-etc. Also meeting a community of people that lived at the bottom of a canyon that has lived for a while, rescuing a family from a house fire in the middle of nowhere. Still eating her food Lana was. 

  
She could not eat all of her food so Lana decided that the dog and cats plus other animals deserved this food. So she wrapped it up in a piece of cloth, made her way to the stables that was where the animals were being lodged at. She sat on some hay started to feed some of the animals that could have this kind of food. The families dogs that she sat with during breakfast were in there so she also fed them too. The horses got some yummies, the cows, goats, bunnies. Lana sat with the animals for a while to give love, talk to them. She loved animals, to help in any way possible. She left the stable while the animals were there eating there yummies that she saved for them. She walked back to the sitting area. The family was still sitting there so she went up to them sat down to chat again with them. She felt so sorry for them cause no one was giving them the time of day that pissed her off. So Lana got up got in front of the sitting area it was like a small stage she yelled everyone come here now. Myself and Rhemmuthbkilo rescued this family from a house fire not one of you this morning gave them the time of day I am so disappointed in all of you. So don't bother they have us now we will be there family to help, all. Everyone just stood there in shock and also feeling bad for what they did. The family clapped at what Lana said. Lana went over to the family hugged them, kissed them. As Lana looked up she saw her love (Rhemmuthbkilo) coming out of the tent saying loudly "Hooray for Lana for sticking up for that family we rescued." "I love you Lana so much." Lana replied loudly "I love you too Rhemmuthbkilo for ever and ever." Yes I hope everyone is ashamed of themselves for this. The leader replied "Remember we have chores to do during the day. Lana said "The ones who did not do any could have just came by to say hi or just visited with them." "We forgive you all but get real here they are human beings like all of us, they all should be treated like everyone else." he women asked Cami if she wanted to help cook, the men asked Steven if he wanted to help they both said yes. Deep inside both of there minds they thought they would milk the people's feeling guilty for a while cause those people treated them not so nice. They wanted just to be liked. They could not help it there house burnt down they lost everything. The teacher came by to get the three kids Bonnie, Mia, Elijah so they could go to school, to learn. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo were pleased how it panned out. 

  
Rhemmuthbkilo went into the food tent since she had not eaten breakfast yet so the ladies asked her what she wanted. The ladies said "Your love asked for everything for breakfast." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "Yes she eats like she never ate anything before but that is my girl." She told the ladies "I will have the same what Lana had for breakfast if that is okay." The ladies replied "Yes." Go outside to the sitting area we will bring it out to you when it is ready okay!" Rhemmuthkilo replied "Roger Ramjet." Lana told Rhemmuthvkilo of her morning. The family being ignored like they were, the pigging out on breakfast but the best part Lana told her was that she got to go to the stables to feed the animals the rest of her breakfast. The animals that could eat that was given hay, oats, other foods that they could eat. Lana did not want no animal left out on being fed. Between her studying everything and animals plus Rhemmuthbkilo that was her life. The ladies brought out her breakfast her eyes were so big looking at all of that food. She asked Lana "Did you eat this, just wow." Lana just laughed. Lana said to Rhemmuthbkilo "Lets go hiking or something i do not want to be here I am still pissed off at them for treating that family with no respect." "How dare they do that." Rhemmuthbkilo said "In there minds they did not think they did anything wrong, they just did there morning chores like they do everyday."

  
Rhemmuthbkilo could not finish her breakfast so Lana convinced her to give her food to the animals. So Rhemmuthbkilo did just that both of them went to the stables so they could both feed the animals make sure they all were fed. They finished feeding the animals both decided to go on a hiking trip so they went back to there tent. Once inside of the tent they packed both of there back packs with food, cooking equipment, drinks, extra clothes, two first aide kits. Both changed into there hiking boots. Now they were ready to start another adventure maybe it will be good, bad, who knows but Lana had to get out of there before hell broke loose from her being so pissed off of how everyone treated that family. So they left the tent went over to that families tent to tell them that they were going on a hiking adventure. They said "Have fun." Then they decided to go tell the leader that they were going hiking so in case they did not come back to send a search party to look for them. 


	16. Chapter 16

So Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo left the camp holding hands, laughing, smiling. They were both talking about them, life, that family they rescued yesterday, just everything that popped up in there heads. They both decided to go up North again maybe get to see the people who lives at the bottom of the canyon that they visited a couple days ago but it was cut short. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo decided to step up there hiking to a faster pace then rest for a few then back to hiking them stop to rest then back to hiking visa versa. The air was so fresh up in the North. On one side of the rim was so green, lush so full of plants, tree's, animal life than the other side in which they walked upon to get to the trail that leads to the bottom of the canyon. They stopped to rest, also drink some juice in which it gave them energy so they could hiking longer to get where they wanted to be. They also necklaced on some nuts, dried meat, dried fruit for the protein also the energy. Now there bodies were fueled up ready to hike more. Hand in hand they continue to walk North to the green area that was on the Northern side of the canyon rim. Lana stopped in her tracks cause she heard rumbling noise so did Rhemmuthbkilo so they stopped to look around to see where the rumbling noise was coming from. They saw dust rising in the distance a head of them. They were funky racing cars even a pink car. They had all sort of characters driving the cars, sitting in cars not driving. Little do they know that it was Hanna Barbara Wacky Races across this Star Wars story hehehehe. So Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo sat watched the race from far away. Both decided it was time to move on to hike to where they wanted to be at.   
Lana saw up a head the green grass area by the canyon so they know they were in the right place where he trail was to get down to the bottom of the canyon.

Rhemmuthbkilo the color's yellow, brown, rust color, red, pink blended in the canyon walls. They both thought that was so beautiful to see that exotic sight. They got to the grassy area they decided to rest for a bit to drink some juice, nibble on some snacks they brought with them. The grass felt wonderful to feel when sitting on it. They brushed there hands against the grass. It tickled the palm of there hands. As they ate there snack all they could do was to stare into each others eyes like they were in a trance. The love they had for each other was so real, intense. They decided to hike some more they knew they were almost to the trail that lead them down to the people who lived in the huts on the bottom of the canyon. Lana found the trail so they started to go down the windy trail slowly so they would not fall hurt themselves maybe even get killed. They both held onto to each other tightly as they were going down the trail. Lana saw some any types of life pants, animals, even rocks she wanted to pick up along the way, also sand particles, anything science she wanted to see and looked at also study, get samples for later to study further. Both knew they were getting to the end of the trail so that means they were almost on the bottom of the canyon. They came upon the mass thickness of leafy bushes in front of them. They knew if they spread outwards with there hands and arms to open the leafy bushes, branches they would see the village of hut. There friends to try spend more time getting to know them. So they spread open the bushes, branches saw the huts, people, animals,children running & playing. 

  
They walked through the brush standing still watching everything around them. Until the children saw them came running towards them. The kids yelled Ana and Remmy they came back as they promised. Everyone stopped what they were doing some walked, some ran to see if actually showed up as they promised they would. This time Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo brought a lot of stuff for everyone like clothes, food, gifts, toys, also came from the sky a couple bales of hay for the horses, cows, other animals who ate hay,plus alfalfa lot those animals. (Secretly friends of Lana help a friend in need helping others.) Had brought medical supplies for them also. Also brought with them stuff for the cats, dogs, even chicken food. The people there were so excited that they brought all of this stuff for them without any thing in return but friendship, love, honestly. This stuff was dropped by air also by Lana's friends cause Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo could not have carried that stuff all the way then down into the canyon by themselves. I guess they could have if they had super power in which they sort of do just so hard to explain. 

  
Everyone took boxes inside of the huts in which they were meant for schools, hospitals, doctor clinics, store, food storage place, food diner they have down there, even there houses well I mean huts they call them. Everyone was dancing, singing, cheering that they friends who they call there life line friends came back but they were not expecting all of the gifts that was a complete shocked to them. Each place had boxes to unpack so everyone was at work trying to get them all done. The women in the mean time was done putting away food,new pans and pots, other stuff. Now they had to make dinner for the night. The men plus Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo went out to look for wood for tonight's fire pit. One last drop was made that was of firewood, other stuff they needed, maybe did not need but they could stock up on. They still looked for firewood never hurts to have more firewood it will get more seasoned as time goes by. The men plus Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo brought back more firewood, also in wagons, carts, trailer there was wood being brought back to the village. Plus the firewood from the last drop, made them have way more than anyone could hope for of firewood. It was getting towards the late afternoon they were going to leave cause they wanted enough day light left to get back. But they convince the two to stay for at least til tomorrow so they could visit more with them. Rhemmuthbkilo and Lana both agreed to stay. So now it was time to prepare for the evening like chores, prepare the fire pit, finish up with dinner for all, feed all of the animals that were there so they had a warm full stomach too. 


	17. Chapter 17

Lana helped with the preparations for dinner, Rhemmuthbkilo helped with the manly stuff like get the fire pit ready, enough wood for tonight's bash, setting up the tables, chairs for the night time meal. Then when the women did not need Lana any more she decided to go feed the animals that were inside of the stable. That was her second thing to do to make sure all of the animals were taken care of so it would ease her mind. Of course the first thing was her love Rhemmuthbkilo. She was really blessed she was happy with how her life is going. She decided she better go help the women get the food or dinner out to put it on each of he tables. The plates, silverware, cups or mugs were placed in front of each chair organized like a plate setting would like. 

  
In the mean time Rhemmuthbkilo was hard at work doing the hard chores she was really enjoying the hard work. She missed it very much. All of the men, boys, herself were less than a 1/3 mile from there village getting fresh water from a stream that was as clean as water. Rhemmuthbkilo could see the bottom that had fish swimming around, splashing, jumping around. Everyone had a container that looked more like a jug to filled them with the fresh water from the stream. They were done so they started to walk back when Rhemmuthbkilo noticed movement further up the stream she could not make out what it was animal, human, creature, robot. She tried to focus on the figure she saw she had to take a double look. What she thought she saw was Jar Jar with his floppy ears but a younger verison. She shook her heads in disbelief thinking she is seeing things. The thing waved at her. She heard stories of Jar Jar Binks but this could not be he died a long time ago. So her hand was on her lightsaber which was on the left side of her waist. She had to make sure that it was actual him or a person who resembles Jar Jar or a creature pretending to be him. She was still not trusting it was him, maybe a decoy of some kind. She saw beyond the look like Jar Jar there was an army of men ready to fight. Rhemmuthbkilo used this horn like thing to blow into to warn or give heads up to Lana there is trouble so protect the women, kids, of course the animals. The Jar Jar look alike, plus the leader of the army walked up to Rhemmuthbkilo they both said "We are just passing through need to rest, have a good cooked meal." Rhemmuthbkilo sighed in relief. She blew in the horn again three times in which that stands for false alarm. So Lana stopped in her tracks telling the women, kids it was a false alarm so get back in preparing the evening meal. Lana and a couple older kids helped her get the animals back in the stable, also to calm them down. 

  
The women continued to get the feast ready to be put out for everyone to eat. The men plus Rhemmuthvkilo and there new visitors carried the jugs, containers of water back to the village. The new visitors who arrived also helped carry the containers of water back to village. Lana saw them coming towards her carrying the water that they will pour into the water filtration system to make sure the water is pure. Once they got back all the women hugged and kisses there sweetheart even Lana got a hard wet kiss from her baby. The new visitors just smiled. The main leader of the people who lived down here came to the visitors leader told him "to put everything down that it was time to feed. He also told the visitors leader that they will restock there water, food everything they will need to get back on the road again." "We will take care of your horses make sure they are taken care of, new shoes put on there hoofs, food for them when you get back on the road again you will be able to feed them well." He said "Thank you for being so nice, caring most people do not care they are actually quite rude to us." We ill sleep in the stable where it is warm, even if you have any space available we would like shelter than the stable." "Hope we are not a bother." The other guy said "Not at all." So the stable boys took there horses, the other folks took they stuff to shield against everything so there stuff would not get lost or damaged. In the meantime Lana and Rhemmuthvkilo were still hugging, kissing each other. Lana said "I was so worried about you when I heard the horn blow cause I knew there was trouble or trouble yet to come but soon." "I did not want you to die or something bad happen to you." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "My love I can defend myself I am a good skilled fighter, I am very strong" Lana said "I know that but I will still worry about you when you have to fight someone.'"That is just who I am." Rhemmuthbkilo said "I know, I know." She kissed Lana hard on the lips then told her that she loved her very much forever. Lana said back to her "I love you also very much to the day I died then wait for you in heaven." 

  
The leader of the village told the visitor (guest) leader to go take a seat plus the others so you all can eat. The visitor leader bowed, then went to his men to tell them it was time to feed. They put all of there stuff, weapons down in a safe place. Then they all walked to the eating area, sat down. The last person sat down then the women brought out some of the food (they had more than enough food )but they needed to control it so the villagers had dinner also not one person would not starve. Not even a animal. The men really enjoyed the hot meal, the drinks. There was no booze there but the men really enjoyed the hot drinks and cold drinks that were being served to them. Some of the men ate slowly to be able to enjoy the taste of the food but other decided they needed to inhale or eat like a wild animal never ate a meal before. The food that was before them was all kinds of meats, cheeses, breads, vegetables, desserts there were so many of them to choose from. The men looked like they were relaxed, content, not hungry anymore. It looked like bed time for them. They looked so tired, slowly passing out. The village leader told them "why don't you guys get some sleep while we all eat, then clean up, then you all will be ready for the celebration we are doing tonight." Everyone of them cheered said"Will be there for sure." So all of the men got up left to go where they were going to bunk at, get some sleep that they greeted needed.

  
The tables were cleaned off now it was everyone else turn to eat. So everyone took there places. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo sat down holding hands waiting for the meal to come. They were both starving Marvin could eat anything even the table, all LOL. The meal was finally being put out by the women, young women. As they were bringing out the food it smelt so good, making everyone more hungry. On the tables were meats, cheeses, different kinds of breads, vegetables, fruits, desserts that would make your mouth drool. Lana told Remmuthbkilo "Where do we start." Rhemmuthbkilo replied smiling "Well on the desserts I can take them rubbed it all over your body then lick, suck, eat it off of every inch of your body." Lana was blushing a nice shade of red, had that grin on her face. Lana said "First we eat cause I am dying of lack of food right now, then dessert later." Rhemmuthbkilo said "That works for love." So they ate this kind of food and ate almost everything there they had to try everything. Everyone was done eating dinner. The women and young women plus kids helped with the clearing and washing of every bit of dishes they had. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo took the left overs to the stable to feed to the animals even the fresh veggies and other stuff so they would get a good dinner also. . All of the animals were fed, poop from the animals cleaned up, more hay/alfalfa put in the stables for the horses and cows to eat. hugs and pets, kisses to all of the animals from the two.

  
Lana told Rhemmuthbkilo lets go for a walk for a bit. Remmuthbkilo said Okay. They made sure everyone knew where they were so when it was time to celebrate that they had enough to get there before it started. So they told everyone loudly so they all could hear that were going for a walk not far but wanted to be alone for a bit. Everyone understood. They walked hand and hand outside of the village to get more time alone away from everyone. Both stopped looked up into the nightly sky saw bright shiny stars everywhere around them looking down at them...Then they kissed a long wet one.... Sorry have to wait for the next chapter!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

They found a rock to sit on so they could sit together. Lana was looking into the sky with her eyes searching for stars to gaze upon. Rhemmuthbkilo says :Lana you look so beautiful like you always do." Lana replied "No I am not." "I am just a girl that is all." Rhemmuthbkilo says "You are the most important person in my life, you made me realize that there is love, not hate in the world." Lana said "No, I just made you realize that people act that way cause for many reasons." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "I know, I know."

  
They were sitting on a huge rock enjoying gazing at the stars trying to identify what stars is what when they saw a flash like something fell out of the sky hit the ground in a bright light. So they jumped off the rock looked that way that the flash of light came from started to run towards that direction to see what that was, if it was anything they could do to help if there was any survivors. Maybe it could be also a asteroid or comet that fell out of the sky. No one knows. Rhemmuthbkilo and Lana kept running and running so much that they felt like they were almost out of breath. They both knew they had to get there in reword time just in case there were living beings that needed to be saved. Rhemmuthbkilo got out the water container drank some liquid then tried to hand it to Lana so she could drink some of the liquid that was in the container. Lana took small sips then handed it back to Rhemmuthbkilo. In the distance they saw flickering lights so they knew they had to be close by. They came upon the flickering lights. All it was: was rocks, sand, other material matter. They were both disappointed cause they wanted to see living beings from another world. But Lana was excited cause she loved to study rocks, sand, other space matter that was her specialty in which she loved to do research on. Like Rhemmuthbkilo she loved to learn new techniques, new moves, new weapons that were built so she can practice using them, the different ways of how to survive when you are in a life, threatening situation. Any way Lana got into her backpack that had a small kit that was used to do take samplings of different matter for her researching that she is doing on her own time. Lana's job was second of command of Rhemmuthbkilo when she was not doing research of scientific stuff. Rhemmuthbkilo just shook her head cause she knew Lana would stop any where she saw fit to get samplings of things she thought was interesting that she needed the sample to study. 

  
Lana told Rhemmuthbkilo that she was done that they could go back to watching the stars like they were doing. So they took each others hands walked for a bit then found another place to sit. They sat down then gazed back up into the night time sky searching for stars. Rhemmuthbkilo asked Lana "Are you happy?" Lana replied "Why did you say that for." Rhemmuthbkilo said "I do not know just asking you." Lana told Rhemmuthbkilo "Yes I am happy cause I have you in my life in which I love you more than anything in the world." "You make me feel special, so alive, so beautiful even tho I do not think I am." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "I feel the same way you make me feel so special, that someone at least care for me, since no one has ever made me feel that way before." "Thank you." They continued to gaze into the night time sky. They both turned towards each other. They looked into each others eyes, moving closer like they were going to kisses. In which they did kiss for a long time. Then they both started to talk at the same time, they laughed, smiled at each other. Rhemmuthbkilo asked Lana "Do you want to go back to the busy life we had before we decided to go onto this adventure?" Lana replied "No I do not want to go back yet, having so much fun just be able to be with you." "Seeing how other people live, how they survive, there culture plus the animals of how they live, function too." Rhemmuthbkilo said "That is why I fell in love with you cause you care about everything living/" Rhemmuthbkilo leaned over kissed Lana on the lips. Lana asked Rhemmutbkilo "Do you want to go back or stay here for a little while longer." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Stay here but I would go anywhere to be with you as long as you and I are together no matters." Lana just smiled. They both got up grabbed each others hands. They walked slowly talking about anything that came to there mind.

  
They both decided it was time to go back to camp before everyone at camp decided that they needed to send a search party out looking for the two of them. Both were walking not paying attention to anything around them. They usually are better in sensing everything around them just in case they were both trained for that to be overly careful, there eyes and ears open to every sound, movement of any situation around them. But not tonight there love for each other got in there way of there expert training both of them had. Just then they both heard a crackle as they turned around they got jumped from behind. At least both of them had there hands on there lightsaber so when they were jumped they already had there lightsaber out in full, ready to use. Both of them swung there lightsaber this way and that way until all of the of bad guys were put down. Both stood there not moving just staring at each other. Lana realized Rhemmuthbkilo was bleed on her right side, her right arm. They looked bad. The one of her side was bleeding really bad. So Lana got into her backpack took out some pieces of clothe so she could tried to get the bleeding to stop. Rhemmuthbkilo's arm finally stopped bleeding after Lana put a clothe around her arm pulled tight on the piece of clothe that was around her arm above the wound to make it stop bleeding. Lana noticed that Rhemmurhbkilo lost alot of blood so she knew she had to help Rhemmuthbkilo the rest of the way back to camp. She was so worried that she would not be able to get her to camp in time. But she knew she had to try. So she packed up all of the backpacks put them around her neck, shoulder so her hands, arms were free to hold onto Rhemmuthbkilo to get back to camp. The lightsabers were both attached to her waist. Lana picked up Rhemmuthbkilo started on her way with the body leaned against her. She kept telling Rhemmuthbkilo that she could do it so just hang one please. "That she loved her, please so not leave me, I need you,"Lana said. Lana was moving quickly but stopping to make sure her love was okay, still breathing, still alive. In which she was. She saw the camp in the distance so yelled for help. "Can anyone hear me I need help here please someone help me!" She yelled the same thing four times before Steven heard Lana yell for help. He came running to aide Lana in helping to get Rhemmuthbkilo the help she needs. Steven picked her up ran with her in his arms to the hospital tent building . Lana was following right behind him. Steven pushed opened the tent door, everyone turned to see Steven holding Rhemmuthbkilo who was bleeding a lot from her side but her arm was not. She was white as snow when Lana turned towards Rhemmuthbkilo she was semi awake. Lana told her that she loved her, she was going to be okay. Rhemmuthbkilo kept repeating Lana's name over and over. Everyone was just standing around both Steven and Lana said "Why is everyone standing around when there is someone bleeding to death need medical attention or they will die." ......


	19. Chapter 19

Lana was very unhappy about no one giving a damn about Rhemmuthbkilo except for the family they rescued they came and tried to help in which meant a lot to Lana that someone actually cared. Steven and the family were right by Lana's side waiting for new about Rhemmuthbkilo. All of them were hugging each other, a lot of tears were shedding. Cami told Lana that Rhemmuthbkilo will be okay. Lana said "I hope so Cami I hope so." They were all waiting for the doctors to come out to tell them how she is. The waiting seemed like forever. Lana kept looking at her watch, the clock in the hospital went click, click click as each second went by. Lana was now pacing back and forth driving everyone crazy from watching her pace the area waiting, worrying about Rhemmuthbkilo her soulmate. One of the surgeon came out told Lana that Rhemmuthbkilo will be okay, we stopped the bleeding in time, repaired some of damagae that was done to her right arm. Lana hugged,kissed the surgeon, gave him a kiss on hi cheek. Told him "thanks so much. He told her "He was sorry his staff did nothing until he got there in which they were so rude to her." He went back to see how she was doing. The surgeon came out to tell Lana she could go back to see Rhemmuthbkilo but only for a few minutes since she just got out of surgery. Lana replied "Yes I will only stay a for a few." "She needs her sleep."

  
Lana came out of visiting with her love. She was crying you could tell by wetness on her cheeks, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Lana told Steven and his family of how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing that they should go back to there tent get some sleep, come back tomorrow to visit her. Steven says "Well do just come and calling if you need us please. Lana replied "Thank you." "I will for sure." Lana was so tired could not stay awake. She kept drifting off to sleep, then waking up. Probably cause she is so worried about her soulmate if she will be okay or not. Lana decided to sit with her in her room, maybe sneak up into her bed so she could be next to her when she wakes up. Lana was sound asleep when Rhemmuthbkilo finally woke up. Noticed Lana laying beside her on the hospital bed with her eyes shut. Rhemmuthbkilo smiled cause Lana was right there beside her. Rhemmuthbkilo was sound asleep within seconds. Both girls were snoring away just one snored softly but the other one snored so loud that probably everyone in the whole camp heard both of the girls with those noises. Lana woke up once to use see how Rhemmuthbkilo was. She realized that nothing has changed it was just her worrying to much, So she fell back to sleep. 

  
Lana woke up to people chatting around her, so she opened her eyes to see what was all the chatting about. The chatting stopped once they all saw that she was a wake. Lana thought that was so weird. Why would they stopped chatting when she woke up for unless it is gossip or Rhemmuthbkilo is worse off than they are telling her. She had to find out what was really going on. Lana got up folded her blankets, pick up the pillow put it at the end of the couch bed thing she was laying on to get some sleep. Walked over to the front desk person in the hospital to see if there was any word of how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing. or anything they could tell her. Lana said "Excuse me Miss, can you give me a update on how Rhemmuthbkilo is doing?" The Lady replied "I will check for you." Lana said "Thank you." The Lady came back replied "There was a complication last night." Lana said angrily "What do you mean complications of what kind." "Why wasn't I woke up about this." The lady said "Sorry no clue why but you should have been woke up at least told." Lana said "Can you please get the surgeon I need to speak with him, if he is available that is." Lady replied "Yes I will get him , also find out if he can come to talk to you about Rhemmuthbkilo. Lana said "That would be so great, thanks." So Lana was sitting waiting for some news of her soulmate. Steven came in to see how Rhemmuthbkilo was. Lana got up gave Steven a hug, Told him how happy she is that he came by right now. Lana told him "No one told her but I guess some time during the night there was a complication concerning Rhemmuthbkilo, no one said anything." She just learned of it right now. Lana told Steven "I am very angry, also worried that no one is telling me anything." "I asked the front desk lady to get the surgeon so he can come out explain things to her."

  
Within minutes the surgeon came out from the back. "Hey Lana." the surgeon said. Lana said "What the hell is going on." "I was sound asleep then heard some chatting about Rhemmuthbkilo so I woke up for that reason." "Then the people stopped chatting left once they realized I was awake." "Then I asked the front desk lady to go back to find out what is going on concerning Rhemmuthbkilo, she did told me there was some complications." "So doc what is going on, why didn't anyone tell me this." The surgeon explained "Yes, there were come complication concerning her right arm, the part we did surgery on, the bandaged was soaked of blood was running down her arm." "So we had to take a look of why it was bleeding so much." "So we went back in to fix it fast before she loses anymore blood." "Now she is resting fine, the bleeding has stopped but only a little bit soaking up in the bandage." "I told one the of the staff to come out to tell you what was going on." "I will talk to that person let it be known that it was wrong to not to tell you, also that you are angry with them." Lana replied "Thank you so much for everything." Steven said "This should not even happened that person should be let go." Lana said to the surgeon "Please let me know if anything concerning Rhemmuthbkilo comes up please." The surgeon replied "I will do it face to face so you get informed of how she is doing." The surgeon back through the double doors. Lana and Steven just looked at each other shrugged there shoulders. 

  
Lana said to Steven that she was going to leave the hospital to keep herself busy so she would not just sit there in worry as time clicked slowly by.. Steven said "I agree you need to keep busy that is the best medicine for you right now." "To help cook or help the men with there chores or something just to pass the time away. " Lana said "That is a good decision about keeping myself busy so thanks." Steven said "We could go over feed the animals , clean up there messes if you ant to that is." Lana said "I would love to go see, pet, give love to the animals, clean there mess up give them the care in which they need. So both of them walked over to the stables to see what needed to be done. They opened the stable doors walked inside. Left the doors open so the light could come in. They had lanterns that had a battery type cells in it for light at night so the animals would not be in the dark, have some light in there. So they both got to work one fed the animals while the other one cleaned up the animal messes, put down fresh hay for there beds, gave them fresh water. The other one fed the animals, left to get some food/water/cream for the cats, dogs, bunnies. Also got food like carrots for the cows and horses. All the animals were taken care of feed, new bedding put down , there messes cleaned up, the stable cleaned real good. Lana said "We make one hell of good team don't we?" Steven replied "We sure do." Steven said "Why don't you come to our home for a few so you can rest if you want too that is." Lana said "Yes, I would love too.

  
Steven walked into there home, Cami came running to greet her man with hugs and kisses, so did the kids. They saw Lana right behind him they just hugged her. Then asked "How is Rhemmuthbkilo doing?" Lana replied "Well thought she was doing better but I guess there were some complications that I was not told of until this morning." Cami said "I am so sorry Lana." "Just keep yourself busy so then you do not have to have wait time go slow if you sit and worry. Lana said "That is what Steven said to me, so we both went to the stable to clean the inside, feed the animals,make sure they were all taken care of." Cami said "You are such a good animal person Lana, do you know that." Lana replied "That is what everyone tells me, even Rhemmuthbkilo told me that daily." So Lana help Cami and the kids with cleaning, cleaning outside of there place, making bread, helping the kids with there studies. Steven left to go help the men with there chores before it got dark outside. The women were busy with making, getting dinner ready for when it is time to eat. It smelled so good outside of the food that was being made for dinner. Lana was done with helping Cami with everything. She said her goodbyes until they see each other at dinner. 

  
Lana decided to go to the hospital to see how her soulmate is doing , if there were any updates. She walked in the surgeon was there so he walked towards Lana told her "Rhemmuthbkilo is still asleep." "She is doing fine." "The bleeding has slowly down, so only tiny bit of blood on her bandage." "She is not out of the woods as of yet." Lana replied "Thank you for letting me know what is going on." Lana left walking to there home. She opened the burlap of the tent, walked in. Took a deep breath, sat on the bed to take her shoes off, then the rest of her clothes so she could take a shower they had in there tent. It felt so good being in the shower, letting the warm water touch her skin. Got out of the shower she got clean cloth on. She felt better now after a shower, getting clean clothes on. Now she was sort of ready to battle the world.   
Lana decided to lay down for a while she was kind of tired. 


	20. Chapter 20

Cami touched Lana to try to wake her up it time for dinner to be served. Lana jumped said "What." Cami said "I am sorry I startled you Lana but it is dinner time we had hoped that you would eat something to keep your strength up for the sake of Rhemmuthbkilo." Lana replied "Yeah you did startle me but yes for Rhemmuthbkilo I need to eat some food." So both Cami and Lana came out of the tent then Lana turned around to close the burlap door of her tent. They both walked to the sitting area. Steven and the kids were already sated but saved two places for them. They both found there seat, than sat down. The women that cooked the dinner finally started to bring out the food to everyone. They put out the same amount of food on each parts of the table so no one was passed by. Lana looked at the food that put on the table in front of her which was some kind of meat, gravy, roasted potatoes, carrots, fresh baked brad. On the table was different kind of jams, butter, lso salt, pepper, some other kind of seasonings, even hot sauce, other sauces to go on the meats, potatoes. So someone said a prayer for Rhemmuthbkiloto get well also the usual prayer they say. Then everyone dug in to eat dinner. Lana took some food, then started to eat. She was slowly eating it like she was not really hungry but knew she had to eat to keep her strength up to be with her soulmate. If she did not eat then she would be in the hospital like her Rhemmuthbkilo is. Lana ate as much as she could so she kept the food for the animals to fed later. She also got more food wrapped it in napkins for the animals that were in the stable put it in her backpack. She told Steven and his family that she was going to the hospital to check up on how Rhemmuthbkilo is doing. Steven said we will come by later to visit. Steven also said remember we do the stable again to feed the animals, clean every morning and night. No one seems to care to do the feeding, cleaning of the stable. Lana said "What lazy people they become." Lana told them "See you guys later." Hugged them all. 

  
Lana walked over to the hospital carrying her back pack full of food for the animals. She opened the door walked in saw the front desk lady walked over to her asked her if there was any updates on Rhemmuthbkilo. The front desk lady replied "No, she has not woke up yet but you can go back to see her." Lana said "Okay what room number since they moved her last night." The lady said "Room number 5." Lana said "Thank you so much." Lana grabbed her back pack walked to room 5. When she got to room 5 the door was closed so she quietly opened the door. There she saw Rhemmuthbkilo sleeping with tubes, stuff on her body. Lana just wanted to cry. She put her backpack down, went over to Rhemmuthbkilo bend down kissed her hard on the lips said she loved her. Lana sat in the chair that was right beside the bed. Lana started talking to Rhemmuthbkilo cause the surgeon said even when they are in comma they can still hear you. So talk to her when you are there with her. Lana told her about yesterday that she helped Cami with stuff plus the children homework, also helped out the women who cooked the meals. Also that Steven and his family took over her duties of helping in the stables. Lana told her she was grateful that they were helping her feed the animals, clean up there mess from he animals. Also told her she loved her so much, hat she was her world. That she had to get better for her, plus for her (Lana). That she could not leave me alone. Told her she had to get well, that she would miss her. Lana was crying with tears rolling done her face cause she was so scared did not want Rhemmuthbkilo to die. Lana's head was on Rhemmuthbkilo chest when she fell asleep. Steven came in, sort of scared Lana with his touch to her arm. She jumped when he touched her arm. Steven said he was sorry for scaring her but it was time to go feed the animals, clean up the stable. Lana said "Okay let's go." First Lana kissed Rhemmuthbkilo on the lips told her she would be back as soon as she could. 

  
Steven and Lana got to the stable. The stable was a huge building they built the people who camped here they built the hospital and stable. The lanterns were on both steven and Lana put new batteries on the lanterns so they would work all through the night to stay on. Then both of them did the cleaning of the stalls, the kennels, floors of the stable throughout. Then they brought in straw for the bedding in the stalls of the horses and cows. Then they went out brought in a couple bales of alfafa hay that was green looked so healthy. They took out the food they had. Meat, rice, potatoes, carrots, green beans, some homemade bread. They mixed the other animals food up for the goats, bunnies we gave them greens plus carrots, chickens, also for the horses, cows then gave them the right amount of food. Then they focused on the cats and dogs gave them in bowls meat, carrots, rice, potatoes all mixed together in big, medium, small, tiny bowls for them to eat. For the mice they fed them cheese, greens also, carrots. Then both of them paid attention to every animals gave the love, care they needed, craved. Then Lana kissed all the animals on the top of the forehead said good night until morning. Steven and Lana left the stable made sure before they lefted that everything was secure, locked up, no reason for a fire or anything. They opened the door to the stable to leave then decided to walk to the hospital to see how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing. 

  
They arrived at the hospital the front desk person was not there so they sat to wait til someone came out to ask how she was doing. Someone came out Lana stopped them to ask "how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing." They said "No change she has not woke up yet." Lana said "Thank you for letting me know." Lana turned to Steven said "I am not going to stay here I am going back to our tent take shower get some rest then later go back to the hospital to stay with Rhemmuthbkilo." Steven said "That is great idea to go take a shower then get some rest them go to the hospital to be with Rhemmuthbkilo." So they both parted ways hugged each other. Lana walked towards there tent opened the burlap then closed it, put a lock on it. Then she took her boots off, her lightsaber she took off her waist put that away under the bed, Then took her clothes off so she could step into the shower they had. The warm after felt so good hitting her body. She must have stayed under there for a while cause the water started getting cooler. She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower reached for a towel so she could dry off. She dried off her body then put her night clothes that she went to bed in. Then she crawled into bed, turned off the lights. Going to try to get some sleep so she could later if she woke up go see Rhemmuthbkilo. So off to sleep Lana went....


	21. Chapter 21

Lana just layed there she was awake but her eyes were not open yet. She heard the thunder, saw the lightening flash against the tent, through the open area of the door and windows. Lana thought to herself that she was not ready to get up. The sun must have just rose up cause she did not heard anyone except for those roosters making so much noise. Lana hoped that Rhemmuthbkilo woke up so she could talk to her, knowing she is awake on the mend would really brighten up her day. She was so tired she thought to herself. So she decided to try to sleep in to get some more rest in which she needed since she was up late with Steven feeding the animals, cleaning the stable then off to visit Rhemmuthbkilo to see also stay with her for a little bit but she was asleep so she left to come back to there tent to get some sleep. 

  
Later she woke up, yawning, stretching her body. Decided it was time to get out of bed even tho it felt so good/warm under the covers. Made herself some hot strong coffee she needed it today cause of everything she wanted to do today. While the coffee was brewing Lana decided to take a shower, get herself together. Got out of the shower, grabbed a towel to dry herself off then put her clothes on. Lana sat on the bed putting her socks and boots on, then combed her hair, grabbed her coat, plus backpack. She was out the door off to the hospital to see how her love was doing. On the way there, she saw the usual children playing, women hanging up clothes on the cloth line they had, the met working in the distance, also around the camp town. The women must have been baking bread cause it sure smelt like it. Made Lana's mouth water from that cooking of bread smell. 

  
She made it to the hospital the front desk lady saw her coming. When Lana opened the door, walked up the stairs the front desk lady said "No word yet of how she is doing but you can go in and see her." Lana walked through the hallways, she finally found room 5. Grabbed hold of the door knob the door opened it was the surgeon, other people that came out of the room. Lana said "What the heck is going on." The surgeon replied "Nothing new, just have to check in with all of the patients to see how they are doing. The doctors and staff came along with me to learn." Lana replied "Morning to all of you." "How is Rhemmuthbkilo doing, any change by any chance." The surgeon replied "Rhemmuthbkil is in comma still but please come and talk to her cause she can still hear what you saying to her." Lana said "Yes, I did that last night came in, talk to her, stayed with her for a while." Lana said "Right now I am on the way to eat breakfast then off to the stables to clean and also feed the animals then I shall return to stay with my love." Lana said "Bye for now."  
Lana was on her way to the eating area she was so hungry, her stomach was rumbling like crazy making all kinds of noises. She knew it was time to eat something. She was actually in a good mood, whistling a tune. Steven and his family had a seat saved for her. Lana was walking towards them smiling, still whistling a song that made her thinking of the love she held for sweet, caring,funny Rhemmuthbkilo. She loved her very much that is why she is so worried she does not want to lose the only person she loved, Rhemmuthbkilo loved her inside and outside. Steven said "Morning Lana, How did you sleep last night." Lana replied "I slept better than expected." Lana asked the whole family"How are all of you doing?" "I was thinking that when Rhemmuthbkilo wakes up, gets better we can well I will tell you guys later okay." "Do not want any open ears to hear then tell." Cami said " Okay you can tell us later in our home." Lana said "Sounds good to me ." Lana sat in between woof the kids. 

  
They started to bring out the breakfast. Every table got two huge plates or two huge bowls depending upon what it was. Like two huge plates of pancakes, french toast, ham, bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, toast. Already on the table was butter, honey, jams, peanut butter, ketchup, Lou Lou hot sauce she made it herself the hot sauce, salt,pepper,any other seasonings. They had a choose from was tea either hot or cold, coffee hot or cold, juices, milk, water. Every served each up or served others. Once everyone got what they wanted, it was prayer time. Lana was suppose to pray evening. Lana stood up "My heavenly god". "Please bless everyone here, make you guys watch over them all including the animals make sure they have a extra protection over them safe from abusers and anything else. "Also please watch over my love Rhemmuthbkilo she is not doing well." "I do not want her to be taken from me." "I love her with all of my power so please make a exception here." "If you must take me instead of her if needs me." Everyone just stared opened eyed on Lana of what she just said. There mouths open wide. Lana had tears rolling down her cheeks. Cami got up said "Thank you God for everything." "Amen" Cami yelled "Lets eat before the food gets cold." So everyone started eating there food. Lana ate in silence she was really emotional after what she prayed out loud about. Steven and Cami plus the kids tried to cheer her up. Lana smiled at them told them thank you for trying. 

Steven asked Lana are we going to go to the stables to feed animals and clean the stables. Lana told Steven "Yes we are, after I eat my food. "Then after we do that then off to see Rhemmuthbkilo to see if there is any change, sit with her for a while talk to or maybe read to her." Lana was done eating dinner had a whole bunch of food for the animals so did Steven. Steven kissed and hugged his wife, kissed, hugged his kids. Then left with Lana to tend to the cleaning of the stables also feeding the animals. Lana and Steven were talking away as they arrived at the stables. Just about everything they were talking about. Lana and Steve both cleaned the inside and outside of the stables together . Now the animals have fresh straw to lay on. Have fresh alfafa hay for the cows, horses to eat plus other foods they can have. Like the goats, chickens, bunnies feed them the food in which are good for them. Now the dogs and cats gets spoiled they get meats, vegetables. The cream comes from the goats in which they milk every day the goats and cows. For the babies who get breast fed and also the puppies, kittens, cats. They turned off the lanterns that were lite for the animals during the night time so they are not in the dark. Lana had this special heart for when it came to animals of all kinds. They shut both stables locked the doors made sure everything was shut up tight. Steven walked Lana to the hospital. Then Steven said "Sorry can not stay cause I have to do things, help the men today." Lana said "No worries."   
Lana watched Steven walk away. So she went inside of the hospital saw the front desk lady. Lana asked her "How is Rhennuthbkilo any improvement?" Front desk lady said " Do not know will find out for you tho." "You can go back to her room if you want too.? Lana said "Thanks you." Lana walked down the hall to Rhemmuthbkilo room. The door was shut, so she stood there reaching for the door knob....  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Lana reached for the door knob that lead to Rhemmuthbkilo's room, turned the door knob. Then opened the door. Lana looked up to see Rhemmuthbkilo with her eyes closed. She shut her eyes thinking how much of this more can she stay of seeing her love just laying there lifeless. Not even awake. It makes Lana so sad to think of her baby not with her side by side every day. She walked towards Rhemmuthbkilo started talking to her, bent down kissed her on the lips, cheeks. Told her good morning, that she loved her very much, wanted her baby to wake up. Lana climbed on her babies bed, layed right next to her. Lana started to read a book to her, there was a certain book that Rhemmuthbkilo loved it was a book of her favorite love stories that she always read to Lana. So Lana decided to read it to Rhemmuthbkilo. After reading for hours Lana was getting so tired she was drifting off to sleep against Rhemmuthbkilo left shoulder. Lana must have slept for hours cause the surgeon plus the residents that were practicing there came into the room. Lana woke up with a startle almost fell off of the bed. The surgeon came up to Lana asked if she was okay. Lana said "I am fine, I must have fell asleep for a little while while reading to her." Lana asked the surgeon"How is Rhemmuthbkilo?" The surgeon replied "She is doing good but still have not woke up yet." "Everything is healing like it is suppose to, her vitals are all normal." "Just she is not waking up yet, maybe something in her brain is telling her not to wake up or something." " I really do not know why she is not waking up, sorry Lana." Lana replied "I trust you, know she is in good hands with you so I am not worried." The surgeon said "Thanks for trusting me like you are." 

  
Lana left the room so they could check Rhemmuthbkilo out also see how she is doing. They were in there for a least an hour or so. Lana was starting to get worried more than usual. Then the door opened the surgeon walked out to talk to Lana. The surgeon told Lana that Rhemmuthbkilo injuries are healing nicely, so that part will be all healed up in no time. The only real medical thing is Rhemuthbkilo not waking up. They really do not know why she is not waking up, they are baffled about why, what, how, what to expect. "We just have to wait it out to see if she ever wakes up or not,Lana." Lana had tears rolling down her face from crying so much thinking of Remmuthbkilo not waking up. The surgeon gave Lana a hug, told her he would do everything in his power to get Rhemmuthbkiloto wake up. 

  
The surgeon, the rest of the medical residents turned around started to walk down the hallway towards another patients room to check on that patient to see how they are doing. Lana was left alone standing outside of Rhemmuthbkilo hospital room. Lana grabbed the door knob leading back inside of her soulmates room, pulled the door open. Lana walked in stared at Rhemmuthbkilo laying there motionless with her eyes closed. She thought to herself no matter what, how long she has to wait for her Rhemmuthbkilo to wake up that she will always be there for her baby. Lana was just getting so frustrated of no one knowing why Rhemmuthbkilo was still in that state of opening her eyes. Lana bend down kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips gently then it lead to hot long wet passionate kiss. Then Lana whispered into Rhemmuthbkilo ears that she loved her, will be back later after she gets her stuff done that needed to be done. That she loved her with every ounce of her body, heart. Then told her to wake up soon. Lana gathered her things, walked over to Rhemmuthbkilo again bend down to kiss her. Lana then put her hand on the door knob turned it, opened the door. Then walked out into the hallway went on her way. Just as she reachd the front door of the hospital, the door opened. In walked Steven, he asked "How is Rhemmuthbkilo this morning?" Lana replied "The same no change." Steven said "Damn, Sorry Lana." Steven said "The reason I am here is that it is our time to go to the animal stables to do our part to clean, feed them." Lana said "I never forgot that is why I was heading out of the hospital door to find you to go to the stables. Steven said "Wonderful, lets go." Off they went walking towards where the stables are.

  
Steven and Lana arrived at the stables. They both decided to clean the stables, help each other get straw to lay down for the animals to lay on also give them warmth in which they crave, also get hay/alfafe for horses, cows, goats, sheep, mice, rabbits there special food they get to make them healthy-strong. There was the dogs,cats that get the good food the table/meat scrapes from us humans. Lana paid attention to every animal in the stables gave them the same amount of love so they would not think otherwise that one was getting more than the other. She pet them, scratched there itchy spot in which the animals loved that done to them, told them she loved them, also read to them every day either a chapter or part of the book or even the whole book but that was very rare to finish reading a book. The animals loved it when Steven and Lana came to the stables it was all about them, they both had that special ability to know what the animals want,need, love they give towards the animals. The animals walk up to them. The dogs and cats get good healthy food, not to much but not to little either. Lana and Steven both gave each animal a kiss, pet, rub, everything that they could give them so they would be okay til the evening time. They almost forgot to turn off the lanterns so they make sure they were all turned off. Lana would come back in later just to check on the animals also for her own quiet space to go too. Lana left a music device so the animals would have some quiet, calm music for them to listen. Steven and Lana left the stables, made sure the stables doors were secure, locked. Lana put a security device on the doors, gates to protect the animals from outsiders.  
So Steven told Lana that he was going to work with the men again, that he liked doing the work. It was hard but kept his mind thinking of his family in which he loved, his two friends Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo (worried about her since she has not woke up yet,) plus the stable animals. Steven told Lana to have a good day, he would see her later. Lana said "That works." So they both walked in different directions to start there day. 


	23. Chapter 23

Lana went to the women's tent to help prepare the breakfast but they told her everything is under control. Breakfast will be ready soon. So Lana took a seat by Steven and his family waited for breakfast to be served. So everyone was seated. The women were bringing out the breakfast to be put on each of the tables. Lana served herself up, so did everyone else at the table. They ate, also talking about how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing, life, there morning so far. That took an hour to eat then Steven, Lana started to collect food for the animals in the stables. They had a lot like always. So Steven and Lana did there part at the stables cleaning each one, making sure every animal was fed, had water or warm cream to drink when they are thirsty. Steven and Lana parted ways. Steven went to join the men at work in the forest. 

  
Lana went for a walk to clear her head. She walked and walked until she came to the green grassy area on the rim of the canyon. She heard noises like someone was following her like crunching, crackling there feet stepping in or on something to make those noises. Lana turned around to see who it was but there was no one behind her. So she thought maybe they hid while she turned around. So she started to walk again but this time she worked fast to turn her head saw some beings following her so she stopped. Lana said "Who are you." "What do you want." One of he beings said "Nothing actually just decided to follow you to see where you are going." Lana replied "Why do you want to know, it is no one's business where I go for a walk." The being said "Well no but we want to know, since you are alone, also a girl we thought we would out number you to get what we want." Lana said "Seriously is that all that is the dumbest line I heard of." That pissed off the group of men. One of the men tried to grab Lana's hand but she moved her hand quickly. She reached down grabbed her lightsaber was swinging it everywhere all of the group of men went down like flies being killed with a fly swatter. Lana stopped still, looked around saw that all of the men were down not even moving. She smiled to herself knowing that she saved her own life from them.   
So she put her lightsaber away on her waist, pushed the lock button on, made sure it was tightly secured. So Lana got the shovel out of her backpack started to dig holes to bury the bodies to hid the evidence. She finally got all of the holes dug out. She dragged the bodies one by one then managed to put the bodies in the holes. Then covered it up with dirt, sand, rocks. Of course said a little prayer for them even tho they were bad. Lana had a good heart. 

  
So Lana decided to walk more to see here she ends up. Walked to the green grassy passed it so she could get close to the rim of the canyon. Found the trail that leads down to the bottom of the canyon. Started down hiking to the bottom being carefully so she does not fall, then injured herself. There is nothing here to save her except for the community of people that live on the bottom. If anything should happen she will turn on her lightsaber the noise, plus glow of colors they should be able to see her, then come and rescue. Was almost to the bottom of the canyon, stepped over a trunk of a tree. Lana was there all she had to do was reach out grab those branches in front of her. They kept there place well hidden from the outsiders. Rhemmuthbkilo and herself were always welcome. 

  
Reached out pushed the branches aside saw children playing everywhere, in the distance then saw women attending to there duties, the men working hard building a new building it looked like. Lana stepped out from the branches so if anyone was looking her way they would see her in a heart beat. The kids who were close by there saw Lana walking there way. One screamed "Lana is here everyone, Lana is here." So all of the kids came running towards her hugging her, kissing her, jumping up at her. Then came the women to greet her with hugs and talking to her. Last but not least the men came running up to Lana to greet her. The leader came up shook her hand then gave her a tight long hug. Welcomed her back to there community. 


	24. Chapter 24

Lana hugged every person including all of the animals too. Everyone stopped what they were doing so they could all listen to Lana speak. First Lana spoke about Rhemmuthbkilo the attack that her wounds all healed up but she has not woken up yet which makes Lana real worried. They were all shocked, plus heart broken that something like this could ever happen to strong Rhemmuthbkilo. Then Lana said that she had to fight off some men on the way here but they thought herself would be alonely women that could not defend for herself so she was a easy target to them. Like Lana told them they were in for a huge surprise. Lana told them of the surprise attack in which they were really dumbfounded indeed. She killed all three with her lightsaber then dug holes for them to be buried in. Then dragged them, kicked them into the holes that were dug for them, then covered them up with dirt, sand, rocks. Everyone cheered, clapped that she defended them like she told them, came out of the fight alright not hurt nor injured. Told everyone that straw for the beds for the animals, plus hay/alfafae for the horses,cows,goats, sheep plus food/vitamins to make them healthy. Also have food of everything to have delivered to them. Have wood, tools, parts that they would need. They gave both (Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo) a list when they left last time. There was a shipment of toys, hygiene supplies. Last but not least we have food for the dogs, cats, bunnies. Also brought a couple veterinarian's in to have every animal checked out, giving shots. The leader was in tears thanking Lana for all of this. Lana said no worries. 

  
Everyone got back to there daily routine so Lana was by herself. So she decided since everything would not be there for a hour she went straight to the stables they had. Lana dug into her backpack pulled out treats for the dogs, cats, bunnies. Lana felt so guilty that she did not have anything for the horses, cows, goats, as they looked upon her. She knew she had to find something for them to eat a treat of some kind so they would not look so sad when they looked at her. All of the animals now got there treat in which they loved very much. Lana cleaned the stables put down fresh straw after taking the old straw up. She fed all of the animals, gave the kittens and puppies warmed cream in which they licked up hungrily with delight. Lana was tired she did both huge stables herself without any help in which did not bother her. Walked out of one of the stables she heard noises like from aircraft's of some kind. Lana thought to herself that her friends came just as they promised they would. 

  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, came running to see what the noises were. Some were running out of the buildings to see what the noises were. The leader came running saw that it was Lana's friends again bringing foods, hygiene supplies, wood, hardware, tools, parts, toys,stuff and food for the animals. The aircraft landed so they could unload everything. There were a total of 10 aircraft with a lot of stuff on them. Since the aircraft were used for battle they were huge inside. One of the aircraft had the veterinarian's in so they came out with there vet tech's to help care for every animals including the ones running through the community. The animals had the shots they needed, fixing any health issues, any dental issues. The crew unloaded everything out of the aircraft. The crew took the huge crates to the right departments and areas that needed them. The people were very grateful of everything that Lana and her friends did for them. Lana's friends were ready to leave so they said there goodbye's to everyone . Some of the crew said "See you all next time." Lana, the people of the community watched as 10 aircraft's lifted off flew to where they came from. 

  
Everyone was taking items/boxes out of the huge crates that was left at each department/area. They are to be put in a stock closet unless they need the item/items now then they needed to bring them straight to where it is needed ASAP. The leader said to Lana "Thank god those friends of yours put the straw, hay/alfafa in the other stable building that houses the straw,hay/alfafa for the live stock." "Also where the salt blocks other stuff or the animals are housed in that building." "Thanks again for there help in making our buildings more stronger, some we had to build all over again with a foundation, real hardware that makes a building secure." "I am forever in yours plus Rhemmuthbkilo's debt forever." Lana told the leader "No debt,no worries." "Just when we come here that we are welcome any time." The leader said "That works for me." Both Lana and the leader stood watching everyone join in as one to help each other put away everything to the right place. 


	25. Chapter 25

The last person finally put away the last item. Now everything was put away in the right department/area. The leader was so thrilled, moved, in awe, speechless cause of this whole organized event that Lana planned out. The leader said to Lana "My name is Jory." "I do not think I ever told you my name." Lana replied "Nice to finally know your name Jory." "I did not want to say or yell HEY YOU to you all the time LOL.""I am planning on staying here for a couple days if you all can put up with me." "I just need to have rest, regenerate my body of what happened with Rhemmuthbkilo." Jory told Lana "Take as much time as you need my dear friend." Lana hugged Jory. Jory told Lana "You can stay in the building next to mine there is no one living in it."Lana started to cry saying "Thanks." 

  
So Jory showed Lana where she would be staying at. Lana asked Jory "Can I help with cleaning/feeding in the stables the animals I mean." Jory replied "Yeah you can help." "I know you love animals you have a way with them like no other being can be with them." "For the time you are here you are the one in charge of cleaning, feeding, caring for them" "All of the animals" Lana replied "Can not wait." "That is where I am going right now." So Lana turned around walked away from Jory. Lana got to one of the stables opened the door. The side windows were already opened for fresh air. She started right in doing her duties that she was assigned too. Heck she loved working around animals any way. Started with shoveling the old straw into a wheel barrel type device. When the wheel device got filled up she pushed it to where the dump grounds were. Then she wheeled it back inside of the stable to fill it up with more straw then repeat the same routine wheeling it out to dump it, then repeat 4 more times back and forth. She finally got that job done then she decided to do the next thing that needed to be taken care of. So the next thing to do was shovel/sweep the rest of straw, hay so she could put down the fresh bales down of straw for them to lay on, also fresh bales of hay/alfafe for them to feed on. Also blocks of salt, other foods for the livestock. So she swept up everything into piles first then take the shovel scoop it all up, put into the wheel barrel until it was all filled up. Then back to the dump area to empty it all out. Then back and forth one more time since it was a huge wheel barrel. Now that it was done, Lana started on bringing the bales of straw in. She used a pitch fork to place the straw down in the right place so the livestock could lay down to rest/sleep. Lana got all that done.

  
Then she decided the next thing to do was put the hay/alfafa down for the animals to eat in the feeding bins. She filled them up also putting some hay/alfafa on the stable floor so they could just stay in there stall not have to move to the feeding bins if they do not want too or can't move that far. Finished that. Then put the extra hay/alfafa away back in the animals/livestock building that housed the supplies and feed for them all. 

  
Now she had to focus on the other animals like dogs, cats, bunnies, mice, the baby animals. Had carrots, lettuce for the bunnies, mice mixture she made up especially for them. Then came the cats including the kittens. She had fish,all types of meat, rice, leafy greens mixed in together in a container. She scooped out the exact amount for each tone. A group of cats got some of the mixture on a plastic like disc so they could huddle around to eat. Lana made another scoop of the mixture put it on the plastic disc placed it down for another set of cats, some of the cats that were trying to get some of the other cat food but could not get to the food since the other cats would not let them in to eat. Then she put down a water/cream mixture that was good for the cats there digesting of foods. Now it was the kittens she took out of her backpack a container that had a meat, veggie that was mushed up. Now it was time to add the cream mixture to the meat, veggie concoction. Then she mixed it all together then scooped it out with her hands put it on another plastic disc, the kittens came a running they could smell FOOD! She made up three disc so all of the kittens to get fed. Now the dogs and puppies needed to be taken care of. She had extra special stuff for them. Meaning the dogs got meat, veggies chunks with a special sauce looked more like gravy. Put it all down on many plastic disc she had like 15 cause there must have been 50 or so dogs maybe more in her mind nothing is more important than first her love Rhemmuthbkilo then all of the animals. Done with the dogs so now it was her job to pay attention to the puppies, some looked like they were in bad shape. So she played nurse mate thought to herself maybe when the animal vets were here they gave them some medicine to help. But then maybe they did not. She could not be with every animal to make sure all of the animal was seen but she thinks they did cause if not hell would be coming there way. She had meat and veggies mashed up so fine so she could pour some of cream mixture with good stuff to make them healthy and fattening up but not much fattening up. Thank god there was only a few puppies since Lana was so tired she could not keep her eyes opened. She hand fed some but the other puppies could eat on there own. She noticed there were no lanterns so they slept in the dark. Poor animals they might be scared, afraid (I know same meaning for both words). When she hand fed the last puppy, she put that puppy plus the rest of them on a warm, furry blanket for the night. Thought to herself hey I have six lantern's in my back pack with a bright light that shines. I will hang three of them one at one end, the other in the middle and the other one on the other side. She gave love to every animals in that stable. Then in the other stable she cleaned, fed the livestock, the other animals she needed to go put lantern's up one side, then in the middle, the other end of the stable to give light so they would not be afraid. She gave love to every animals in that stable too. Checked one last time on both stables to make sure she did everything right, locked things up. 

  
She opened the other stable doors to leave. Then she walked to her place she was staying at while she was there. Took her boots off. Laying down to rest til dinner but fell asleep instead....


	26. Chapter 26

Jory was shaking Lana to try to wake her up. It was dinner time he did not want her to miss eating since she needed the nutrients to stay strong for Remmuthbkilo sake. So after the fourth shaking Lana she woke up. She thought something bad had happened. Jory assured her that everything was fine, she just overslept. Jory told Lana "I saved some dinner for you, since it is way past dinner time." Lana replied back "I am sorry but I will get up eat my dinner, then clean, feed the animals." Jory said "No worries I kow you will get the job done." Jory said " Do you want those two girls that were suppose to help you this morning." Lana said "Does not matter." Jory said "I will make sure they come by your place in 30 minutes so the three of you can go get that all done. Lana told Jory "Thank you."

  
Lana ate her dinner in silence, she thought she was not really that hungry, but how fast she inhaled it said otherwise. now it was time to get her boots on, her coat. The cool air coming through the screen of the window made her think to bring her coat just in case. As she was exiting her place, she looked up saw the two girls coming her way. First thing the girls did was say they were sorry but they forgot. Lana told them "No worries, you two are here now so that is all that matters." So the three of them walked to the stables. Lana reached up pushed the locks they opened but the girls did not see her doing that. The girls thought it was locked but NO it just looked like it was. Just in case they need to get in the stables fast due to fire, or some kind of emergency that arises. 

  
They went in in the first stable. Lana told the girls to follow her to the animals/livestock building that housed the supplies and feed for the animals. They got the huge wheel-barrel, another large wheel-barrel to put some straw in so when they clean up the old straw-they will have some fresh straw available to put down, some pitchforks, a couple shovels. The girls had to make two trips back and forth with everything they need. They used the pitch forks, shovels to scoop up the old straw plus the cow,horse, goat poop put it in the huge wheel-barrel then push it to dump grounds were location. Then came back did the rest putting it all in the huge wheel barrel, taking it to the dump grounds. Now it was time to sweep the rest of the smaller straw, poop pieces onto a large dust pan then put it all in the huge wheel barrel then getting rid of it at the dump grounds. It was time to get the straw from the other wheel-barrel scatter the straw on the floor of the stable, enough so when they lay down they have enough padding so they are comfortable. Had to make a couple trips to get more bales of straw to scatter onto the stable floors for the life-stock animals. 

  
Then it was time to clean the out the hay/alfafa bins, areas. So the three girls used the pitchforks,shovels to clean the old hay/alfafa up by putting it all in the huge/large wheel barrel's. Wheeled them out to the dump stations. Came back to sweep, shovel up the rest of the old hay/alfafa take more loads the the dumping station. Came back so they could go to the animals/livestock building that housed the supplies and feed for all of the animals. So they could get fresh hay/alfafa to put in the animals feeding bins, other area's, plus if they needed more blocks of salt, fresh water to fill up the watering metal tubs. That was four times they had to come back. They put fresh hay/alfafa in the feeding bins, in other areas that was made for them to feed from. They only had to replace one block of salt. What hay/alfafa, blocks of salt they did not use they wheeled back to the animals/livestock building that housed the supplies and feed for all of the animals. Now they had to drain the metal water tubs so they got everything out of the other wheel-barrel like hoses, other stuff so they could drain it properly. They did without any leaking of water which was pretty darn good. Now they had to fill the metal water tubs with fresh water using hoses, other stuff so they could do it right. They started the process of filling the water tubs, they did a good job without any leaking of any kind. 

  
Now it was time to clean, feed the cats, dogs, kittens, puppies, bunnies, mice everything else to clean after and feed. Had carrots, green leafy stuff for the bunnies, mice mixture she made up especially for them herself. Then came the cats including the kittens. She had fish,all types of meat, rice, leafy greens mixed in together in a sealed tub. She scooped the exact amount for each one. A group of cats got some of the mixture so they could huddle around to eat. Lana made another mixture put it on the plate placed it down for the other cats, some of the cats that were trying to get some of the cat food but could not get to the food since the other cats would not let them in to eat. So she put down another plate so all the cats ate. Then she put down a water/cream mixture that was good for the cats digestive system. Now it was the kittens turn, she took a container that had a meat, veggie that was mushed up. Now it was time to add the cream mixture to the meat, veggie concoction. Then she mixed it all together then scooped it out with her hands put it on a flat plate, the kittens came a running they could smell FOOD! She made up three plates so all of the kittens to get fed. Now the dogs and puppies needed to be taken care of. She had extra special stuff for them. Meaning the dogs got meat, veggies chunks with a special sauce looked more like gravy. The girls fed them all until they ate everything on the plates. Did not want to over feed them. Made sure the lanterns were turned on so they could have some light, not bright. Made sure the electric heaters were on so they would not get cold. It was sure cold tonight. Last night was not too cold. 

  
Now it was time to do the other stable. They did the exact same stuff what they did in the first stable. After they did everything including making sure the lantern lights were on so they could have some kind of light but not too bright for the animals. Also turned on the electric heaters they turned on since it seemed cold out than last night it was not cold nor hot just right. After the girls did all of that, they sat down sang, read to the animals. Also pet them, talked to them paid the same amount of attention/love to each one. They left the music box there so the animal could listen to soft relaxing music. So they left-made sure the windows, doors were secure. Lana made sure the locks were taken care of her own way. 

  
Then they went back to the other stable did the same thing sat down read to the animals, sang, pet the, gave love, talk to them made sure every animals knew they were loved. Now they had to check the windows and doors at this stable so they knew it was secure also. Lana also checked, made sure the locks were taken care of her way,  
The three girls walked together talks as they walked. They got to the first girls house dropped her off made sure she got inside safely. Then dropped off the other girl made sure she was inside and safe. Lana saw her place ahead she could not wait. She was so tired could not keep her eyes open. Opened the door stepped in, sat on her bed took off her boots. WHAM! she fell over on the bed then passed out from being so tired........


	27. Chapter 27

Jory was shaking Lana to try to wake her up. It was dinner time he did not want her to miss eating since she needed the nutrients to stay strong for Remmuthbkilo sake. So after the fourth shaking Lana she woke up. She thought something bad had happened. Jory assured her that everything was fine, she just overslept. Jory told Lana "I saved some dinner for you, since it is way past dinner time." Lana replied back "I am sorry but I will get up eat my dinner, then clean, feed the animals." Jory said "No worries I kow you will get the job done." Jory said " Do you want those two girls that were suppose to help you this morning." Lana said "Does not matter." Jory said "I will make sure they come by your place in 30 minutes so the three of you can go get that all done. Lana told Jory "Thank you."

  
Lana ate her dinner in silence, she thought she was not really that hungry, but how fast she inhaled it said otherwise. now it was time to get her boots on, her coat. The cool air coming through the screen of the window made her think to bring her coat just in case. As she was exiting her place, she looked up saw the two girls coming her way. First thing the girls did was say they were sorry but they forgot. Lana told them "No worries, you two are here now so that is all that matters." So the three of them walked to the stables. Lana reached up pushed the locks they opened but the girls did not see her doing that. The girls thought it was locked but NO it just looked like it was. Just in case they need to get in the stables fast due to fire, or some kind of emergency that arised. 

  
They went in in the first stable. Lana told the girls to follow her to the animals/livestock building that housed the supplies and feed for the animals. They got the huge wheel barrel, another large wheel barrel to put some straw in so when they clean up the old straw-they will have some fresh straw available to put down, some pitchforks, a couple shovels. The girls had to make two trips back and forth with everything they need. They used the pitch forks, shovels to scoop up the old straw plus the cow,horse, goat poop put it in the huge wheel barrel then push it to dump grounds were location. Then came back did the rest putting it all in the huge wheel barrel, taking it to the dump grounds. Now it was time to sweep the rest of the smaller straw, poop pieces onto a large dust pan then put it all in the huge wheel barrel then getting rid of it at the dump grounds. It was time to get the straw from the other wheel barrel scatter the straw on the floor of the stable, enough so when they lay down they have enough padding so they are comfortable. Had to make a couple trips to get more bales of straw to scatter onto the stable floors for the life stock animals. 

  
Then it was time to clean the out the hay/alfafa bins, areas. So the three girls used the pitchforks,shovels to clean the old hay/alfafa up by putting it all in the huge/large wheel barrel's. Wheeled them out to the dump stations. Came back to sweep, shovel up the rest of the old hay/alfafa take more loads the the dumping station. Came back so they could go to the animals/livestock building that housed the supplies and feed for all of the animals. So they could get fresh hay/alfafa to put in the animals feeding bins, other area's, plus if they needed more blocks of salt, fresh water to fill up the watering metal tubs. That was four times they had to come back. They put fresh hay/alfafa in the feeding bins, in other areas that was made for them to feed from. They only had to replace one block of salt. What hay/alfafa, blocks of salt they did not use they wheeled back to the animals/livestock building that housed the supplies and feed for all of the animals. Now they had to drain the metal water tubs so they got everything out of the other wheel-barrel like hoses, other stuff so they could drain it properly. They did without any leaking of water which was pretty darn good. Now they had to fill the metal water tubs with fresh water using hoses, other stuff so they could do it right. They started the process of filling the water tubs, they did a good job without any leaking of any kind. 

  
Now it was time to clean, feed the cats, dogs, kittens, puppies, bunnies, mice everything else to clean after and feed. Had carrots, green leafy stuff for the bunnies, mice mixture she made up especially for them herself. Then came the cats including the kittens. She had fish,all types of meat, rice, leafy greens mixed in together in a sealed tub. She scooped the exact amount for each one. A group of cats got some of the mixture so they could huddle around to eat. Lana made another mixture put it on the plate placed it down for the other cats, some of the cats that were trying to get some of the cat food but could not get to the food since the other cats would not let them in to eat. So she put down another plate so all the cats ate. Then she put down a water/cream mixture that was good for the cats digestive system. Now it was the kittens turn, she took a container that had a meat, veggie that was mushed up. Now it was time to add the cream mixture to the meat, veggie concoction. Then she mixed it all together then scooped it out with her hands put it on a flat plate, the kittens came a running they could smell FOOD! She made up three plates so all of the kittens to get fed. Now the dogs and puppies needed to be taken care of. She had extra special stuff for them. Meaning the dogs got meat, veggies chunks with a special sauce looked more like gravy. The girls fed them all until they ate everything on the plates. Did not want to over feed them. Made sure the lanterns were turned on so they could have some light, not bright. Made sure the electric heaters were on so they would not get cold. It was sure cold tonight. Last night was not too cold.   
Now it was time to do the other stable. They did the exact same stuff what they did in the first stable. After they did everything including making sure the lantern lights were on so they could have some kind of light but not too bright for the animals. Also turned on the electric heaters (Th kind that would not start a fire) they turned on since it seemed cold out than last night it was not cold nor hot just right. After the girls did all of that, they sat down sang, read to the animals. Also pet them, talked to them paid the same amount of attention/love to each one. They left the music box there so the animals could listen to soft relaxing music. So they left but made sure the windows, doors were secure. Lana made sure the locks were taken care of her own way. 

  
Then they went back to the other stable did the same thing sat down read to the animals, sang, pet the, gave love, talk to them made sure every animals knew they were loved. Now they had to check the windows and doors at this stable so they knew it was secure also. Lana also checked, made sure the locks were taken care of her way,

  
The three girls walked together talked as they walked. They got to the first girls house dropped her off made sure she got inside safely. Then dropped off the other girl made sure she was inside and safe. Lana saw her place ahead she could to wait. She was so tired could not keep her eyes open. Opened the door stepped in, sat on her bed took off her boots. WHAM! she fell over on the bed then passed out from being so tired........


	28. Chapter 28

Lana opened one eye then opened the other eye very slowly then she closed them. Lana knew she had to get up but she did not want too. She must have drifted off to sleep for a while. Lana was dreaming of her love Rhemmuthbkilo being together finally married.   
When she finally woke up she had a smile on her face. Then she had a sad face cause she misses her, wants to be with her love. Knew she could not cause she did not want to stress or worry then her health would go down hill she needed her strength for herself, also for Rhemmuthbkilo cause when she got better Lana would need to be strong to take care of her love. Lana knew she had to stay busy while Rhemmuthbkilo was still in coma. Once Rhemmuthbkilo woke up then she would go back there to take care of her for ever. 

  
Now it was time to get her butt out of bed start her day. So got up pushed the covers away brought herself up into a sit like position with her feet touching the rug. Her toes wiggle among the rug tickling her feet, she laughed softly. Sat there for a while thought maybe if she did that it would wake her up but it did no such thing. Lana got up took a drink of water swished it in her mouth spitted it into the sink bowl. Decided to take a shower so she got undressed then stepped in, turned the hot and cold knobs to the right. The water came out touching her body. Lana thought to herself mmm that feels good the touch of the water touching her body, face felt really relaxing. She washed her entire body, hair, face decided just to stand under the water to wake up also it felt wonderful. Turned off the water, stepped out of the shower extending her arms to reach the towel to dry herself off. Dried herself off. Then got her clothes out that she decided to wear. She was finally dressed, put her boots on, hat on, plus her backpack filled with what she needs for the whole day. Now she was ready to start whatever lands in front of her throughout the day.

  
Lana opened the door then the burlap flap that was in front of the door. The sub was shining it was kind of cool out. The sun felt good touching Lana's face. She was hungry so she decided to walk over to where the food is. There were a bunch of people standing around, also sitting they were waiting for breakfast to be served. The children were playing in the empty field where there are kids play equipment plus toys it was a play ground for them. It seemed like to her that everyone was having a good day so much of love, smiling, looking happy, laughing, yes even kissing heee. Lana started to walk towards the girls who helped her last night with the animals. They were yelling for her to come to sit by them. So she sat down, the girls all at once started to talk to her so she was getting kind of confused with all of those girls talking at her at the same time.

  
Lana started to see people bringing out of the food just as she turned her head she heard the come and get food bell ring three times. It was like a herd of chewies running her way. It was ind of scary watching them come to eat breakfast. Jory had to yell for them to slow down for the sake of not running over, hurting the people. Jory also said "Slow down, if not everyone who wants breakfast who is not sitting down will not get any. Everyone stood at a stand still, not one person made a sound. Jory explained "I am so disgusted of what I just saw people pushing people, kids, animals not caring." "If you continue to act this way, then you have to move out of this community find some other place to live if you want to act like that." Everyone started to walk slowly to the eating area. The people who were already seated got served first and of course all of the children. The adults were mad but realized how foolish they looked acting that way running not paying attention where they walk, run over, hurt others. They knew that was not the right way to behave.


	29. Chapter 29

The women started serving the people who were already sat down. They sat down plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, jam, butter, peanut butter, Sauces to go on the eggs and potatoes. So Lana started to reach for some pancakes, then eggs for protein, also bacon and sausage for more protein since she wanted to go hiking today but first she knew she had to take care of the animals like she does every morning and every evening it was a routine. She loved being with those animals it calmed her down she loved to talk to them, read to them, sing to them. The animals love her, even talked back to her. 

  
She ate everything she did not realize how hungry she was until she looked at her empty plate. She cleared off the place on the table where she ate so it would be cleaned for the next person who needed this space to sit to eat there meal. She made sure she had a lot of scraps of food for the animals to give as treats,plus her other stuff she gave the animals but that was all in her backpack. Now she asked for a hot cup of something with caffeine in it. Took a sip of it, wow Lana thought to herself that is strong just wow. Was walking towards both animal stables to do her routine of cleaning, feeding, spending time with them. So the first animal stables, Lana made sure she turned off all of the lanterns then she started to clean everything dump the old animal poop/feed, put fresh stuff for all of the animals down. Then fed every animal made sure they were loved. Then she went to different parts of the stable read to the animals. Once she did, she made sure the animals were all relaxed, did a walk about to make sure everything was okay also checked windows and doors then shut the stable door make sure the locks were secure.

  
Then Lana made sure all lanterns were turned off. the l walked over to the other stables did her duties clean everything put new fresh stuff out and down for the animals. Then feed them all. Then it was relax time she went to different areas of the stable to read, then sing to the animals. Yes they just either stared at her listening to her or fell asleep cause they were so relaxed. Then she walked all around to make sure she did her job to the best of her ability. Then checked all of the windows and doors to make sure they were all secure. Then shut the door to the other stable to make sure it was closed then locked it. 

  
Jory yelled at Lana "Lana!" Lana turned to see who was calling her name. She saw it was Jory so she stopped. Jory ran up to her. Jory said "how are the animals." she replied "That are awesome like always." Jory said "Look I have been thinking this for a while now, wanted to run it by you to see what you think." Lana replied "What!" Jory kept talking "Why don't you move here, when Rhemmuthbkilo gets better, we have a good hospital right here with the top of the line of equipment/specialist's thanks to you and her. Lana eyes lite up. Lana told Jory "I was thinking of the same idea but did not know how to approach you about it." Jory replied "Okay then it is all set for you two to live with us." Lana said to Jory "I have to go back there to see my Rhemmuthbkilo see how she is doing if she woke up." Jory said "I know you do." Lana spoke "Please can you and the girls make sure the animals stable is cleaned out, put fresh new bedding is laid and stuff, also to feed them, also the girls know to read and sing to the animals." "They know the drill everything." Jory told Lana "Yes, we will I promise I will." Lana hugged Jory. Then she walked away smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

Lana was humming to herself decided at the last moment to go for a scroll to just because no reason really. She told a couple so they would know she went out for walk just in case she did not return for some reason. But first she had to go back to her place to re pack her backpack with supplies plus a weapon or two. She rechecked her backpack to make sure she had everything. First aide stuff CHECK, Food and Water CHECK, Weapons -Ammo CHECK, Reading material CHECK, Communication device CHECK, Pic of Rhemmuthbkilo and her CHECK, Camera plus supplies CHECK, Notebook plus Pen CHECK, Change of clothes and shoes just in case CHECK. She hoped she got everything she needed just in case you never know she thought to herself.

  
She was all set for her walk now. Oh yeah she went to grab her container to fill with water, plus ice crystal to bring. She almost forgot about getting it, filling it up to bring with her. Now she was finally ready to start her adventure. Lana started walking thinking of everything about her, Rhemmuthbkilo of how she is doing, how much she misses her, moving to here what that is going to be like. She was smiling as she was walking. She climbed the crater back up to the top (the rim) she was not even tired. it was going to be a perfect, awesome day for her. 

  
It was early enough that she could walk back to see her love Rhemmuthbkilo to visit her, see how she is doing if she was awake or not. She thought about her friends Steven and Cami the three kids Bonnie, Mia, Elijah and of her love Rhemmuthbkilo. Maybe she could talk them into moving with them down to where she is living now. She knew they did not feel comfortable at that place it seemed like they were ignoring them and only letting them in there community cause of them (Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo). Crossed the green grassy area around one side of the rim crater then she darted to the left then kept on going straight downwards South. 

  
Came to the wooded area it was nice to see green grass, brush, green pine needles Lana thought to herself. Lana decided she needed to sit down for a while to rest and relax. Sweat was pouring down her off of her face. She sat down on a green patchy part of grass. It felt good her body in the grass. She decided since she was walking for a bit she needed some food like protein, water to keep her hydrated. Was going to rest for a little bit so she thought about Rhemmuthbkilo she could not wait to see her love, knew she was in good hands with Steve and his family who was being there for her. She knew if something went wrong someone would come to her to tell her. 


	31. Chapter 31

Just then she heard a noise it was feeling that someone was there with her or watching her. She made sure she had her weapon ready her lightsaber out but hidden. She did not want to take any chances to protect herself. She hurried up put everything back into her backpack so if that the time came that she would have to leave in a hurry. Everything is ready for when that time came that she could make a dash and run to escape. So she decided to get up grab her backpack get ready to leave. So Lana started walking towards the way to the community was not fast like but not slow either. 

  
Got out of the forest into the desert like climate she wanted to stop to look at the rocks, get some more samples (She thought her and her taking samples of everything she passes by.) Thought to herself crap I do not care if anyone is following her she is going to stop get some sand, plant, earth, wood samples even if it kills her. So she stopped at this unusual looking plant she took out her test tubes and prongs , gloves to put on, her solution she put a little bit in with her samples to keep the samples fresh. She bent down on her knees, put her gloves on her hands then grabbed the plant carefully cut a couple stems off that had flowers, leaves. Then she used her prongs to pick them up, put them in the huge test tubes. Then she used a eye dropper to collect some in there to squeeze on to the plant, stems, leaves only a little bit to keep them fresh. Put them back in her backpack in the side pouch inside. 

  
Looked up then started walking to the direction she needed to go to get to the community. She was excited to get there so she could see her Rhemmuthbkilo then her friends the five of them. They will so thrilled to see her. She wants to persuade them to move to where she is now. Lana though to herself that they would love it there cause everyone is nice, they respect each other, everyone works as one team not in there own click or group and ignore each other. They think they are gods gifts to the whole community like they are better than others.   
As she was walking she heard that noise again but it was a different kind of noise. Her eyes, mind was focused on what ever she was able to face. She was not really looking forward to battling anyone or anything. All Lana was focusing on was getting to her love to see how she is doing. Boy has she missed Rhemmutbkilo so much the snuggling, the hand holding, the hugs her lips on hers. Lana stopped she heard that noise again but louder so she put her hand around her lightsaber ready to activate it so it turned on, ready to defend herself. Nothing so far but her hand was around her lightsaber. 

  
Kept on walking thinking of what to expect when she gets there. Probably no will give a damn except for her friends plus Rhemmuthbkilo surgeon and doctor those two seemed to care, sincere. Lana stopped she had that uneasy feeling, that damn noise again. She thought maybe she was hearing things cause of her hearing that noise all the time. Lana turned around nothing was behind her, on the right or left side of her. Nothing in front of her. She even looked above her but nothing. Decided to look down maybe from underneath but nope. Kept on walking but she picked up her pace now so she arrive soon. Approached the river in which her and Rhemmuthbkilo swam and bathed in. She was thinking of those good times they had together. Then she got sad cause she thought she should have stayed at the hospital to be by Rhemmuthbkilo side but she needed to get away so she could relax, not be so stressed out. Wondering if people will think badly of her but she did not give a crap what people thought any way. Just wanted to see her love be with her for a while...


	32. Chapter 32

It seemed like she was walking for ever she knew she had to keep going cause of Rhemmuthbkilo the love she holds deeply for her. It just seemed like she was not going to get there maybe cause she was so excited that it made it seem like it was taking forever she did not like that. Lana knew she was getting close to the community cause of the grassy fields, rolling hills, rocky areas, fresh rolling water. Her heart was racing fast cause she was thrilled to be back in this part of the land. 

  
Lana stopped in her tracks due to that nagging noise she keeps hearing. She was really bothered by that noise she could not figure out what the noise could be from. It was a noise she never heard before. Her hand was still on her lightsaber ready to pull out to defend herself. A creaking sound came from a distances so Lana started to follow the noise to see what was making that noise. She quietly cheeped down the long trail noticed it was near the community where her and Rhemmuthbkilo first came too when they left on there holiday adventure trip. So she was already going that way so she will just follow that noise see where it takes her.

  
Lana was getting tired so she stopped for a while she found a huge boulder to sit on to rest. She drank some juice out of her drink like container, ate some dry pieces of meat to get protein in her so she could have more energy to move on. On her mind was her love, her friends, the animals. Just wanted to get there as soon as possible. She got up put her stuff inside of the backpack, zipped backed up. Put it on her back. Started off again on her way back to the community that housed her love, friends. Was walking for a while, she decided to sing to make the time go by. Then she decided to dance and walk while she was singing. Had a huge smile on her face cause she was singing Rhemmuthbkilo favorite song. 

  
Her mind drifted off then she heard that noise again. She turned around slowly saw what was making all of the noise she kept hearing. It was a old man with a very long beard in a robe with turban on his head with a jewel in the middle of the turban. The turban was so full of bright colors. So beautiful she thought. The robe he was wearing was so full of different colors. His mustache at each end had a curl. He introduced himself my name is "Kee-hay". "What is yours?" Lana said "My name is Lana." "Nice to meet you Kee-hay" Kee-hay said back to Lana "Nice to meet you Lana, you are so very beautiful." Lana replied "Thank you, Sir."

Kee-hay told her "I have been following for you a while now, did not want nothing to happen to you." "I am sorry if I frightened you in any way." Lana spoke up "No I just could not figure out what that noise was I was hearing." "Thought I was hearing things." Lana laughed softly after saying that to Kee-hay. She was all flustered cause he told she was beautiful. He asked her "Where are you going?" She told him "To a community that is up the road a coupe miles." "What about you" asked Lana. Kee-hay replied "Just following you, if you are wondering why well I was asked to go out help someone." "I saw you thought I could be some hep if I may." Lana said " How sweet but I have someone who I am involved in." Kee-hay replied "No I am not trying to do anything romantically, only to serve and help whomever I choose." Lana asked "Okay that works thank you so much." "May I ask what makes that noise I hear all the time, I really thought I was hearing things." Kee-hay answered her question "That is my wand making noises doing things it is like magic stuff." Lana replied "REALLY!." Kee-hay said "Yes Really!" Lana smiled at Kee-hay told him "Lets start walking okay." 

  
So both of them started walking and talking while they walking to make the time go faster. Kee-hay said "Look I think we are coming towards the community now." Lana said "About time, I was getting tired of walking." As they were walking closer to the community Kee-hay wand was going crazy making all kinds of weird noises. Both Kee-hay andLana looked at each other then.....


	33. Chapter 33

Kee-hay wand was making weird noises they both Lana and Kee-hay stared at each other wondering what the heck is going. Lana said "Why is your wand making that weird kind of noise?" Kee-hay told her "No clue." Lana just shrugged her shoulders told Kee-hay "Lets move on." "I want to see my love.""Not meaning to be rude but my mind is set on seeing Rhemmuthbkilo, also my friends." Kee-hay replied "You are being rude at all." Lana said "I will get you in with the community leader he can find you a place to stay yes you can be with me, maybe help my friends out if they need anything before we head back to the community down in the crater." "Jory the leader of the community is awesome so understanding." Kee-hay said "Can not wait to meet Jory, sounds like a respectable man who does get along with everyone."   
Lana and Kee-hay was approaching the community of Delbert here was no one in sight. That worried Lana and Kee-hay they kept walking. Lana had her hand on the base of her lightsaber ready for anything to happen. Kee-hay had his wand out ready also had his hand on his weapon just in case. Both got to the edge of the community now they heard people talking-some were singing, kids playing, dogs barking. Lana felt relieved cause she really thought something was wrong all she was worried about was her Rhemmuthbkilo and her friend, plus all of the animals if something bad happened to them. 

  
The kids saw Lana came a running when they saw Lana walking into the commmunity. The kids yelled "Lana is here." Everyone came a running even her friends. Lana tried to be nice, give hugs and say something to each person, kid. Lana introduced Kee-hay to her friends Steven, Cami, there kids Bonnie, Mia, Elijah they all hugged him, greeted him. Lana hugged all of them too. Lana asked Steven how Rhemmuthbkilo was? Steven replied " Her eyes flew open a couple times but then closed again." "We were all hopeful." Lana told Steve "On the way to the hospital right now so I could spent time with Rhemmuthbkilo maybe she will open her eyes see me, then stay awake." Steven replied "Maybe." Lana asked Kee-hay" You want to come with me sit with me in Rhemmuthbkilo hospital room." Kee-hay said "Of course I will you know I will." So Lana said "See you all later at dinner." Steven replied "See you then at dinnertime." 

  
So Lana and Kee-hay on the way to the hospital greeting everyone who came up to them. Lana talked to a few gave them hugs and kisses. They came upon the hospital, so they walked through the front door came to the front desk lady. The desk lady replied "Long time no see, was wondering why you were not coming to see your love." Lana said "I had to get away of everything, I did not want Rhemmuthbkilo to sense me not okay that would not do good in her healing." The front desk lady said "That makes perfect sense to me." "Rhemmuthbkilo is in the same room number as before." Lana replied "Thanks." Front desk lady said "No problem at all, Lana." 

  
So both Lana and Kee-hay walked down the all way to her love Rhemmuthbkilo room. As they were walking towards her room Lana almost ran into the surgeon. The surgeon said "Lana, I am glad you are back, I have missed you." He gave Lana a tight hug, then he said "Rhemmuthbkilo has woken up a couple of times then closed her eyes." Lana replied "Yes I know both Steve my friend, also the front desk lady said the same thing that she opened up her eyes then closed them." Lana said to the surgeon "This is my friend Kee-hay." Both said nice to meet you at the same time. They just smiled, shook hands. The surgeon said "Lana I have to go but it is great that you are back." Lana said "Good to be back missed Rhemmuthbkilo and you and my friends. He walked down the hall humming a tune. 

  
So Lana and Kee-hay walked on there way then came upon Rhemmuthbkilo room. The door was shut to Rhemmuthbkilo room. Lana reached for the door knob slowly turned the knob then pushed the door in. Kee-hay told Lana "I will not come in at first cause you need this moment to be with her." Lana told Kee-hay "Thank you so much for letting me do this alone." Kee-hay said "No worries that is what friends are for." Lana walked into Rhemmuthbkilo room. It was so dark in there Lana thought. She opened the blinds to get the sunlight in her room to brighten it up a bit. She saw cards, plants, homemade crafts all over the place. She was really pleased that people did all of this. Thought this way about them her and Rhemmuthbkilo. Lana sat on the bed holding Rhemmuthbkilo hand tightly. Lana said to her love "Rhemmuthbkilo I have missed you so much, I hope you understand why I had to get away." "I was stressed to the limit, also worried about you if you were even going to make it or not." So I told myself I had to get away so I went to Jory's community at the bottom of the crater." "Jory asked me to bring you back, Steven and his family, plus the surgeon if he wants to come along." "While I was there I was in charge of all of the animals in both stables." "Rhemmuhbkilo you know I could not say no since I love animals have a good nac with them." Also "Jory lets me do my research in which I love to take samples of everything , everywhere I go." "I have missed you so much." "You holding me tight, your funny saying, that smile of yours." "I am just happen to be here. "Oh I met someone on the way here it was fate I think, I kept hearing these noise all the way here could not figure out what it was, where it came from." This man who looked like a wizard was a old man with a very long beard in a robe with turban on his head with a jewel in the middle of the turban." "The turban was so full of bright colors." "It was beautiful." "The robe he was wearing was so full of different colors." "His mustache at each end had a curl." "You would love him, Rhemmuthbkilo." Lana decided to curled up against Rhemmuthbkilo with her head on her Rhemmuthbkilo's chest. 

  
Lana must have dozed off cause Kee-hay was shaking Lana slowly trying to wake her up." Lana opened her eyes saw Kee-hay. lana spoke up "How long did I sleep?" Kee-hay told her "Five hours." Lana sat up said "Seriously five hours Oh my." Lana said "Did I miss dinner." Kee-hay laughed "Nope". Kee-hay why don't we get dinner than once you have a full stomach then you can go clean, feed the animals like you told me you did while you were here." Lana kissed Rhemmuthbkilo on the cheek told her she was going to go eat dinner then clean, fed the animals in the stables. Then come back to be with her for the night.....


	34. Chapter 34

Lana went to the animal stables to clean out the animals stalls Kee-hay, Steven came with her to help clean, feed the animals. They cleaned up after the animals all three did. Then it was he nest step going to the animal supply building to get straw to put down so the animals could lay down ,get clean blankets. Once that was done then it was cleaning the food bowls, food tubs water tubs, water bowls so they would be sparkly clean. Once that was finished they put food also water in the right animals bowls, tubs. Once that was all done. Lana sang to the animals starting at one part of the stables then working her way to every part so every animals got to hear her sing. It relaxed the animals some laid there listening, some feel sound asleep. Kee-hay was impressed of what Lana was doing, the magic she cast onto all of the animals. Then she read a story to all of them she made her way through parts of the stable re read the story to them. Made sure all of the animal heard the story. Both Kee-hay and Steven were so proud of Lana with her, the way she was able to make the animal calm, relaxed it was so amazing. 

  
After they all did that. Made sure the lanterns would come on at when it started to get dark. The lanterns were battery powered by battery cells so they would not get to hot then start a fire. Also the windows locked, made sure the doors were locked and secure. Just then the dinner bell went off. So Lana, Kee-hay, (Steven was going to meet his family) started walking to the dinner area. Kee-hay asked "Is everyone here act this crazy when food is being served." Lana replies "Yes I am afraid so." They found table that had Steven's family sitting at a table, of course no one was sitting with them. It seemed from Lana's point of view that people were snubbing them she could not understand why. So she was going to speak her mind up when everyone is at dinner. Was going to say her peace. 

  
The dinner was being served she was not really hungry but knew she had to eat something to keep her strength up for her love Rhemmuthbkilo. Also to take food for the animals, some cream for the kittens and cats. So she stuffed her backpack full of food then took all the cream that was on the table put it in a drinking container for the cats and kittens in the stable. Kee-hay was watching Lana then asked her "What are you doing?" Lana replied "Well taking food and cream for the animals." "I always do that." Kee-hay said "You are so talented, amazing, wonderful in what ever you do." Lana blushed said "Thank you Kee-hay." 

  
Lana stood up started talking as she was making her way to the front of the tables, chairs. Lana went on saying "I have to get something really important off of my chest." I have noticed you all treat my friends like garbage like they have the plague, it is rude and I am sorry I have to tell you this but I am leaving taking Rhemmutbkilo with me going somewhere, where the people love each other, help other people, Do not snub others." I know my friends are coming with me, the surgeon who operated on Rhemmuthbkilo is coming with us, also taking the animals with us will be coming back until they are rescued." "The stables were disgusting I am so shamed with you all, you all can go to hell I really do not care." "I forgot to mention the kids here are awesome youngsters who are kind, caring, so full of love but you all send them to the play area to do chores since you all are to damn lazy to it yourself." "The last thing I want to say Thank You for you all treating Rhemmuthbkilo and myself like royalty we will never forget that never but I see you all acting like you are better than anyone but you know what you are not." "Everyone is the same so think about that." "That is all I have to say good night." "Tomorrow I have people coming the animals so we are probably going to take them all." I made a report about them, I got word that it is legal for me to take then if I think they are not being cared for." Lana walked away stared at her friends, the surgeon, Kee-hay with a smile on her face. Lana thought to herself she finally said what needed to be said for a long time now but she was always afraid to speak up. 

  
The leader walked up to Lana she could tell he was not happy but she did not care. The leader said "You can not take the animals, we opened our community to the both of you, you tell us we are rude and do not care." Lana replied back to the leader saying " I have legal rights ask the council they said to removed them all the animals ASAP." "Furthermore like I said in my speech I am forever grateful for you guys accepting us into your community we will never forgot that." "Yes you are rude cause my friends they were treated like they had the plague, no one sat by them, or talked to them unless were asked a question then the people did." "I can not be around people who think they are the greatest when they are not." "So good night, nothing more to say." The leader grabbed Lana arm both Lana and Kee-hay had there weapons out to defend themselves from that man everyone called him there leader. Lana took out her lightsaber, Kee-hay with his sharp metal what ever you call them. The leader backed up he looked scared with those OH SHIT look in his eyes. Lana was going to laugh but thought she better not. 

  
Lana got on the communication device called her friends who was going to help tomorrow to come now cause she feared they were going to hid the animals or kill them. The answered her call, they told her they would be on there way ASAP. Within 10 minutes 15 cargo carrier ship arrived. The community plus there leader stood there in shock, were afraid to move. The people came out of the ships heading for the animal stable, going in bringing animals out as fast as they could without hurting or cause harm to them. That took a while. Then they had to go into the animal supply building took everything left nothing but a couple pieces of straw. They took off to where they were going to drop all of the animals off. 

  
Lana radioed Jory to tell him what is about to happen. Jory said "We have that covered." "Lana you know are not half filled the stables are huge so since we have two there will be enough room for them all." Lana replied "I am so glad you are taking these sweet animals." Jory said "You know I am a animal lover when you told me about these animals not be cared for unless she did the work herself then they were properly looked after." "I was angry of how people could do this to any animals." Lana said "We are also bringing Rhemmuthbkilo, my friends the five of them and the surgeon and also a new person I met on the way there his name is Kee-hay." "I am going to pack our things in our tent everything, then go to my friends place they repacking everything too plus there animals, also the surgeon he is bringing his stuff from office at hospital, his place and his animals." "Then I will be bringing Rhemmuthbkilo also." "A huge cargo ship will come for all of us plus the animals they have safe places to put them, also cables to tie up the furniture so they will be move get broken." "See you soon Jory." Jory replied saying "We will be waiting for you, but to busy putting the animals in the stables, trying to ge them calm, relaxed." "That is what you will be doing once you get here calming the animals." Lana said "I have to go, over and out!"

  
The ship arrived. They loaded everyone's stuff, animals in place so they would escape or be afraid. Everyone was loaded up in the ship. Now it was time to load Rhemmuthbkilo up in the hospital bed, with wires, tubes attached to her and machines. With the surgeon right beside her plus Lana. The people tried to stop them from leaving but there was to many of the military team to over power them. Then in a few seconds the ship took off after making sure everyone was belted in, the animals checked to make sure they were secure. The furniture and good strapped in securely. Lana thought to her they finally did it. She had tear in her eyes she did not think she could pull this off. Lana was sitting right beside Rhemmuthbkilo the whole trip there holding her hand, talking to her. Now the trip to Jory's community and the people who loved, cared about her. Of course the animals who adored her...... 


	35. Chapter 35

The ships already delivered the animal, animals supplies, the furniture, clothes, medical bed and supplies for Rhemmuthbkilo, plus all of Lana's research equipment, samples, her lab coats, books, notebooks. Everyone was helping unloading the ships putting everything where it needs to go. The animals were put in both stables, the animal supplied were unloaded brought to the animal supply storeroom. The medical supplies were given to the hospital staff so they could re stock everything, have lots left over. Then the surgeon's office stuff, equipment was put in his office. 

  
Jory showed everyone where to put Lana's research stuff in a area of the hospital cause it is for Lana's research she has two connecting rooms with a door in between them. Jory thought that would work so she would not have to do everything in her place or some where that is crowded, small. Jory could not wait to show this to her, the look on her face would be so priceless. Lana would be so shocked. 

  
Someone told Jory that everything was put away. The furniture/boxes that were marked for the family they were put in there new place. Same with the surgeon in his new place his furniture/boxes unloaded. Same with all of Lana's and Rhemmuthbkilo belongs put in there place since Lana had a huge place like Jory did (Jory was the leader so that is why he had a huge place to live at). When everyone gets here they can unpacked everything put it where they want them to go even the furniture. 

  
Jory and everyone heard the ship like coper that had the family of five, the surgeon, Plus Rhemmuthbkilo (Her bed, other equipment that was hooked up to Rhemmuthbkilo) and Lana. Everyone was there to welcome and help out. The hospital staff was there for Rhemmuthbkilo to take her straight there along with the surgeon and Lana. Jory yelled at Lana said "He would be by the hospital later." Lana just nodded up and down to Jory. People were helping the family of five:Steven, Cami, Bonnie, Mia, Elijah to there new place. 

The people from this community hugged them all. Steven and his family were not use to all of the attention. They all smiled as people greeted them. They were finally taken to there new place. Cami and Steven cried cause they never had a huge place before like this. The one that burnt down was small, the one at the other community was small like also so everyone was crunched together. Cami and Steven told everyone thank you so much for welcoming us with open arms. Back to people helping others out of the ship/coper. All there was left was Kee-hay. Lana told jory who Kee-hay was so he had a place right by Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo so they could be close by. Jory met Kee-hay took him to new place so he would know where it was. Kee-hay told Jory that he would go straight to the hospital to see how Lana is holding up. jory said "i will be in there later to check in to see how everything is."

  
The surgeon and Lana were right behind the hospital who was pushing Rhemmuthbkilo to her room. They put her in a beautiful looking room. Lana and the surgeon Michael walked into the room thought the room was huge, beautiful full of colors and flowers, cards, gifts from the people in the community they both said the same thing just "Wow." 


	36. Chapter 36

So Kee-Hay and Jory came in to the room to see how Rhemmuthbkilo and her were doing. Lana was sound asleep laying next to her love. They both decided to leave just as they were turning the door knob Lana woke up. Jory said "We did not want to wake you so we were going to leave you until the morning." Lana replied "Don't leave us please Kee-hay and you Jory." They both asked "Are you sure about this us staying with you in her room." Lana replied "Yes it is fine, Thanks you two." So Jory asked Lana how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing. Lana said "The same but I am glad she is here with me and everyone." I am glad the surgeon Michael is here to be Rhemmuthbkilo doctor to care for her, my friends also they needed to get away from there cause no one payed attention to them." All three of them fell asleep all through the night. 

  
Morning came the sun shone through on of the windows then Lana opened her eyes saw Jory and Kee-hay sound asleep. Lana smiled at that she felt relived that they would stay with here the first night with Rhemmuthbkilo who was back with her again. Jory then Kee-hay woke up. Jory said "Sorry Lana but since I am the leader of this community I have to do my part you know." Lana said "I understand." "I am waiting for Michael to come by to update me about how rhemmuthbkilo is really doing." Jory lefted the room. Kee-hay said "I am hungry why don't we leave to get breakfast then come back." Lana said "Okay lets go have breakfast then I save some of the food to bring with me to feed the animals in both animals stables." "Then once I am there I clean, then feed, then spoil all of the animals there in each of the stables. Kee-hay said "You can count on me to help, I know Steven your friend would help too like we did yesterday." Lana replied "Thanks so much, you are so kind." 

  
So Kee-hay and Lana arrived at breakfast everyone greeted her, asked how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing. Lana told them no chance in Rhemmuthbkilo condition but thanks for the gifts, plants, artwork, crafts everything it made the room look so bright, happy inside. Lana saw Steven and his family she waved for them to sit at there table. Steven and the crew hugged Lana and Kee-hay. They all sat down said a pray that Kee-hay wanted to say "Bless this meal for this will give strength and the fuel to use to make it through the day, also to heal Rhemmuthbkilo so she can wake up be with Lana her love of her life, also The animals watch over them, the nice-caring folks within this community who are so great including Jory the leader, Thank you and Bless each other." Mia asked is it time to eat. Lana says "Time to pig out everyone." Everyone laughed. 

  
So they served pancakes, waffles, eggs, potatoes, bacon, ham, sausage a lot of fruit, milk, cream, juices, coffee well caffeine type of drink. So of course Lana saved some food, cream for the for animals like she always spoil. Sneak it into her backpack she always brought with her cause it had her research stuff in there also. She never left without her research stuff. So everyone was talking while eating breakfast. Steven said this is the first night we all had good amount of sleep. "The people here are so nice, kind they want to help, not rude like that other community." Kee-hay replied "So I noticed it will be nice to be here cause everyone treats everyone the same that is a nice feeling." They all asked how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing. Lana said "No change to report."

  
Just then Michael came to the table so he could get something to eat. Lana said "Hey you had a chance to get away." Michael said "Yes, I heard about there good meals so I had to check for myself as he laughed." "Yes the breakfast is so much better a lot of food to eat not just hardly nothing." Michael asked Lana " You still do the animals stuff you did there at the other community?" Lana smiled "Of course I do." Everyone was done with there meal. Lana went to every table to get some food for the animals. also fruit and some carrots, apples, other stuff. Of course cream for the babies. So Michael went back to the hospital with a full stomach, Kee-hay and Steven plus Lana went to the animal stables to start the cleaning, feeding, spoiling department. Steven's family went on to what they needed to do like the kids in school, Cami doing the clothes-re organize the house they are in now. So Lana, Kee-hay, Steven set out to do these animal duties...


	37. Chapter 37

Steven, Lana, Kee-Hay got to the stables. They opened the door to the first stables. First thing they turned off the lanterns they were using power cells so they would not heat up and cause a fire in the stables. They started in to started cleaning but needed supplies like shovel, rake, blankets other stuff. Also brought in the new hay, blankets, then all of food for them. Once they raked everything up, they got the shovel scooped all of it up the bad hay, poop, food, other stuff put it all into a bin then they wheel it out to the garbage area to dump it all. Lana was putting down the hay in the stall's got that all done. Then laid down blankets that needed to be put down. After that she started to put the hay/alfafa in a pile or in the feeding bins for food. Just then Steven and Kee-hay came back. Lana said "Did you clean out/sterilize garbage bins then put them back in the animal supply storehouse. They both replied "Yes." They were placing the right food to each of the animal either in the food bins, bowls, plates. Also give the proper meds to the animals that needed them. 

  
Lana pulled out of her backpack some food, veggies, fruit, meat, biscuits, pancakes, cream for the kittens, mice, puppies. She places what food she got to each of the animals so they would be given the same amount to everyone but different kinds of food to different animals who could eat that type of food. Then it was time to feed the cream to the kittens they were old enough to eat on there own now. Lana put plates of food for the cats and also the kittens. The puppies had cream too since they could eat food too. Lana made sure all of the puppies, dog were fed food. The mice had cream and food she brought for them too. So every animal got a yummy from Lana personally she made sure all the animals were spoiled to no end. Like they all should be Lana thought to herself. 

Now it was time to sing to he animals she went to one part of the stable sang a couple songs then moved to another part of the stables sang a couple songs until all of the animals were sung too. The animals listened to her singing, some animal were sound asleep, some were just resting. Then she talked too each one of the animals, gave love, kissed them, also petting them. Now she was finally done. The stable had a opening so the animals could be outside if they wanted too there was also a fence blocking them so some could not escape. The windows were open a little bit but had locks on them so no one could open then any further. The back stables door was locked and secure. Now the front stable door was locked and secure. 

  
Now they had to do the other animal stables so they did the same stuff, turning off the lanterns, cleaning, taking garbage to dump, clean and sterilize the garbage bins, then give the animals food, then spoil time, make sure the windows were open a little bit then locked in that position so no one could break in. Same with the back door it was locked and secure. The front door was shut, locked then make sure it was secure also. The animals had a opening so if they wanted to go outside they could but the fence blocking them from escaping.

  
Lana asked the two what they were going to do. Steven said "I am going to see if some of the people need help but first check on Cami to see how she is coming along organizing our new place inside and outside." Kee-hay said "I do not know just walk around to check out the place see if anyone needs some help, or just need someone to listen to them." Lana said "That is awesome you two, I guess I will see you guys around, or at lunch, dinner or at the evening animal routine at the stables." Lana told the two she was going to go to Rhemmuthbkilo and her place to shower, changed clothes, drink some coffee or something to keep her awake. Then she would go to the hospital to spent time with her love. maybe she will wake up since they are in a better place. So they said there goodbyes, hugged each other. They all went in there separate ways.

  



	38. Chapter 38

Lana was walking to the hospital so she could spent time with Rhemmuthbkilo. On the way there she saw a couple kids bugging a smaller kid really being mean. So Lana went over told the kids to knock it off, if you have a problem les us fight it out. The older kids said sure we can kick your butt. So Lana with a smart ass grin on her face took out her lightsaber turned it on then said "Who is first." The look on the older kids face was priceless. The older kids turned around ran for there lives. Saying there we going to tell on her. Lana shouted "Please tell your parents about this cause I will tell them what really happened, I have it on recording device for proof." 

Lana asked the smaller kid "Are you okay." The smaller kid replied "I was so scared I was going to die, but you came to my rescue." "Thank you." Lana said "No worries I was not really going to hurt them but I wanted to scare them." "It was sure funny huh the way they changed from being a bully to a scary cat run away so fast." Lana watched the kid walk away to make sure those other kids were not hiding to go after him.

Lana turned to walk on her way to the hospital. Saw a a little dog who was whining, cowarding while people were walking by ignoring the poor innocent baby so of course Lana walked towards the little pup. Then she scooped the pup up held it close to her. The pup licked her cheek. Lana said "Hey little one, why are you all alone for." "I got a place for you to be at." So Lana started walking back to the stables to get this little pup some care, food, then love. She unlocked the stable doors walked in.

The animals all were talking to her so she talked back to them. Then started sing a song since she loved to sing. She put the little one down for a second so she could get some food out of the locked bin, also a blanket. Then locked the bin back up so it was secured. Lana knew she had to get the pup warm so she picked up the pup wrapped her in the blankets she put her against chest she continued to sing. The animals were all snoozing sound a sleep or with eyes open just laying there staring at her. The little one was sound asleep. She could feel the pup pretending to run so she knew the pup was dreaming. Lana smiled to herself. 

Lana knew she had to leave to see her love. So she decided to take the little with her. So she put some food in her back pack, she already had liquid of some kind in her pack to give to the pup if needs be. Then she picked up the bundle of the blankets and pup but before she left. Lana said a couple words to the animals, "Told them she would be back later, that she loved everyone so much." So now she was on her way. Opened the stable door walked out, then put the bundle on the ground, took her time to to shut the door then grabbed the keys to locked the door, plus the extra lock that was put on the door for safety. Lana was done so she picked up the little pup in the blanket bundle started to walk to the hospital.

Lana thought to herself if one more person came up to her or she see's a issue she would scream. But of course something came up so she had to stop. Cami came up to ask how she was doing. Lana said "Fine but been trying to get to the hospital to be with Rhemmuthbkilo everything has made it not possible to go." Cami replied "Like what, Lana." Lana said "First some older kids were bugging this smaller kid so I tried to handle it.

I scared the older kids to death hahaha." "I have to on my recording device just in case his parents come a calling about it." Came said "Oh wow." Then Lana told Cami about this little pup she had bundle up in blankets, the people were just walking by ignoring the poor little girl pup. Cami said "You always save the day Lana, you are a good person so full of love, kindness." Lana replied "No I am not special." So Cami and Lana said there goodbyes so they could get on with there day. So Lana was walking again to get to the hospital with her bundle of love she found.


	39. Chapter 39

Lana almost got to the hospital she put the little pup under her jacket so no one could see her and the small pup. The front desk Lady said "Morning Lana." Lana replied "Morning to you Helen, there are two front desk people right." Helen said "Yes Lana there are two people who work up in the front desk area." Lana said "I thought so." 

Lana signed her name on the visitor sheet that was on the front desk. Then she picked her back pack walked down the hall way to room number 8 they ended up putting her in there. Lana turned the door knob then walked in. They put her in a beautiful looking room. The walls were painted in different bright colors to make the room brighten up a bit. There was even soft relaxing music going in the background not loud but faint kind of noise so you could hear the music but not blast. There were more cards, flowers, plants, hand crafted gifts then the day before. 

Lana took her coat laid it on the chair. There was the little pup Lana was holding she decided to put the little pup on Rhemmuthbkilo but watch the pup so she would not fall hurt herself. The pup started to lick Rhemmuthbkilo's face. Lana thought that was so cute, showing so much affection to her Rhemmy. The little pup decided to lay down between her legs once she laying down she shut her eyes then started to snore it was so adorable. Lana laid down on the pull out bed they had there so she could get some shut eye for a couple hours but she decided to get the little pup off of Rehmmuthbkilo lap cause what if she wakes up then accidentally pushed the little pup off the bed not knowing. So Lana got up took the baby pup off of Rhemmuthbkilo lap then laid down in the pull out bed. The pup snuggling under the blankets Lana had on top of her. Within minutes both the pup and Lana was sound asleep. 

Michael walked in the surgeon to check on Rhemmuthbkilo turned saw Lana sleeping in the pull out bed. She was sound a sleep. So Michael decided not to wake her so he continued to check on Rhemmuthbkilo to get her vitals, check her out. So far Rehmmuthbkilo has not woke up yet but Michael knew that sometimes it took up to a year or longer to come out of a state of coma. So Michael and the nurse was done checking Rhemmuthbkilo out they decided to leave quietly so Lana could get the sleep she needed. 

In the community Steven was working hard helping the men build more building, Kee-hay was helping the women with making lunch also preparing the evening meal, helping the ladies with some sewing that needed to be done. Cami was also helping the women prepare the meals. The kids were in school, in which Cami was happy she had some alone time til they got out of school. Jory was also helping the men who were building homes, a couple more storage buildings, a another animal stable. Jory knew Lana would love the building of another animal stable. Lana has been telling Jory they needed another animal stables since she has been staying there. 


	40. Chapter 40

Lana woke up to someone whispering her name. So she opened her eyes guess what? Rhemmuthbkilo had her eyes open calling for Lana. Lana was crying cause her love finally opened her eyes it was months that she was in a coma but seemed like more times has gone by instead of a few months. Lana ran up to Rhemmuthbkilo kissed her lips, kissed her all over her face. Gave her love a hug. Rhemmuthbkilo was just staring at her with that look like Lana what are you doing but hey you can keep on kissing me if you want. Lana told Rhemmuthbkilo she will be right back do not move. Lana said "I am going to find Michael." Lana ran out of the room, looking for Michael the surgeon Rhemmuthbkio doctor. Lana almost ran right into him but stopped in the nic of time but the sudden impact. 

Michael said to Lana "What are you in a hurry for almost running me over." Lana replied "Rhemmuthbkilo is a wake she just opened her eyes, was calling my name." I was sound asleep but heard someone calling my name." "So I opened my eyes there she was laying in her bed with her eyes opened." I am so excited, so relieved cause I was really getting worried of why she was not waking up." Both Michael and Lana ran down the hallway to Remmuthbkilo room. Michael opened the door to her room. Rhemmuthbkilo was sitting up. Both Michael and Lana stood still in total shock. Lana said "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Rhemmuthvkilo said "What happened Lana where am I?" Lana replied "Well you were attacked months ago went into a coma I have been by your side most of them time." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Most of the time?" Lana said "I was so stressed out, not sleeping cause I was worrying about you, not eating." Everyone said for me to leave for a bit so I could relax, heal, get some rest." "So I went to Jory's community the one in the bottom of the crater." "Remember Rhemmuthbkilo the community." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "Yes I do my sweet Lana." 

Michael came up to Rhemmuthbkilo told her he was going to check her out like taking her vitals. Michael then said "Everything is normal like always just her eyes opened up." Rhemmuthbkilo asked the doctor "How long have I been out?" Michael told her "A couple of months." Rhemmuthbkilo had that shocked look on her face then said "Really?" Lana said "Really my love it seemed like you were in coma for a long time." "I did not think you would ever wake up." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Sorry did not mean to scare you or worry you my sweet Lana." Michael told them both "I am leaving to check on other patients, I will be back later to check up on you guys." Rhemmuthbkilo said "A okay Doc." "I am not going any where so I will be here so will my sweet Lana." Michael said "Okay I will see you guys later on." Michael left the room. 

Rhemmuthbkilo said to Lana "I am so hungry I want food." Lana said "You better wait to eat cause you just woke up from being a coma my Rhemmy." Rhemmuthbkilo said "So what I want food now." Lana replied "I know my Rhemmy is okay cause she always wants food LOL." Lana asked her "What do you want to eat?" Lana said "I will be right back with food." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Okay my love I will be waiting for you to bring me food." Lana got up walked over to Rhemmy gave her hot long wet kiss. Told her "I will be right back." Rhemmy said "Yummy your kiss juices tasted good." Lana smiled turned around opened the door then left. 

Lana left the hospital in route for food. But first she had to tell her friends and Jory about Rhemmuthbkilo waking up, is sitting up like nothing ever happened. So she run to where Cami was, to tell her the news that Rhemmuthbkilo opened her eyes. She went into the building that the women were preparing lunch. Lana said "Cami, Cami, Cami!" Cami came running out of one of the rooms quickly. Cami replied "Lana, what is wrong." Lana said " Oh Cami, Rhemmuthbkilo woke up she opened her eyes but I was asleep so all I heard was my name being said over and over." Cami said "Oh Lana we have been waiting for months for her to wake up and she finally did." Lana said "I know and I had to come to tell you and Steven and the kids, and Jory the good news." Cami said "I will tell Steven and kids for you so you can find Jory to tell him, okay." Lana hugged Cami then told her "Thanks so much Cami."

Off Lana went to find Jory to tell him the good news. Lana looked every where then found him sitting out on a rock looking outwards into no where. Lana ran up to Jory then said "Jory I got wonderful news." Jory said "What?" Lana said "Rhemmuthbkilo finally woke up, I was sound asleep I heard my name being said over and over." "I opened my eyes there was Rhemmuthbkilo with her eyes open." I was shocked actually. Jory replied "That is wonderful news that Rhemmuthbkilo finally woke up." Lana said "Yes it is very wonderful news." Jory told Lana "Tomorrow we will celebrate all day make it Rhemmuthbkilo Day." Lana said back to Jory "Thank you so much." "I am going to back cause she wants food to eat so I left the hospital to find her food." Jory said "Go to the building they prepare the meals they will have something for her to eat." Lana turned to Jory gave him a hug hen said "Thank you." Then she turned around walking to the building where the food is. 


	41. Chapter 41

Lana was heading for the food building to get Rhemmuthbkilo some food. Lana thought to herself I bet Rhemmy thought if her love Lana have forgotten about getting her some food. So Lana made sure that she got her some food. Lana gave the lady a list of what kinds of food she needed for Rhemmy. 

So the lady came back with containers of food which are in a sack made of cloth for her to carry all of the food in. Lana said "Thank you for the food for Remmy since she is in the hospital." The lady replied "Jory came and told us to give you what food you needed so all it good so no worries." "I even put stuff in there for you so you could eat your lunch instead of leaving her at the hospital to come here to eat with everyone else." Lana said again "Thank you so much."

So Lana grabbed everything then went on her way back to the hospital so Rhemmuthbkilo could get some food to eat. She arrived at the hospital it must have been a good mile walk to get there but she finally made it. Opened up the front door went past the front desk lady. The front desk lady Helen just waved her by so she could get to Rhemmuthbkilo. Normally they do not do that but since everyone knew Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo they do not have to sign in every time they come. Lana walked down the hallway to Rhemmuthbkilo room, her hand was on the knob turning the door handle then pushed the door inward. 

Rhemmuthbkilo laughed as she said "About time, I thought maybe you decided to travel to another planet to get food." "Told you I was starving." Lana said "I am so sorry baby but had to tell Cami so she could tell Steven and the kids, then told Jory." "That was news that had to be told to the people I love that are our friends."

They were all so thrilled, will come by later to visit, if you are up to that later." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "I am up for visitors." "But if I get tired I will let everyone know." Lana said "That works for me." Rhemmuthbkilo said "What kinds of yummies did you get me or are you not going to tell me." Lana replied "You are just going to have to look and see." The lady at the food preparing building said "They packed me a lunch too so I could with you." "But I knew you would share cause we always share food you and I." 

Rhemmuthbkilo laughed said "Yes we share everything that is what two people in love do keep no secrets." 

So Rhemmuthbkilo open the cloth sack that she had on her lap. Rhemmuthbkilo said "That was nice they put the food in a cloth sack so you would not spill it and it would keep the food warm if needed." The sack was open Rhemmuthbkilo put her nose into the sack smelling all the good food. She reached in took out some containers of food then opened them up to see what smells so good. 

Rhemmuthbkilo said "Lana, why don't you bring the chair up to the bed then we both can pig out on all of this food." So Lana brought her chair up to the bed. Lana said "Wow they even gave us eating tools so we could eat, that was so nice of them." Both of them ate everything in the containers, they both looked at each other smiling then both burst out laughing. Lana said "I can not believe we ate all of the food, can you Rhemmuthbkilo?" Rhemmuthbkilo replied "Yeah I guess we were both starvin Marvin." Lana just smiled. 

Lana thought to herself thinking that her love finally woke up that made her smile, also knew now they can focus on getting Rhemmuthbkilo getting better, in shape so she can be the warrior she is. Lana gathered up all of the food containers so she could find a trash bin to throw it all away." She left the room she saw down the hall a trash bin so she walked there put the trash into the bin then closed the lid. Was walking back to the room. 

Before she could go in Michael was walking straight for her. Michael asked Lana "How is Rhemmuthbkilo doing?" Lana replied "Well she is doing great, just had lunch she ate all of it, I had some too since it was lunch time." "The food building crew made us a huge lunch for both of us." "Amazingly we ate the whole thing every bit of the food." "She is smiling, laughing, talking, have not seen her stand up or walk yet tho." 

Michael replied "That is good she is eating, talking but someone has to be there when she tries to get up cause since she has not been up moving around for so long she might pass out." "So just be careful, tell Rhemmuthbkilo that she can not try to get up and walk either have you or buzz the nurse to help her get up so she can use the bathroom." Lana said "Works for me, I will help her and also tell her to get someone to help her get out of bed like to use the bathroom or to just walk." Michael said "Okay that works, I will check up on her later this evening, take her vitals then." Lana said "That works, see you later then." 

So Lana went back into the room. Rhemmuthbkilo asked Lana what took her so long. Lana said "The doctor was in the hallway he asked how you were doing, I told him you were fine but he said for you to be careful cause you might pass out if you try to stand up, that he would be back later tonight to check on you get your vitals." Rhemmuthbkilo told Lana that she was tired that she was going to take a nap for a while. Lana said okay "I will leave for a while to shower, change clothes." Lana walked over to Rhemmuthbkilo bend down kissed her hard on the lips then told her she would see her in a few hours but if you need me to send someone to look for me." Rhemmuthbkilo yawned said okay. They both kissed, then Lana left the room so her love could get some rest.


	42. Chapter 42

So Lana left the hospital to do things that needed to be done. Lana went back to her place but now it is there place Rhemmuthbkilo and hers. She needed to organized the inside since they just put everything all over the inside of her place. 

So Lana decided she would put things/furniture/stuff she thought they would look good at. So she was working away not really paying attention of everything around her. Also she decided to clean her place, pick up things, sweep, dust. Lana thought what the hell she should just clean everything. Also she took her sheets and blankets off her bed so later she can get them clean. This was a slow process.

Steven was working hard helping the guys building things plus other stuff that needed to get done. Cami was home for a bit resting she has not been feeling good but have not told anyone cause she did not want one to worry over her.Cami thought to herself that the kids in a couple hours would be home. So she did not have time to rest. 

Cami made Steven's lunch then decided to bring it to him. Steven saw Cami so he stopped what he was doing then walked up to Cami. Steven said "Hey baby did you bring me lunch." Cami replied "Yes, I did." Steven bent down kissed his wife passionately on the lips. Cami sighed, then kissed him back.

They both went over to a bench then sat down so he could eat. Steven says "Lunch looks good thanks." Cami said "Welcome and you deserve it." 

Steven said "I think it is awesome that Rhemmuthbkilo finally woke up." "Lana was so lost and alone, I was being to worry about her." Cami replied "Yes it is good news that she woke up I was really worried that Rhemmuthbkilo would never wake up."

"I was also worried about Lana too cause she seemed happy but not." "I think Lana working with the animals did help so she would not think of her love being in the hospital in a coma." Steven agreed. Cami aid "The kids are going to be home soon I better get back to our new plan." "I am still trying to organizing things in place the furniture/stuff cause they just put it all in there stacking on top of each other." 

Cami also said "Steven, I am so glad we moved here, everyone is so nice, talks to us make us feel loved." Steven said "I know and we did a good thing in moving here too." So they both got up kissed again then they both went on there own way. Steven back at work and Cami went back to the house to do some more unpacking, wait for the kids to get home from school. 

Cami was walking to there place she decided to walk by Lana's place so she could see how she is doing. Cami came up to there place, knocked then said "Lana are you in there." Lana came to the door said "Hey Cami how are you doing."

Cami replied saying "I am good just went to where Steven was working to give him his lunch I made then decided on the way home I would come by to see how you were holding up." Lana said "I am good happy that Rhemmy finally woke up, I was a little worried tho that she would never woke up."

Cami said "I agreed I thought the same thing about Rhemmuthbkilo." Cami came inside said "I am going home to do the same thing you are doing since who ever put our stuff where ever I need to organize it put everything where it should go."

Lana just smiled, nodded to Cami in agreement. Cami said "I have to go cause the kids will be home from school soon I want them to work on there homework before they can do anything else. Lana replied "Okay Cami see you later at dinner or at the hospital." They both smiles. Cami left.

She knew she had to hurry to make it home before the kids. Cami thought to herself good I made it. She undid the door went inside. Within a few seconds the kids came through the door yelling"Mom we are home." Cami said "I am in here kids." "Why don't you guys go into your rooms do your homework then you can go play." The kids said "Okay we will mom." 

Lana was working up a sweat so she stopped of what she was doing , got out a cold drink out of the fridge like device. She opened the container took a long gulp boy did it taste good Lana thought. 

Lana was almost done with her place finally it seemed like she was doing this for a while now. Had to do a couple more things to do. Putting stuff away, hanging some pictures on the walls breaking down containers that need to do to the burn pile to be put in the fire when they decided they have enough to do it. Lana was thinking of what Kee-hay was doing. 

Speaking of Kee-hay he has been busy either helping the guys with building stuff or helping the ladies see if they needed some help with anything. Kee-hay was helping the kids with there studies at the school, like being a tutor to the kids. 

Then he also was out in the school yard throwing the ball let the kids caught it, then throw it back to Kee-hay. Kee-hay loved it here so many things to keep busy. Kee-hay had his magic show later usually in the evening. He was happy. 

Jory was busy also going through the paperwork of the last shipping of everything they got that was a week ago. He was behind on his paperwork.

Jory was smiling cause he had Rhemmuthbkilo and Lana finally here they were good people so were Steven and Cami and there kids they were nice folks that needed a chance also feel welcomed and loved by other people in the community. 

Jory was glad they got Rhemmuthbkilo and Lana's road ready truck when the raid of everyone came about. Jory was happy that Kee-hay was part of this family he was awesome full loving type of guy who were good with the kids, had magic to entertain all of us. So Jory went back to doing his work. 

It was early evening the sun was still up in the sky shining upon the land. You could smell dinner that was being prepared boy it smelled good.

The guys were done for the day of the hard work that they were doing. Some were going back to there families at there own place or some were just chatting among themselves about life, women, family, or every day what ever.


	43. Chapter 43

It seemed like everyone was extremely hungry today for some reason no one could pin point it. The people who worked when dinner was being served had people bring them food so they would get something to eat. Steven and his family, Jory and his family, Lana and going to get food for Rhemmuthbkilo also for the animals what ever is left after people got seconds. Even Michael the surgeon/doctor was there, he was over by his friends waiting for dinner to be served.

Also Kee-hay was there ready for dinner.There was usually a lot of food so the animals were spoiled every day. Lana's new pup was at the animal shelter she decided that would be the best place for her pup right now with everything that is going on. Lana went to the animal stables along with other people to help bottle feed the kittens and pups, calves, new born baby horses called foals every 2-3 hours during the day. 

The dinner bell rang so everyone took a seat at the tables. Steven and his family, Lana and Michael, Kee-hay all seated at table together. Everyone was talking about how there days went, what they did, or saw, or heard. The people preparing dinner finally brought out the food. Man it smelt so good everyone thought, they all were ready to eat. They made beef stew well it looked like it, biscuits, salad, some kind of fruit that was in a huge bowl. So one person from each table prayed to the other people who sat at the table. Now it was time to eat, also talk among friends who sat at the table, see how everyone is doing. 

  
Lana was full but she waited for everyone to get done so she could gather up all of the food, everything for the animals to eat, or drink. Michael went back to hospital, Steven was going to take his family home then come back here so they could do the animal stables. Kee-hay waited with Lana so he could also help her with the animals, help cleaning out the stables, feeding them. Jory came up to Lana asked how Rhemmuthbkilo was doing also he needed to talk to her. Lana said "After we do the animal stables I will come by then we can talk." Jory replied "That works." 

Lana and Steven, Kee-hay, even Michael showed up for the first to help clean the stables, also feed and take care of them. Lana said "Oh Michael you came, you did not have to but you did come thank you so much we do need the help." Michael replied "I was in between doing things so I decided to come and help maybe this will be a regular for me if I am not doing anything urgent." Lana was so please. 

So everyone went to the first animal stable they all showed Michael what to do and how to do it the right way. Lana went straight to the little pup she found to see how she is doing. The little pup was sleeping so she left to help clean, feed the animals. Lana thought afterwards she would spent time with the little one she rescued. They cleaned the stable it was so clean that you could have used a white glove that so clean. 

They took all of the dirty hay and straw and poop took it to the dump area but the cow poop they used for gardening tho. Then the next process the feeding part. That is when Lana came in with her backpack full of yummies, plus other cloth bags with food for them all. They fed every animal by putting food in dishes or by fed by hand. 

Then as Lana does her singing and reading the books to every animal to get them all relaxed. She loved reading/singing to all of the animals they were her world besides Rhemmuthbkilo of course she was first priority. 

Steven, Kee-hay, Michael went to the other stables to clean, then feed then Lana would do her magic on reading, singing to all of the animals made sure everyone of them she paid the same amount of attention, love too. 

After she was done they did a run through the stable to see if everyone of the animals had clean stuff, also fed. After that they turned on the lanterns so the animals would have light not be in darkness being scared or alone. Made sure the cooling heating system was good so the animals would be comfortable not to hot, not to cold just right. 

Then checked the windows and the door in back then shut the front double doors made sure they were locked. 

Lana walked over to the other stable to see how the guys were doing. Found out they were all done even they checked the cooling/heating system to make sure it was working right. Now it was Lana's turn to read to every animals, singing to every animals so the same amount of love, attention given to all of them. 

Then they turned on the lantern's so the animals would be not be in darkness, not alone. The guys even checked the windows made sure they were locked and secure even the back double door. The only thing they needed to do was shut the front double doors make sure they were secured. 

Lana said "Thank you guys for helping me." They all said "Welcome we will see you tomorrow here to do the animals stables again."

They walked away from where Lana stood. Lana went back to the first animal stable to see how her pup was doing to spent time with her but she realized she needed to bring this little girl with her to the hospital to comfort her, also Rhemmuthbkilo. 

So she picked up her little pup put her in the backpack with her face sticking out of the pack. Turned around to the animals said she loved them, sang a quick song to them. Lana made sure the front door was locked and secured again. 

She took the little pup out of her backpack so she could hold her close to her. Then she walked towards the hospital to spent time with her love Rhemmuthbkilo. Walked into the hospital, she signed in then left down the hallway. 

Her hand was on the door know of Rhemmuthbkilo room when the nurse walked up to Lana said "She has slept every since you left her." Lana asked the nurse" Is that a good thing or bad thing." Nurse said "it is a good thing she must have needed the sleep then." Lana smiled, was relieved that it was a good thing. So Lana and the little pup went into the room. 

Took off her backpack put it on the window pane. Then pulled up a chair next to Rhemmuthbkilo with the pup on her lap she was licking Rhemmuthbkilo arm. Rhemmuthbkilo stirred a bit but did not wake up. So Lana got up took the chair back decided to take the sofa to lay down with the pup to get some shut eye.


	44. Chapter 44

Lana was still sleeping when Michael came in to check on Rhemmuthbkilo. Rhemmuthbkilo was awake but did not want Lana woke up cause she knew Lana was very tired she needed the sleep to function. Rhemmuthbkilo was even surprised that the puppy did not wake up either. H

er doctor Michael gave her a clean bill of health told her that she could maybe go home tomorrow. Rhemmuthbkilo said "Finally I can leave." Michael left the room. Rhemmuthbkilo fell back to sleep for a little while. When she woke back up Lana was up looking out of the window holding on to the puppy. 

Rhemmuthbkilo was smiling while staring at Lana. She was debating if she should tell Lana that she was getting released tomorrow she wanted to surprise her. So she told herself no she was not going to tell her cause she wanted to show up at there place to make it special. 

Lana turned around with the pup in her arms. Lana's eyes lite up seeing Rhemmuthbkilo sitting up in her bed. Lana walked over to her love planted a hard wet kiss on her lips. Lana let go of Rhemmuthbkilo. Lana said "You like." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "Of course I did." It was still dark out all you saw were the shining stars, planets, lights around this community. 

Lana said "It sure looks like a nice night Rhemmuthbkilo." Rhemmuthbkilo replied "Yes it is, would love to make love to you under the stairs when I get out of here." 

Lana blushed turned beet red.

Rhemmuthbkilo said "Lana, now what do you want to do?" Lana replied "We could go back to sleep in which we really do need especially me since I have not had much these days worrying about you." Rhemmuthbkilo said " Then go back to sleep my love I will be okay I promise." "I will keep the puppy company maybe play with her." "It is a her right?" Lana spoke up "Yes the pup is a her." So Lana laid down on the sofa within minutes she fell back to sleep. 

Rhemmuthbkilo got out of bed sat on the floor to play with the new pup. Rhemmuthbkilo could not go back to sleep she was tired laying in bed not doing anything. The pup brought a ball to Rhemmuthbkilo. The pup sat waiting for her to throw it so the pup could chase the ball then bring it back. 

So Rhemmuthbkilo threw the ball not hard but not softly either. The pup brought it back to her each time. Both were having fun then the pup was getting tired so was Rhemmuthbkilo. Rhemmuthbkilo picked up the pup walk back to her bed got back in her bed covered herself up with the pup laying right beside her under the covers. The pup was already asleep when Rhemmuthbkilo finally shut her eyes. 

Lana woke up but there was no pup so she was freaking out. Lana ran out of the room down the hall asked the nurses in the nurse station if they seen a little pup run by. They all said "No." Lana ran back to Rhemmuthbkilo room searched everywhere but no luck Lana was totally freaked, also sad. 

She loved that pup so much the pup helped Lana. Kept her company so she would not be alone so they both were made for each other. Lana saw movement under Rhemmuthbkilo covers so Lana decided to investigate. Lana lifted the cover sure enough the pup was under the covers sleeping, snoring softly. It was such a cute sight both Rhemmuthbkilo and the pup sleeping together. 

Lana decided to write Rhemmuthbkilo a note explaing she went to the animal shelters to meet Steven, Kee-Hay, Michael her doctor all four were going to clean and feed the animals in both animal shelter she would be back after they were both all done. Lana put it next to Rhemmuthbkilo table by her bed so when she woke up she would find the note. Lana left to do her morning chore of cleaning the animals shelter, feeding the animals, sing to them, also read to them so they are relaxed, know that everything will be okay. So Lana was the first there at the animal shelter then Kee-hay arrived then Michael, Then Steven was the last to arrive but he brought Cami and the kids to help. Lana was happy to see them. Lana said "The more people the merrier it will be to help, then feed, then spoil them, pay attention to them, give them as much love as you can the same amount to every animal so the animals would not get jealous of each other."

In the mean time Rhemmuthbkilo woke up looked around the room for Lana. Her eyes saw the note on the little table next to her so she picked it up to read the note. So Rhemmuthbkilo waited til the nurse told her she could leave only if she thought she was ready to be discharged. Rhemmuthbkilo said "Yes I am ready to leave so I can surprise the women I love at our new place when she gets done with her chores she has to do." So someone from the hospital helped her get dress then get her things ready then take her to her new place. At the front door Jory had his buggy machine to take her and the backpacks, plus the pup everything that was in her room to her new place. 

When Jory arrived to there place Rhemmuthbkilo was in tears cause it was so beautiful with flowers in front in the ground also in pots. Jory helped her out then took all of her stuff inside of the place put them down. The pup was following Rhemmuthbkilo around inside wagging her tail, talking, bouncing around while walking. Rhemmuthbkilo was smiling watching the pup play inside of there place. She loved what Lana did with the inside of the place it was gorgeous. Now she had to sit and wait for her love to come home so she could surprise her. She did not sit and wait she took the stuff out of the backpacks then put the backpacks away. Rhemmuthbkilo decided she wanted to soak in a hot tub of water so she ran the water it filled up almost to the top....


	45. Chapter 45

Rhemmuthbkilo must have fallen sleep in the tub case she woke up but the water was still warm. She washed her hair, used the sponge to clean body, her face. Then she rinsed herself off. Got out the tub dripping wet, grab a towel continued to pat herself dry with the towel. She started to get dressed in fresh clothes. Rhemmuthbkilo thought to herself boy it felt good to be in clean clothes. Got socks on then her boots on. She ready to start what ever it lies ahead of her. 

The pup was sound asleep snoring Rhemmutbhkilo decided to lay up against the pup put her arm around the fluff girl. They both fell asleep. For some reason Rhemmuthbkilo woke up opening her eyes wide sweat was rolling down her face, she was shaking so much. Then she was cold had goosebumps all over. So she put a blanket over her, and fluff girl. You are think why fluff girl no reason just her calling that pup that name. 

Now for the third time she woke up Rhemmuthbkilo knew she had to stay up if she was going to suprise Lana today. So she brushed her hair, put smelly flower stuff on her neck, inside of wrist then rubbed the two inside wrist together that had that smelly flower put that smell on her arms. She got her face, hair all dolled up for her Lana girl in which she loves so much. So she was tired of waiting for Lana to arrive so she decided that she needed to walk around to check out everything and everyone to see what is going on around there. 

Rhemmuthbkilo left to walk to the animal shelter to see if she could surprise Lana there but also to see if they needed any help. So Rhemmuthbkilo was singing out loud while she was walking everyone looked/stopped to hear her sing then clapped. Rhemmuthbkilo kind of blushed as she turned so red like the color of a tomato. Rhemmy bowed to the crowd. She smiled, laughed no big deal she sings all the time out-loud. 

Back to Lana, Steven, Michael, Kee-hay working real hard in feeding all of the animals so they could go do the daily stuff they do every day. Now it was time to sing and read to the animals so they could get relaxed and maybe fall asleep. So Lana went to read/sing to the first part of the animals she always read and sang too to spend equal amount of time to each one. Lana did this for a while until everyone one of the animals were read to or sand too. 

She also pet, gave each one a kiss and hug to each of the animals. So the make sure the windows, back and front door was locked and secured. Also that the cold flowing air devices were working properly. Then Lana and the crew moved over to the other animal stables to read/sing to each animal then give each one a pet, kiss, hug to each one like she always gave to all of the animals. They made sure all of the windows, doors were locked, the flowing air device was working correctly. 

Lana heard singing but could not make out the words or who was signing the song. The singing got closer. Lana thought to her self that she heard this song and voice before but where. Then it dawned on her that the singing was Rhemmuthbkilo and the song was there song. 

Lana turned around saw Rhemmuthbkilo walking this way towards her singing and smiling. Lana screamed then ran towards her. Both of them grabbed hold of each other kissing each other on the lip. Tears rolling out of both of there eyes.

Steven, Michael, Kee-hay all had tears in there eyes cause of happy mushy romantic moment those Lana and Rhmmuthbkio embraced together. Together again at last the two love birds nothing will ever come in between there love for each other.


	46. Chapter 46

Rhemmuthbkilo was so pleased this worked out as well as it did, she was worrying that it would not go well. Steven had to go to work, Cami and the kids left while go before Rhemmuthbkilo surprised Lana, Kee-hay went to help out with the children, read them stories, show off his magic, he loved working with the children. Michael went back to the hospital to do what he does best help people, get them better to the best that he can do, then it is up to them to follow the doctors orders. 

So Rhemmuthbkilo and Lana, pup were together holding each other. Lana was so happy that they were together again like it was before her Rhemmy went into the hospital for a while. It was a very painful time for her. Thank goodness Jory said they could move here cause Lana was not happy at the other community place neither was Rhemmuthbkilo before she got attacked. They went back to there place with the puppy following them wagging her tail, barking happily. 

It was almost lunch time they were both getting hungry so they decided to lay down hold each other for a few minutes with the puppy. All three of them fell asleep until Steven knocked at the door asked if they were going to get lunch, that is he came by. Both of them replied "Yes, we will be out in a few." "We were just laying down resting before lunch." So all three came out ready to feed there stomachs. 

Steven hugged them both and then pet the pup. Steven said "Cami and the kids are meeting us there, to save a table for all of us." They were walking to the eating area talking among each other then they came upon the table in which Cami was saving for them plus Kee-hay and Michael if they decide to join them. There food was served within a few minutes later after they arrived and sat down. 

So much food was in front of them Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo did not know what food to try first or maybe try them all. So both of them decided to try everything and do it the romantic way feed each other. Also the pup who was waiting patience for some food even little bit. Of course Lana let some drop accidentally hahaha so the pup was well fed but only the foods Lana thought was good for the pup an would not make her sick. Everyone talking back and forth. 

Lana saw Michael motioned him over to the table he sat down said hi to everyone, shook the mens hands even Steven's little boy. Michael started to serve his plate up with the good food. He was eating but listening to everyone talk about thing, there day so far or what they heard, the kids talked about school but the afternoon all of the children had the day off to help people. This afternoon was suppose to be helping someone today day. After a good two hours and yes they had dessert apple something cake with homemade ice cream. It was yummy. 

Everyone hugged each other said there see you later stuff then went on there way to what ever they were doing, or going to do. Lana and Rhemmuthbkilo decided to go for a short walk with the pup just to spent some alone time before working and hunting came into the picture. Just then Lana saw the clouds, she looked at Rhemmy saying "Lets get back to everyone warn them." They had time to get things tied down, ready, put away before the storm hit. But Lana knew it could not be so bad cause the community was in the bottom of this crater. 

The last time a storm hit it was nothing. Jory told Lana while she was there that the storms are nothing to worry about but there are few that do come there way it is hard. At least everything is made from wood and cement, hard to break from anything that hit it. The power was not electrical it was battery operated by power cells so there will be no fire. They used no electricity it was all powered by power battery cells or solar.

Lana told Rhemmy that one of them has to be in one animal stable and the other one in the other animal stable cause the animals will get scared, freak out. They need someone there to try to calm them down. Lana told Rhemmy that she did this a couple times with another person who helped her. It worked out beautifully. So everyone did there job everything was put away, tied up, bolted down, windows had huge pieces of wood covering the windows so they will not broke. 

The eaten area the tables, chairs were all put away in one of the supply building. So Steven and Cami and the kids, Kee-hay, even Michael, Jory, others came to help with calming the animals down like sing to them, comfort them, even try to read them, stroke them when they are shaking, tell them it will be okay. At least the lanterns were batteries powered so they would stay on, not go out then scare the animals. 

So everyone was ready for the storm to hit. The animals were all taken care of cause almost everyone in the community was there helping the animals. They could hear the wind, thunder roar so everyone did there best. Lana was so proud of everyone cause none of the animals were scared or shaking. 

There were people in the community making sure nothing was damaged or people who needed help. So far it was okay. 


	47. Chapter 47

The storm was still going strong. Everyone was helping out especially in the animal stables trying to calm all of them down. It was working the animals were finally calm down, resting, some were even sleeping. In the back ground was snowing, wind noises playing to help them stay calm. Lana was so thrilled that so many people were there helping out with the animals. 

Rhemmy and the pup were sleeping that was okay cause she got out of the hospital so Rhemmy needs all of the rest she can get. The pup was laying next to her cuddled up like a kitty cat. So Lana took a picture with her camera device that Rhemmuthbkilo got her a couple years ago. Lana took a picture where ever she went but she has not used it lately. 

Lana decided to go outside to investigate but she took a couple people with her for safety reasons. Jory, Steve, Michael and a couple other people came with. Since the wind was violently blowing that each person had to be strapped on a line together so they would not get blown away get lost. So Jory, Steven, Michael, the others plus Lana opened the door of the animals stable to make there way outside to see if anyone needed any help, rescued, or hurt. 

They closed the door to the animal stable. Went to the other animal stable to see if they were oay over there. Yes they were all fine, the animals are all calmed down. So they closed the doors of the stable. They could hear them on the other side lock the doors from within, they did that so the doors would not fling open, maybe lose some of the animals or all of them into the raging storm that they were experiencing.

Everyone had these goggles on to protect there eyes from the sand, dust, little rocks, anything that was flying among them could get into and damage there eyes. They checked other buildings they came in contact with. People were staying inside, not venturing outside battling the stom. Went to the kitchen then were cook away so they could make meals for everyone then have them delivered. 

That building was full of people making the meals, volunteers who will deliver those meals to people with the proper safety equipment on, the proper, also have the strapping line to be attached to each person cause it will be a group thing being together so they would not lose each other delivering meals. The meals would be put in backpacks on there backs so they would not lose any meal, have there hands free to protect themselves from whatever lays before them. They left the kitchen to search other buildings to make sure that everyone was safe, secure. It was safe so they moved on to the next building. 

They came upon the hospital but it was good in there with no major problems as of yet. Remember they had battery powered electricity also solar not electric power. So if something happens there will be no fire or explosion. So there were 30 people connected to each other. Jory decided to split up in 10's in three groups so they can search around faster. 

Every group was checking on each of the buildings, knocking to see if any one would answer to see if they were okay, or needed anything. They all met up said everyone is fine no worries. No one found any animals that were in distressed, or lost, or forgotten, even abandoned. Lana was so relieved/happy that no animals were found that they came in contact with. 

Just then they saw a bright yellow light coming right at them so they all ducked to avoid getting hit with that yellow light. They did not know what that light was but it was turning around coming back towards them. So they hurried up to attached the straps to everyone so all 30 people were connected. Jory was the leader of the 30 people so he had to think fast of what to do. Jory thought to himself he better not take them back to the animal stables cause the animals and the people in there might end of getting hurt or even killed. 

Jory knew there was a building they just built maybe they could all hid in there until it passes. So he motions everyone to follow his lead. They all follow Jory since they were strapped together they really had no choice but to go. 


	48. Chapter 48

Jory said to everyone "Just a little ways further to go then we all will be safe." So Lana and Jory helped everyone keep up the pace so they could get there quicker. Steven, Michael were taking up the rear end of the line in which people where strapped to each other so they would not blow away from the storm, also lose there way with all of the rest of the 30 people. Lana saw the building Jory was talking about so she knew they would reach that building in no time. 

Jory motioned everyone to follow him and Lana so they could get the building before the storm got any worse. Jory saw the place where he wanted to take everyone it was not far at all so Lana walked up to the front of the building she stopped then reach to turn the door knob it flew open from the wind that was blowing so hard. 

Everyone filed into the building to get out of the storm. Jory was glad they went into this building cause it had batteries powered lights, heat. There was already blankets and pillows in there. Also a cooling device to store food in it. It was all stocked up plus there was also a large cooking device to cooking on and inside of the cooking device. Jory thought the workers who were building the place needed to be fed, have cold drinks. In case they work to late to make it home they have a place there to go, get some sleep. 

Everyone sat down found a cot, blanket, pillow to use while they were there out of the storm. Just then Lana heard Rhemmy voice on the communication device saying " Lana pick up are you there, hello Lana you there can you hear me." Lana grabbed the communication device pushed the side of the mic said "Rhemmy you are okay, are the animals all okay?" "We are fine, we just got to a building they were working on so we all went into that building to wait til the storm out." "I love you Rhemmy, miss you." Rhemmy replied " I love you Lana, miss you too." "Glad you, Steven, Michael, Jory are okay."

Lana spoke up "Have you guys or were you able to clean, feed the animals?" Rhemmy said "Yes, my love we were able to clean everything in both animal stables, feed them, read to them, sing to them to all, also try to calm them all down." "The animals are all doing okay they are all relaxed, sleeping, everyone here is sitting next to a animal petting, talking, singing, reading, doing everything to keep them all calm." Lana said "I knew I could count on you for doing this for me." Rhemmy replied "Welcome just hope the storm passes through soon, so you can come back to me." Lana just laughs, smiles. Lana then says "Over and out my love." 

Lana went back to everyone to help, maybe get some food prepared for everyone, then brew some hot drinks to give them to them to warm themselves up. So Lana cooked what she knew how to cook with the food she had. Steven went up to here asked if she needed any help. Lana replied "Yes and thank you it means a lot to me." Steven said "Anything for you, Lana." You could hear the sand, rock, dirt, whatever the wind was sweeping up in it's path hitting the windows, roof. It sounded so errie, scary. 

You could hear loud explosion like sounds so Jory started to worry maybe it was something in there community. Steven said "Michael and I can handle it here why don't you and Lana go to check things out." "We will be okay here, we have communication devices to get in contact with the two of you, so good." Jory said "You sure you all will be okay if Lana and myself leave to check things out." Steven replies" Yes." So Jory and Lana hook up with the straps to each other, made sure everything was working, water, some food. So they were ready to go face what ever bad thing if any awaits them when they open that door. 

So Steven and another person help open the door to the outside. Just as Lana took a step outside that door she flew away along with Jory strapped to her down the road but Lana had force sensitive she is a kind of Sith. So she had powers to stop them from the wind blowing them away. She used her mind to try to focus but it was hard cause she was trying to hold on to Jory and herself so they would not blow away very far. Just then it happened.....


	49. Chapter 49

The wind completely stopped so Jory and herself rammed right into a building hard that it knocked the wind out of jory. Lana got up ran over to Jory to see if he was okay. He was coming around asked Lana "what happened." Lana told him "The wind just stopped just like that then both of us rammed right into this building, it knocked you out for a few moments." Jory just looked up to Lana with that dazed look. So once Jory got on his feet they both decided to scout out the area to see if anyone needed help, people who are hurt or animals that were left outside that needed both Lana and Jory's help. 

  
In the mean time Rhemmuthbkilo was watching everyone in the animal stables going back and forth between the two to check in on everyone, also the animals to see how they are coping with the storm. To see if they needed anything if they were in crisis. Everyone even the animals were relaxed, calm. Rhemmuthbkilo decided to get a hold of Lana to see how she is doing, everyone else that was with her. So Rhemmuthbkilo called Lana on the communication device. "Lana, Lana are you there." Lana replied "Yes Rhemmy, I am here Jory and myself are okay." "Jory and myself took it upon ourselves to scout the area but when we opened the door to leave the wind was so strong that it blew both of us into the strong winds path to places unknown." Rhemmy asked Lana "Are you okay my love, how is Jory?" 

Lana replied "I am okay but when the wind stopped all of sudden both of us slammed into a building, Jory lost consciousness for a few moments." "He is okay but in a daze right now, his eyes are dazed, he is slow moving." " I think he will be okay." Rhemmuthbkilo came back asking "Is everyone else okay what about Steven cause Cami is so worried about him that she is pacing back and forth." "Michael how is he doing?" Lana replied saying "Steven and Michael were okay before we left no clue right now but they are probably doing fine." "Why don't you radio them to find our my love." Rhemmuthbkilo came back saying "Okay Lana just be careful, I will radio them right now to see how they are doing." "So Cami will stop pacing, worrying about Steven they will be able to talk, reassure each other." "I love you Lana with all of my heart and soul." Lana replied "I love you too Rhemmy."

  
So Rhemmtuhbkilo radioed Steven "Steven are you there this is Rhemmuthbkilo, Cami is worried sick about you, she is pacing all over the place." "So pick up so Cami can know you are doing okay." "Steven are you there please pick up." Just then Steven picked up "This is Steven I am okay." Cami came on crying "Steven, you really okay." "I heard a huge explosion sound thought of you maybe you got hurt or even dead." 

Steven replied "My Cami I am really fine, the explosion was not even by us, that is the main reason why Jory and Lana decided to leave to check things out." "They wanted to make sure everyone out there was okay if not then help the people, if those two can not help then readio for help." "I love you Cami so much." Cami said "I love you too Steven." Steven asked Cami "How are the kids holding up?" 

Cami said "They are fine they are a huge help in helping calm down the people and the animals." Steven asked "How is Rhemmuthbkilo doing, she is doing okay then." Cami said "Yes she is doing fine she is a big help seeing to it that every single person, animal is doing okay." "Rhemmuthbkilo has been resting laying down cause I told her that Lana needs her so she has to rest, not over work herself, so that she goes back into the hospital this time over working herself." Steven said "Good for you for convincing her to rest, not over do it." Then all of a sudden the radio went quiet." Steven panicked kept saying "Hello, hello is anyone there." Nothing came back on the radio just static noises.

  
Michael came up to Steven said "They are okay just relax, it will do you no good to get yourself worked up." Steven said "I know Michael but I love Cami and my kids if anything should happen to them, I do not know what I would do without them in my life." Michael said "I know buddy but you have to stay strong for them." Michael said "Steven, why don't you go there but take a couple guys with you to check things out there to see what happened." Steven said "okay I will, pick four guys to come along with me so if we encounter trouble then I got help with me or if there is any signs of a problem then we all can help, try to fix it if we can that is." So Steven and four guys opened the door then left to investigate why the radio started making static noise. 


	50. Chapter 50

Steven and a group of guys ventured out to the Animal stables since they lost radio contact with Cami plus everyone else there. The guys made sure that they had the gear just in case the storm and wind started back up. Also brought extra radios just in case the radios were broken, they could not fix them. Steven and the guy looked around the damage was not as bad as they thought it would be with the sound of the storm and wind they all thought there was going to be a lot of damage. 

As they walked they checked on every place to see if everyone was okay. Mostly everyone they came in contact with were fine, no major problems. Steven and the guys that were with them were thankful for that. Thank god there was no one out in the storm plus no animals which was good also cause Steven knew Lana would freak out if they found a hurt or dead animal or no one came to the rescue of animal in need. 

Steven radioed Jory and Lana to see how they are doing. Also to tell them himself plus a group of guys ventured out cause they lost radio contact with Rhemmuthbkilo and Cami so he was freaking out. So Michael told him to get some guy together so they can go to the animal stables to see if there were any problems. Of course Lana came back with asking "Are the animals okay do you know." "Is my Rhemmy okay too." Lana said to Steven "We were both slammed up against a building hard." "It knocked the wind out of Jory but he is okay." Steven came back on the radio saying "Good thing he came back too then huh." 

Lana replied "Yeah it is." Steven said "Have to move on just wanted to check in to see how the two of you guys were doing?" Lana said "Still looking for anyone who needs help or animals that are out that need our help too." "So far only a few people who needed help, saw no animals thank god for that." "Keep checking in every 30 mins so we know you guys are okay, please tell them also to radio in every 30 mins also when you get there." "Over and out." Steven was going to say something but all he heard was static noise so he knew Lana was not on the radio anymore. 

Steven and his crew went on there way . As they were walking to the animal stables to check things out they heard a scream so they ran towards the screaming, They came upon a women stuck under some wood. Everyone started to pick up the wood then throwing it behind them. Wood pieces were flying everywhere cause they wanted to get the lady who was trapped under the wood as fast as they could so they could see if she was okay. They finally got all of the wood off of her now they could check on the lady to see if she was okay. All of them were around her checking her out. 

Steven said "She seems to be okay no bleeding, no open wounds, no broken bones as I can tell." Steven asked the lady if she was okay. The lady replied "I think I am okay, I am not in any pain." So they carefully found some flat, straight heavy cloth that was just laying there so they made it into a gunry so they could carry her to the hospital which was not that far away. The lady kept saying "Thank you guys, if you never came around I would not have been found."

  
They were almost to the hospital it was just around the corner. Finally they reached the front of the hospital so one of the guys opened the front door so they bring her in to be examined. The front desk lady was the same one from the community that Steven and his family were. The front desk lady decided to follow them to this community in which were treated with respect, loved, everyone helped each other out like a community suppose to. Steven did not remember her name but he heard over the loud speaker her calling for help cause there is someone on a gurney that needs attention so please hurry. 

Nurses and staff came a running to help get the gurney that the guys made so the lady who was laying on it was cared for. They took her way. Steven told the front office lady "Have a good day my friend." 

They guys left go go on there way. One of the guys saw the animal stable in view so they walked faster to get there. They stood in front of one of the animal stables. Steven motioned some of the guys to go to the other animal stables to see if every one and the animal were okay or needed there help.

They sighed as they turned the door knobs to each of the front doors of the animal stables. The first group of guys that included Steven walked through the door. Everyone stopped and stared. Cami and the kids ran up to Steven hugged everyone, kissed them. 

  
Then Steven grabbed Cami hugged her tight then planted a hot wet kiss on her lips. The other guys who has friends and family went up to them gave them hugs and kisses. The ones who did not have anyone walked around trying to see if anyone or any animal was in distress. They seemed to be doing okay everyone the animals were all resting in there area. It looked like the animals were very well cared for, had fresh bedding, water, food which was important. 

So the guys got Steven's attention told him they are going to the other stable to see if they need any help with the people or with the animals. They lefted to go over there to help out. Steven saw that everyone was fine so his services was not needed but walked with his family to look to make sure everyone and every animal was cared for and not in distress. 

They were fine. Steven took a look at the radios to make sure they worked only two did not. So Steven gave them 6 radios with long lasting battery devices so they could communicate with each other. Then Steven said goodbye to his family cause he had to go over to the other stables that Rhemmuthbkilo was at see if everything was okay. Then he had to go out into the community to tend to others, animals to see how the community looked to see how much damaged there was if any.


	51. Chapter 51

Steven and his crew were out searching just like Jory and Lana were doing. They went to every building looked in every room, space even outside looked everywhere under and over, behind things, building to see if anyone was hurt, could not get to safety. They found ahandful that they helped like a man who was laying in the middle of the ground not moving. Steven had first aide experience so he checked him out then asked one of the guys to get the medical bag out so he could tend to this man who was unconscious not moving. 

Steven opened the medical bag got his stethoscope out so he could listen to his heart, then took his fingers felt the inside of his palm, then neck he checked. Steven made sure the man's arm was straight with his hand pointed upwards. Then Steven placed his second finger and the middle finger on the wrist the thumb side. He could feel a faint heart beat. Then he checked his blood pressure with the blood pressure compact machine they had in the back packs. It was a little high so Steven had to try to get elevated. 

Within 10 mins the man was waking up. Steven held the man down so he would not get up so fast then pass out, maybe hurt himself. Steven explained to the man what had happened and how they came upon him. The man did not remember anything at all. The man thanked Steven, everyone who was there for helping him.

Steven and the guys went on there way to find others who needed there help. In the mean time Lana had sure Jory was doing fine since he had the wind knocked out him. Jory told Lana that he was not in a daze anymore. So they were ready to go on in there walk in the community to help, rescue. Back at the building where Michael was in charge of the people of 30 people or more. People were getting restless but most of them kept them selves busy. 

Michael was deciding if he should leave the building with the others to help out with who ever needs care, other stuff, plus if there were any animals in need of help. So Michael radioed Jory to ask if this was a good idea or not. Jory came back with A Okay. The more people out scoping the area for damage to building, to look for people who are injured, or lost. 

Michael said in a loud voice "Okay everyone, Jory instructed me to tell you guys that he wants us to go outside scout the area for people who are hurt, displaced, lost even if they find animal in need of help, caring also to lend a helping hand." Everyone liked the idea so everyone was repacking there backpacks, so they would be ready to venture out in search of helping out. So the older man named Noah was the lead, then Michael would follow up behind everyone to make it was safe, nothing bad was following there, you never know. 

Any the animals stables Rhemmuthbkilo, Cami, the kids, plus everyone there was holding up the fort. They were all doing a awesome, wonderful job in taking care of the animals, also each one o them looking out for each other. Rhemmuthbkilo had both stables to keep a eye on to make sure everything was going along smoothly. 

Rhemmuthbkilo was missing Lana since she just got out of the hospital then being torn away cause of a storm hitting there community. She could not wait til the both of them were together again to share there lives, working on making there relationship stronger. Cami was missing Steven so were the kids missing there dad. They were all worried about everyone who was out there helping. But knew that they were in good hands. 

Lana was also missing Rhemmuthbkilo keeping her image of her love in the back of her mind, while she was focusing on doing her job outside to help in every way she could. Michael was focusing on everyones well being since he was a doctor he could help. Jory was trying to be strong for the people, to help out in any way possible.

Even the front desk lady who works in the hospital was outside offering her help. Lana was thinking of her puppy her baby if she was okay but knew she was in good hands cause her love Rhemmuthbkilo was there making sure all of the animals were safe doing okay. Everyone was doing there part to help in every way to the best of there ability. 

Lana looked up way in the distance was another storm coming . So she picked up her radio told everyone that another storm was coming so they best be safe some where. So everyone that was outside searching the area for people who were outside or lost, animals if they were outside then would have to get them some where safe fast. 

Lana radioed Rhemmuthbkilo told her so she could tell everyone to be there for the animals to keep them calm in every way like they did when the last storm came through earlier. Rhemmuthbkilo said "Take care of yourself Lana, I love you so much." Lana replied "I love you more Rhemmuthbkilo, yes i will be careful." 


	52. Chapter 52

Rhemmuthbkilo could hear the wind so she looked outside saw a storm coming her way. She shut the door came back in the shelter than turned the radio on then spoke into the mic so everyone in both shelter could hear what she was saying. Rhemmuthbkilo said "There is another storm coming so make sure everything is tied down, secure, animals calmed down, a lot of attention giving to them." "I hope you did not take the wood off of the windows as of yet if you did that is okay we will put more wood back onto the windows we have to move fast." So everyone was doing there best in trying to get everything in place so when the storm/wind hits no damage will occur. 

Rhemmuthbkilo & couple people from the shelter went to check every inch of the inside of the shelter and outside to make sure there was no problem. Rhemmuthbkilo told everyone who helped her check outside to get inside so they were safe from the storm. She then checked every one out to see how they were doing to see if they needed anything. Everyone said they were doing fine. 

Made sure to check every animal to make sure they were okay, she saw that there was no issues with any of them. They all seemed to be doing fine. Rhemmuthbkilo and Cami checked to see if there was enough food inside just in case they could not get to the outside animal food supply for the night time feeding cause of the bad storm that coming there way.

Back to the others who were scouting out different areas of the community for people, animals who needed there help. Michael had almost everyone from his goup out looking while some stayed behind to cook, just be there in case something happened. Noah was the lead radioed Michael stating that he could see off in the distance a storm coming there way. Michael radioed back to Noah stating that why don't we all spread out in twos start to look for people, animals that need help. 

If they are injured depending upon how bad they are, the seriously injured people go to the hospital or seriously injured animals to the vet hospital. If they found people or animals that were not injured that badly they would bring them back to there building that they have set up for them plus others, animals in need. 

Michael plus his group were out scouting the area trying to work fast before the storm came to find people, animals who were in distress from the storm earlier. 


	53. Chapter 53

Noah yelled "There is a couple people who under some lumber could not move the wood,part of a wall off of them." "So they have been there for a while at least they had water, some food." Also some animals were trapped but they are all fine just little scared." Everyone who was in Michael's group rushed to help those who were trapped so they could be freed, help the injured. Some of the help who had the knowledge of helping animals who were hurt, they focus on the animals to see if there injuries were mild, serious or very very urgent. 

Everyone was busy trying to help without getting in each others way. Michael glanced up thought to himself that he had a good bunch of people who took charge of this situation. They were careful to move wood, metal, glass that fell from the building from the storm that were piled onto the people, animals. Some of the volunteers were helping people, animals that were not under the parts of the building that fell was also injuried or displaced. Trying to get all of the people, animals to the sturdy two story warehouse that Michael and his group have been staying in after the storm hit with Jory, Lana, Steven. If needs be, go back as many times to get everyone and every animal that is out there not matter what before the next storm hits.

As for Jory and Lana, the group of volunteers that were with them. They continue to find people, animals that need there help. They had to work fast since both Jory and Lana saw in the far distance another storm coming there way. 

Each volunteer has worked to the best of there ability to help, comfort, give attention, calm them down. Jory told "We better after we take them to the hospital/vet hospital those that need to be transported to the warehouse building go back search for other's who are in distress need our help." Lana agreed. First she said "We have to get every person/animal that are in urgent-serious condition to the hospitals." "Then everyone, every animal that has less than serious medical issues or just displaced can be taken to the warehouse for food and water, some where to sleep, to stay warm, safe." Both agreed they would go back out search for more as long as it takes even if it means to be out in the storm to do this. 

Steven and the group of men who was with him were transporting back and forth to the hospital/ vet hospital also to the warehouse groups of people, animals. Then went back out to search for more. Hopefully they find all of the people and animals that were outside, also when the building they were in collapse from the storm and wind that hit. 

Everyone knew the time frame that they had to work from so Lana called in her friends that use to be in the Sith Intelligence for help with finding people/animal, also transporting people who were in serious urgent condition to taken to there hospital. The serious urgent animals taken to there animal hospital that was said to be the best around even better than the Sith animal hospital. 

  
Lana called everyone of them that was available on her holo-communicator. Lana asked them if they could also bring more food-equipment-supplies, medical supplies for both people/animals, animal food/supplies, building supplies, tools to help rebuild, also a huge garbage container ship to transport the garbage that has been piling up. Most of them commed back saying they getting the items she asked for then once they have them be on there way...


	54. Chapter 54

Lana commed everyone to let them know that her friends are bring everything they need plus medical transport for the serious-urgent ones which also included animals who were considered serious-urgent. That her friends were coming to help them find every person, animal that needed to be helped before the storm hit. Lana knew they had maybe less than a day to find every living thing in that community knew they had to work fast. 

Lana heard her former comrades coming from hearing the loud engine noise knew they were almost here. So Lana, Jory, some of the volunteers were there waiting for them to land to they could unload everything to take them to the right places, to the right people. Also to pick up the empty containers of animal waste, stuff from cleaning up after them. To get every single piece of garbage that was put into garbage containers that had seal able tops for each one so it would not smell. 

Lana walked up to the main guy (Damon) who was a friend, comrade (who was like a brother to her) when they were both in the Sith Intelligence. Damon walked up to Lana hugged her saying "Hey boss, How is it going?" "We all miss you." Lana replied "I have missed you all too." We got you message so what do you need help with?" 

Lana said "You remember the storm from the other day, well it put a lot of building down, people and animals were either displaced or the building fell on top or around them." Damon replied "Ouch big time." Lana replied "A lot of people and animal were seriously injured so they needed to be transported to your city," "Still can not believe your guys made a small community into a city." Damon said "Yeah we have over ten-thousand people in our city now it is an awesome place." "Boss you should come and visit all of us." Lana said "I planned to Damon." 

So Lana introduced Damon to Jory." Damon this Jory he is like the mayor of this community, Jory this Damon he the head person of everything Damon and I was in the Sith Intelligence together but I was the advisor there. I trust Damon with my life besides my love Rhemmuthbkilo. Both shook hands Damon and Jory. Said to each other "Nice to meet you, hope we can get every one and every animal to safety." 

Everyone followed Lana and Jory and the volunteers to help out. There was two people standing guard for each ship in case someone tries to steal them or just get on the ship for the heck of it. Some of Damon's crew followed Jory, volunteers, to where they needed to go. 

Jory dropped some of the crew at the building so they can help in what ever need to do, then came upon Steven and his group so Jory gave more crew members to Steven so they could search more area's faster. Transport people or animals to the right places then they will decide if they need to be transported to the ship or not. Then Jory and the volunteers, the crew members from each ships went on there way walking to the next place. 

They arrived at there next destination to where Michael, Noah, volunteers that are helping people and animals that were trapped underneath or in building, also people and animals that were not trapped just ones that were injured, displaced. 

So Jory dropped some of Damon's crew there to help out in every way that needed there assistance. To help with transporting people/animals that were in serious urgent condition to the hospitals, if they were told to transport them onto the ships so be it. As for the rest of the crew members they stayed with Jory and his volunteers. So they adventured out in search of people/animals that needed there help. 


	55. Chapter 55

All the people that were left standing were Lana, her volunteers, Damon and his crew. Lana told everyone that they were going to go to both of the animal shelters to drop off some of the volunteers and some of the crew members so they can help out, help with cleaning unless it was already done, help in feeding the animals, caring, giving attention and love, also more people to red to the animals. 

Lana does not want any animal to be alone. Lana commed to Rhemmuthbkilo that she was almost there to bring her more help. Rhemmuthbkilo came on "Hey beautiful I miss you so much, so you are almost here." "I can not wait to see you my love." Lana replied "Back at you beautiful." "I brought you help." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Good we can use the help." 

Lana could see both animal shelter in the distance. They came upon one of the animal shelters. Lana opened the door with Damon by her side, volunteers, the rest of the crew members. Lana saw Rhemmuthbkilo on the other side of the shelter. 

Before you know it, you could hear a scream. Rhemmuthbkilo came running towards Lana with her arms outwards. Lana ran towards Rhemmuthbkilo she jumped into Rhemmuthbkilo arms. They kissed for a while, with tears running down there face. It was there moment of being reunited even if it was for a little bit. 

Then Rhemmuthbkilo screamed again, everyone was covering there ears from Rhemmuthbkilo screaming. Rhemmuthbkilo ran up to Damon hugged him tightly, kissed him on the cheek. 

Rhemmuthbkilo asked Damon "What the fuck are you doing here." Damon replied "Lana called to us for help so we brought 3/4 of the crew and ships with me." Rhemmuthbkilo said "Sweet, cool cause we do need the help." So how many crew people are you leaving me with?"

Damon said "About 100 so 50 stay in this shelter while the other 50 can go to the other animal shelter. Rhemmuthbkilo said "Kewl Beans." Lana said "Sorry baby I have to go get the volunteers and the rest of the crew to where I am searching, but first have to go next door to see Cami." So both of them kiss, hug, shed tears knowing that they might not see each other til the next day or two. They both waved at each other. Th door to the shelter closed behind them. 

So the other 50 crew members that will help at the other shelter followed Lana, Damon, Lana's volunteers across the way. Lana opened the door, Damon, the volunteers, 50 crew members followed her into the shelter through the door. 

Cami saw Lana she screamed, ran clear across the room hugged Lana. Lana smiled, laughed, hugged Cami back. Cami said "What are you doing here?" Well I called in my friends to come and help. This is Damon my best friend besides you. Are they the same people who brought in all of those supplies? 

Lana replied "Yes." "Here are 50 of Damon crew to help you with everything." Lana said "I have to go help before that storm hits you know." Cami sauys "I know." They both hugged each other said goodbye for now." Lana, Damon, Lana's volunteers left the shelter were on there way to find people/animals that needed the help. 


	56. Chapter 56

Everyone was racing to find people/animals before the storm hit. The people/animals that had serious, urgent injuries they were transport onto the ship about 230 people plus 120 animals. The ship left to transport all of people to the hospital, animals hospital in the middle of the community . 

  
The second ship arrived to take the people and animals that were not seriously injured/urgent to the community medical center which was in the middle of town.

  
Everyone did a radio check Jory came on am here plus the people helping me, Rhemmuthvkilo radioed in saying everything is a okay from the animal shelters so far. Michael radioed in saying Noah and all of the people plus himself are fine. 

  
Steven came on saying they are fine no injuries either just trying to reach everyone in time before the storm hits. Lana came on along with Damon saying we are all good here. Jory said "Let's get going to find everyone then get us to some where safe, or back with your families, or to a safe center if you are all by yourself or if you just want to be by yourself." 

  
(I rather no one is left alone just in cause they are injured or some kind of trouble, they need help can not radio anyone.) "Does anyone have any questions." No one said anything. Jory said "Over and out be safe everyone, please radio if needs be." 

  
Everyone was doing what they need to do to find anyone or animals before it hit. Everyone hear a noise but could not put there finger on it. Damon said "It is just the transport ships landing to get more of the injured to take to there community. So everyone bought people and animals that were seriously injured to one of the two ships so they could be transported to there medical facilities. The one ship took off with them to get them to where they need to go for care, medical help. 

  
Everyone checked in again. Every one came back on saying could not find anymore people or animals at all. They said "Everyone/animals is probably safe or hiding or rescued." Michael, Noah, Steven and the volunteers who helped went back to the two story warehouse . 

  
Damon's crew stayed for a while to see if they needed them or not. Steven said "I think we have a handle on this but if we do need you, we will let you know." Steven was telling them how they fund this place the wind was so powerful, rain was coming down they needed a place to rest, get everyone out of the storm, get there groove back. 

  
Everyone at the animal shelter told Rhemmthbkilo and Cami that they would stay help for a while until they did not need there help any longer. Jory and his crew headed back to the two story warehouse. Damon's crew followed them to make sure they did not need there help anymore, if not, they would contact Damon to see what he wants them to do. 

  
As for Lana and Damon they could find any more people or animals that needed there help. Lana was excited about the hard work everyone did to help. That brought a smile to her face. But there was more to get done,more people and animals that were seriously injured being transported to Damon's community. She was so happy that Damon offered to take them all there. Now the hard job was to repair everything.... 


	57. Chapter 57

Jory an his crew, Michael with his crew plus Noah, plus Steven with his crew all went to the huge warehouse so they could eat, rest, talk about what to do next. The people that were left in charge brought everyone a hot beverage, something to munch on. People that were already there that either: walked there, or was brought in by one of the leads (meaning Jory, Michael, Noah, Steven, person's come by to drop people or animals off here.)

Most of the leads, also there crew showered than got clean clothes on. Then they went to the room that was upstairs so they could have privacy to talk about what to do next, how they can rebuild. 

Jory said "Damon has offered to help us rebuild so what do you guys think of that?" "So is everyone in agreement with Damon helping us rebuild here with better technology, better housing, better building, newer hospital with newer equipment." 

Michael was especially pleased about a newer hospital plus equipment. They all nodded their heads in agreement what Jory said. Jory said "Good I will tell him when I see him later."

Jory said "Now we have to check on everyone, even the animals to see if they are okay, still need help, feed the animals." You see in this warehouse has a huge courtyard area so the warehouse building wraps all around the courtyard. 

In the court yard is where the bigger animals were housed. The courtyard has automatic powered roof so when it rains, storms, snows, wind it shields everything that is in the courtyard below. Right now the roof was open so the animals below could feel also smell the fresh air, cold feel the hot sun beaming down upon them. 

So Jory and his crew checked on the people that were inside to see if they needed anything but they were all taken care of. The people who were already here did a fantastic job, so when people/animals that were brought in that were injured, displaced, hungry they were already to help each one of them. 

So Jory with his crew went out to the court yard where Michael (his crew including Noah), Steven (his crew) where to check on the animals that were brought in. So they all cleaned up after the animals, cleared away old straw and hay then put new bedding down for them, cleared away old hay that was put down to feed the animals. 

They put hay plus other food that was for each type of animal down so they could eat their evening meal. Then dump the old standing water so it would run down the drain area's then put fresh water in all of the water troughs that were put in the courtyard for the animals. Everyone worked together to get this done the right way. 


	58. Chapter 58

People were started to get hungry. The cooks that prepared each meal were trying to get dinner ready for everyone. The other volunteers were looking around to see if anyone needed help, someone to talk to. If they did then the volunteers were ready to assist them in any way they could. Outside Jory, Michael, Steven, Noah, each of there crew were trying to make sure that each animal area is clean, they were fed, they have water if they became thirsty. All of the animals were taken care of. So they decided to it was time to go inside.

Once inside they made sure everything pertaining to the warehouse was working right. From the AC, lights, heater, electricity, the cooking appliances, computer equipment, communication devices. If anything needed to be fixed it was taken care of right away. 

They also checked how there food situation was, to see how much food they had, if they needed to go out get food in there food shelter to restock up what they used there at the warehouse. So Steven and Michael, also Noah ventured out to go to the food shelter to get what was requested from the cooking crew to get. You could tell that the storm was a ways off so they had time to walk there, get the stuff they needed to get, than walk back to the warehouse before the storm hit. So they loaded up there sacks, backpacks, wagons with food, supplies. 

Started to head back, when they came upon a couple animals that needed to be rescued so the boys stopped to help, bring the animals back with them. They radioed Jory told him what was up that they found some animals that need their help, they were probably hungry. That they were bringing them with them. Jory said "Okay, we will be expecting you." 

They came into view of the warehouse. Radioed Jory told him to have the huge wooden doors opened for them so they could come in. So they made it back with no problem. Got the supplies, food for the cooking crew, got some other supplies for the men to repair things that needed to be fixed. Brought the dogs, cats, bunnies, mice to those people to have them take a look at them, help them. The other animals like horses, one cow, goat were taken to the court yard so they can be with other animals, also be checked out to see how there health is, feed them.

So Jory, Michael, Steven, Noah were back in the office up stairs trying to figure out what to do first to rebuild. They were so tired that they could not think straight. So they decide to quit. 


	59. Chapter 59

Back to Lana and Damon plus there crew were out searching for anyone still outside or trapped, injured even looking for animals who needed there help. Lana saw a horse trapped she yelled for the rest to come. "There is a trapped horse we need to save him." 

So everyone who was there helped by moving pieces of wood, metal, some glass off of the horse, that was pinning the horse down so it could not move to get up. Everyone had all of the pieces off, moved away from the horse so Lana carefully inspected the horse to see if there were any injuries of any kind but lucky there weren't any. 

So they pulled the horse out the horse was a female. Lana named her Remy named cause of the women she loves. It seemed that Remy was doing okay. One of the team members took the horse back to the warehouse so Remy would be sheltered and fed. 

Just then Lana's radio was beeping on a private channel that no one uses. Lana stopped took the radio off of her belt. She turned one of the knobs pushed in a button. Lana then said "Ths is Lana." Just then the love of her life came on Rhemmuthbkilo. "Hey baby, I sure miss you wish we were together I know at this moment we can not due to the damage from storm." I just wanted to hear your voice in which I miss very much." Lana had tears in her eyes came back on the radio "Remmie I have missed you terribly." Lana was crying so much she could not stop. Lana missed Rhemmuthbkilo so much thought of her every minute of the day. 

Rhemmuthbkilo came back on the radio saying "Oh Lana why are you crying for, I love you just know we will be back together real soon." "During those times we have to stay strong for everyone, every animal they will sense something is wrong." Lana said "Remmie are you doing okay no set backs from the injuries you had remember you were in the hospital for a long time." Rhemmuthbkilo came back saying "My love Lana no I am fine really." "All of the animals are doing fine at both shelters." Lana said "That is great you are really doing okay." "Glad all the animals are doing fine." "How is Cami and the kids doing plus everyone else helping over there?" 

Rhemmuthbkilo came back on "Cami and the kids are working there rears off, they are a huge help here plus all of the other people here are so wonderful." " I know Cami and the kids are missing Steven." "How is he doing by the way?" Lana replies saying "As far as I know of Steven is doing fine." "Working hard." "Jory, Steven, Michael, Noah, there team were out there searching for people and animals in need like me and Damon and his team are doing." "Have to go my love, Damon is calling my name must have found something." "Remmie know I love you so much, miss you every minute also." Rhemmuthbkilo came back on the radio saying "Lana my love I love you more than life itself." "I miss you dearly." Both of them blows kisses into the radio. Lana turns her radio off put it back on her belt until she heard a clicking noise than knew the radio was tightly secure. 

Lana ran up to where Damon and some of the team were standing. Lana said "What is going on, Damon?" All Damon did was point down wards." Lana look down at the ground there was a couple of dogs in a ditch, plus puppies they were alive. Lana yelled, cussed than everyone went into the ditch to investigate how the dogs, puppies were as in health wise. Turns out they were doing pretty good just needed to be rescued then moved back to the warehouse so they can get a full exam, clean up, fed. So Lana says "Damon, Why don't we all go back to the warehouse to get cleaned up, fed, sleep, relax than set out again to search for people and animals." "Besides it looks like the storm is breaking up which is a good sign." "Then your people can come here to help rebuild." " The more people there is, the faster it gets done the right way." Damon replied "I agree so lets go." 

So Lana, Damon his crew set off for the warehouse to get regenerated, take the dogs and puppies back with them so they can get an exam and all. 


	60. Chapter 60

Lana, Damon, his crew came to the warehouse. They radio Jory to have someone to let them in. The metal double door opened up. They walked through the metal double doors carrying the dogs, had a wagon with blankets in it for all of the puppies. Jory, Steven, Michael, Noah every one said hey to everyone who came in. 

Jory walked over to Lana and Damon asked "How are things were where they were at?" Damon said "Could not find anyone so hopefully they were all found, only found these dogs and puppies we looked every nook and cranny nothing." Jory replied "That is good news to my ears, Damon." 

Lana , couple people went to find the animal doctor and staff so they could take a look at the dogs plus the puppies make sure they were healthy. They look very thin so Lana decided to feed them the bigger dogs. Fed the puppies wet food she had on hand mushed it up put it in a tue device that she made so she could feed puppies. 

Finally the vet came into view, Lana rushed towards the vet talking a mile a minute. He rushed over to where Lana was standing. Lana told the vet that they found these dogs, these puppies. She just wanted him to check them out to see if there were healthy. Lana said "They look kind of thin, needs a bath they are dirty." 

The vet told her that they will be in good hands with him. Lana trusted the guy since he is the vet for the two animal shelters. Lana, the people who helped her walked back to the main part of the warehouse.

Damon was already in one of the showers since he was covered with sweat, dirt smelled not so good. Some of the other crew members were either showering or taking a long hot bath. The cook's were cooking up something good the smell was outstanding making everyone's mouth water. Lana, the people that helped her with the dogs waited their turn to use the shower, bathtubs. 

So they just hung out talked among themselves or read, listened to there music, relaxed for a bit. Lana thought to herself (Man they were taking so long, there will not no hot water left for her, the others. 

Lana thought to herself man what are they are making for lunch sure smell so good. Lana laid down to rest for a while patiently waiting for someone to get done in the shower or bath so she could take one. 

Jory got Lana so she could be part of the meeting upstairs with Steven, Michael, Noah, Jory and Lana since Damon was in the shower he could not attend so it would be up to Lana to fill him in. 

If he had any ideas or comments to tell Jory. They were all up in one of the conference rooms discussing what to do, how to go about rebuilding. Just then Damon walked in saying "Sorry I am late did not realize you guys were going to have a meeting." Jory replied "That is okay Damon." Damon said "What did I miss so far." Jory told Damon "We want to start rebuilding, cleaning up." Damon replied "I have already sent some of my people to come here to get started, they have unloaded some building supplies already." "Went back to get more stuff, more people, containers so they could start cleaning up." 

Jory said "The people here who was not hurt can go out help." "Also have containers that are labeled with the people's stuff put there belongings in the containers." "Only the buildings that were damaged that can not be repaired there belongings in containers." "The buildings that were damaged but can be repaired leave there stuff in containers but right by there building." 

"Damon, Maybe build them stronger." "Damon said "That is what I was planning but the decision is up to you Jory, every decision goes through you." "Give me list of all the food, supply's, animal supplies you are low on." Jory says "That works." Jory says "Everyone the meeting is now finished." "We will probably have another one either later this evening or tomorrow sometime." Everyone leaves goes downstairs to get back to what they were doing.

Lana finally was able to take a long, bubbly bath. She took off her clothes stepped into the water full of bubbles. Lana whispered the water feels so good. The water came up to the top of her shoulders. Lana thought well I am going to soak for a while if anyone needs me fuck them. She got her hair wet put shampoo than conditioner than rinsed it all out. Lathered up the sponge with beautiful smelling soap washed her full body. 

Then washed herself off. She laid back down with her back against the tub closing her eyes for a while. She woke up the water was lukewarm so she got out. Pull the plug in the tub. Grab a towel started to dry her body/hair off. She put her flowery lotions, flowery powders on, perfume that her and Rhemmuthbkilo made together on her skin. 

Got herself dressed, cleaned up the bathroom after herself. Then left to be with the other people.


End file.
